Still Acting?
by LiLaLcOhOlIcO.C.-AdIcTeDkId
Summary: This is obviously the sequel to "Acting". So what happens now? What happens when you're no longer acting? How do you tell everyone else? Major SS and some RM
1. Not the end: The New Beginning

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me. I own "Acting?" and now I own "Still Acting?" and I'm proud of it. Please don't sue me._

Summer rolled over in her bed and grasped at nothing but sheets. She sat up suddenly.

"Ok. Now that's weird," Summer muttered to herself.

She looked around everywhere as if she was looking for someone.

"It was a dream?"

She threw the covers off. Just as she flung the covers across the bed, the light hit the ring on her finger, drawing her attention to it.

"Oh my god," Summer whispered with a smile as she examined her ring for the millionth time since she got it.

She got up out of the bed and opened her bedroom door.

"Cohen?"

No reply.

"Seth?" Summer asked tentatively.

Still no reply.

"Hello. Assface?" Summer called.

She walked into the kitchen and still no sign of Seth.

"Weird."

She saw a vase of roses on her table. She walked over to them with a smile on her face knowing who they were from.

"Hmm, a card. Gee, I wonder who these could be from," Summer giggled as she took the card out of the bouquet.

_Congratulations! I'm so happy to have you as part of the family…finally! I hope you like the flowers. Once again congratulations and welcome to the family, sweetheart! _

_Love,_

_Kirsten and Sandy_

"Kirsten and Sandy?" Summer asked then narrowed her eyes. "That jerk! He told them first!"

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Seth's number.

"No answer. Great," Summer muttered as his voicemail picked up. "Hey, ass. It's your fiancé. Just wanted to thank you for telling your parents without me. Did you call Coop, too? Oh and thanks for the note or the phone call or hey staying around until I woke up. You better call me…jerk," Summer left as a message.

As soon as she hung up her house phone rang.

"That better be Cohen and he better have an explanation."

"Sum!" Marissa squealed as soon as Summer answered the phone.

"He already told you too," Summer hissed.

"Congratulations!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever."

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked.

"Did he tell the whole world? Do I get to tell anyone that I'm engaged?" Summer asked exasperatedly.

"You're engaged?" Marissa asked incredulously.

"What?"

"You're engaged? To Seth?"

"Uh yeah. Of course."

"Oh my God! You're engaged to Seth?" Marissa shrieked.

"Good one, Coop. I know he called you already. You already congratulated me," Summer snorted, rolling her eyes even though Marissa couldn't see her.

"I called to congratulate you on being one of the leading prospect for an Oscar nomination!"

"A what?" Summer asked as her voice squeaked.

"An Oscar. Ya know, what actresses get for being really awesome in a movie, like say playing Elizabeth in The War," Marissa replied.

"I know what an Oscar is, but I-me- are you- no way!"

"Congratulations!"

"Oh my god! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Summer shrieked happily.

Just then her cell phone started ringing.

"Hold on, Coop. My phone ringing," Summer said to Marissa. "Hello."

"Sum, baby, congrats!" Jerry exclaimed.

"On the possible Oscar nom?" Summer asked.

"Of course! This is what we've been working toward. What else would I congratulate you for?"

"I'm engaged," Summer replied quickly.

"You're what?"

"I'm engaged," Summer replied again, slowly.

"I heard you the first time. But how? But who? Wh-what?"

"Well Seth asked me and I said yes."

"No. No. You-you can't be engaged. It's- what about the public? How will we explain this?" Jerry ranted.

"Jerry, I'm engaged! Get over it!"

"How could you do this? Right now. With the Oscars and-and everything. Now you're engaged?"

"Thank you, Jerry. I'm so glad we have your support. You can stop congratulating me now," Summer said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. It's just…congratulations, I guess," Jerry muttered.

"I've gotta go. Coop's on the other line. We'll talk later, Jer."

"Yeah. We definitely will. We have to figure this out. Aren't you rushing things a bit?"

"Whatever. I'll talk to you later," Summer said and hung up.

"So?" Marissa asked as Summer got back on the phone with her.

"He's pissed," Summer replied.

"Seth?"

"No. Jerry."

"Jerry's pissed because you've got one of the best chances in Hollywood to be nominated for an Oscar?" Marissa asked incredulously.

"No. He's pissed because I got engaged. He said we're like rushing things or something."

"Well aren't you?"

"Coop!"

"I'm just saying. I mean I'm really happy for you. I know how much you guys love each other. But I just thought that- maybe you should take things slow, ya know. Like start dating again for real…and then get engaged," Marissa explained.

"Coop! I backed you up one hundred and ten percent when Chino proposed. You're my best friend. You're supposed to be behind on this," Summer pouted.

"I am! I am. One hundred and ten percent behind you. I'm just saying that maybe you guys shouldn't rush into things."

"Whatever. Thanks for the possible Oscar congrats and I guess for the engagement congrats. I've gotta go," Summer said shortly.

"Come on, Sum. Don't be pissed at me. I really am happy for you. Really! I think it's great. It's really great! And honestly, it's about damn time," Marissa giggled.

"Yeah it is, isn't it?" Summer laughed, forgetting her anger.

"It really is. Congratulations," Marissa said sincerely.

"Thanks, Coop. Have fun for the rest of your honeymoon. I'll see you Friday. You've got to check out this rock."

"I can't wait. See you Friday, Sum…oh and seriously, congratulations on both accounts. You really deserve it."

"Thanks, Coop," Summer smiled. "Talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as she hung up the phone rang again.

"I'm popular today," Summer muttered before answering.

"Good morning, beautiful," Seth said.

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm sorry. I had to go get a few things."

"Yeah, get a few things and tell your parents without me," Summer spat.

"Come on now. Don't be pissed. I just- I was so excited when I woke up this morning. I had to tell somebody. And you looked so cute and so content, I couldn't wake you up."

"Fine. So where are you now?"

"Open your door," Seth instructed.

"What?"

"Go and open your front door."

Summer sighed and walked to the front door. Butterflies were going off in her stomach as she anxiously turned the doorknob, hoping Seth would be on the other side.

"What the," Summer started but stopped as soon as she saw several bouquets of roses at her feet. "Aw, that's so sweet," she cooed.

"Why thank you. It's sort of my way of congratulating you. One for your potential Oscar-worthiness and the other for your potential-well actually the other's just for being you and for being engaged to me."

"Thanks….ok, this is cute and all but you can come out now."

"Come out now? You think I'm at your house?" Seth asked.

"Cohen," Summer said in a warning tone.

"Seriously, Sum. I'm not standing outside your door. In fact, I'm not out in front of your house at all."

"You're not?"

"Nope. Try the back door."

Summer quickly picked up the roses and walked to her back door. She opened it excitedly and noticed two more bouquets of roses at her feet.

"Alright, Cohen, this is really sweet and everything but enough games. This is getting kind of cheesy," Summer snorted.

"Cheesy? Really? I was going more for sweet and romantic but I guess I get where you're coming from," Seth said stepping around the corner and walking toward her with another bouquet.

"Yeah well as long as you understand that I find you to be incredibly corny right now," Summer smiled.

"Yeah I understand completely," Seth grinned back.

"Good."

"Great."

"I think we should hang up now," Summer laughed, realizing they were still on their phones.

"Probably," Seth replied before hanging up.

Summer smiled at him before kissing him briefly.

"Good morning," Seth said after they broke apart.

"Good morning." Summer nodded to the flowers before adding, "Thanks."

"I thought it was incredibly corny and super cheesy."

"It is…but still," Summer said while a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Seth grinned at her again.

"You know it's weird. I can't stop smiling today," Seth laughed.

"You know what's even weirder? I can't either."

"Did you call Marissa first thing this morning?"

"Nope. She called me actually."

Seth laughed.

"She um- she thinks we might be rushing things quite a bit," Summer said suddenly. "And Jerry does too."

"You called Jerry?"

"No. He called me. To congratulate me on my potential Oscar-worthiness."

"And you told him?" Seth asked.

"Yeah….he really wasn't so enthusiastic."

"Oh."

"Do you think we're really rushing this? I mean we went straight from hating each other to being engaged. We sort of skipped that whole getting on good terms and dating and everything phase," Summer rambled.

"Just because we're engaged doesn't mean we have to get married today," Seth replied.

"So you're saying that…what exactly are you saying here?"

"I'm just saying that we're engaged but that doesn't mean we have to get married today or tomorrow or whenever. It just means that we _can_ get married today or tomorrow or even five years from now. Being engaged means that I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you regardless of when we actually get married. There's no hurry. We don't have to rush anything at all," Seth explained.

"Oh…right. I like that," Summer smiled. "Being engaged doesn't mean we have to rush. It just means we can rush if we want or we can do whatever we want. This just means that we'll do whatever together."

"Exactly."

"I love you," Summer whispered before kissing his cheek.

"And I love you, which is why we're engaged," Seth beamed.

"Let's go see your parents," Summer squealed softly.

"Good idea. My mom is dying to see you. But I going to have to warn you, she may smother you with tons of hugs and kisses and all of that girly excited stuff that moms do."

"I know. I'm looking forward to it."

_(AN: Yeah so I'm incredibly cheesy and incredibly corny and all of that and way too fluffy for my own good but it's in the complete after-glow of the engagement...things are supposed to be corny and fluffy...so I promise not all of the chapters will be like this. We'll get some good drama and love and such going soon enough. This is as you all know the continuation to "Acting?". You should probably read it first before you read this story. But um hopefully all of my readers will read this one and love it just as much as the first! Keep Reading!)_


	2. A Motherly Reaction and the Cover up

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me...and yeah these first two chapters were originally part of "Acting?" but I've changed it so now they're the start of my sequel._

"Hello…Mom? Dad? I'm back," Seth called as he entered the front door.

No answer.

"Parental people? Anyone?" Seth called again.

"Seth?" Kirsten asked from what sounded like the kitchen.

"Yes. It's Seth."

"And Summer," Summer added.

"Summer!" Kirsten squealed and came running from the kitchen.

Summer smiled and Kirsten squeezed her tightly in a hug.

"Congratulations, sweetheart!"

"Thank you," Summer beamed.

Sandy came into the room too.

"Summer, congratulations," Sandy said and hugged her.

"Thanks."

"Alright, now let me see this ring," Kirsten gushed grabbing Summer's hand.

"Shall we move this to the living room?" Sandy asked ushering everyone from the front door.

"Did you talk to Marissa?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah. She called this morning to congratulate me," Summer replied.

Kirsten smacked Seth on the back of the head, "I thought I told you to let Summer tell someone."

"I didn't call her," Seth defended, rubbing his head.

"So Marissa just randomly congratulates people?" Sandy asked with a laugh.

"No. She congratulated Summer on being one of the top picks for an Oscar nomination."

"A top? A What? Oh congratulations!" Kirsten shrieked and threw her arms around Summer again.

"Thank you," Summer beamed.

"Well a celebration is certainly in order. I might just have to get a bottle of wine and we'll call a few people and," Sandy started to plan.

"Dad! We want to keep this kind of private," Seth cut in.

"I wasn't going to have a big Newport party. I hate those things. I was just going to call Jimmy and I suppose your grandfather. That reminds me, you've gotta call the Nana. She'll be thrilled," Sandy raved on.

"Dad! I've got it covered. We're gonna call her later. And I'm pretty sure Mom's already called Grandpa."

They all looked at Kirsten.

"He's your grandfather and I was excited," Kirsten confessed. "I couldn't _not_ call him."

"Don't worry about it. It's cool," Summer laughed.

"I'm just so happy for you," Kirsten cooed.

"Ok. That's enough, Mom," Seth said rolling his eyes.

"So we still on for some celebratory wine? Or at least let me cook something for all of us to eat. A family dinner type of thing," Sandy suggested.

"Were you both like this when Ryan told you he and Marissa got engaged?" Seth asked.

"She was all about the hugging and the kissing and the congratulations. She was just horrible," Sandy laughed nodding to Kirsten.

"Please. You wanted to cook them a Passover-sized meal. And then you wanted to take them to Disneyland."

"Disneyland?" Seth and Sandy both asked at the same time.

"Maybe not. But he was certainly ready for a non-Newport party that was really a Newport party," Kirsten explained.

"Newport-sized non-Newport party. Kinda like you wanted to do today?" Seth asked laughing.

"What can I fix you all to eat?" Sandy asked ignoring Seth.

"Why don't you get the steaks from the freezer and I'm sure we still have some corn and potatoes or something," Kirsten suggested.

"You really don't have to do this," Summer cut in.

"Nonsense. This is a congratulatory dinner-technically lunch. It's a congratulatory meal," Sandy replied.

"Thanks but you really don't have to go through all the trouble,"

"Don't be ridiculous. We're welcoming you to the family the only way the Cohens know how to," Kirsten interrupted.

"Thanks," Summer said softly with a smile.

-

"Do you know how huge this is?" Jerry asked pacing in his office.

Summer shrugged.

"This is big. I'm talking really big. This is huge," Jerry ranted.

"Yeah I got ya the first time. This is big deal. I've got it," Summer sighed.

"This isn't just big. This isn't just huge. This is colossal. This is you, Summer Roberts, my number one client, being engaged to a complete nobody. Plus in the public's eyes your are still straight out of a break-up with Mr. Hollywood, himself, Matt Evans."

"Matt and I have been broken off for several months now. Besides, what's it matter what the public thinks. I'm engaged because I want to be, not because it's good or bad for publicity," Summer retorted.

"I know that but America doesn't know that. Do you want to be the next Britney Spears? Do you want to marry your 'old high school friend'? Because you won't be marrying this wonderful love of your life, to America, you'll be pulling a publicity stunt learned from Britney Spears 101," Jerry raved on.

Summer didn't reply but gave his a lovely glare.

"All I'm saying is, perhaps you should introduce Seth Cohen to America before you try to introduce 'Future Husband Seth Cohen' to America. Do you understand?" Jerry asked exasperatedly.

"You want me to show Seth off as just my boyfriend before I tell the world he's my fiancé?" Summer scoffed.

"That is exactly what I want."

"You want me to hide my engagement and pretend that Seth and I are 'just friends' or we just recently started dating or something?"

"Not necessarily hide your engagement…just keep it quiet until the time is right," Jerry replied.

"No."

"Summer,"

"No," Summer replied firmly.

"Just listen to me. You are my number one client. You have a very successful career. You're among the top picks for an Oscar nomination this year. The War is premiering in less than two weeks. You have enough buzz going on about you and your talents. You don't want people to think that you're stooping to a low publicity stunt- even though this isn't- people won't know what to think, Summer," Jerry explained hastily.

"But,"

"This is your year. I know you and Matt are done but if I'm going to stick with the Britney analogy then I'm just gonna tell you this: people think that celebrity couples will always be together even though 90 of celebrity couples utterly and completely fail. No one liked Britney Spears dating Colin Farrell or even Mr. Federline for quite a while because nobody else was Justin Timberlake. Matt is your Justin. Now whether you like it or not that's the way the public works."

"Jerry, Seth isn't a nobody. He's Caleb Nichol's grandson. You wanna be all old-school pop-culture on me, then let me give you this analogy. Seth Cohen is the equivalent of Paris Hilton…pre-video release though, because after that whole scandal she became like huge- anyway, what I'm saying is that people know who Seth Cohen is. Maybe not all of America, but anyone who knows anything about the rich and fabulous of California or anywhere really, knows who Seth Cohen is," Summer explained rolling her eyes.

"Brandon Davis. Nobody really cared about him being all rich and stuff until he started dating celebrities. Do you really want to do that to Seth? Do you really want to just throw him out there in the spotlight? This was your career choice not his," Jerry said, trying every excuse he could come up with.

This one seemed to work.

"I don't know….I guess-I guess I never really thought about it that way," Summer muttered.

"Exactly. So maybe it would be best- for Seth," Jerry added in quickly-if you eased him into this whole publicity thing."

Summer was silent for a few minutes before finally speaking again.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to ease Seth into this."

"So we'll just tell everyone he's your boyfriend and that's it. Then given enough time and depending on how comfortable you are with sharing your relationship with the world….then you can tell everyone you're engaged," Jerry said with a smile.

"I guess this is probably the best thing for us right now," Summer said softly.

"Trust me, it is. I'm not against you being all in love and engaged. In fact, I'm very happy for you. But my job is to be your manager, your agent, your whatever. My job is to handle your career. So as for your career, this is probably best. And as for Seth, this is probably best. So even though, we're all excited that you finally got your man, this really is probably the best thing right now," Jerry replied honestly.

"Yeah," Summer said quietly and nodded. "I'm just going- I should probably tell Cohen."

"Yeah…you're doing the right thing, Summer."

"Sure."

"Just give it time," Jerry said sympathetically.

Summer nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh and Summer, truthfully…congratulations. I'm really happy for you both," Jerry grinned.

Summer smiled back, "Thank you, Jerry."

-

"Cohen, we need to talk," Summer said as she walked into her apartment.

"Ah yes, the four little words every man dreads hearing," Seth joked.

"I'm serious, Cohen."

"Ok," Seth said slowly as they both sat on the couch, "So what do we need to talk about?"

"It's um-it's about us," Summer began unsurely.

"About us? Are you breaking up with me?" Seth teased.

"Don't joke about this," Summer replied shortly.

"Ok. So this is one of those serious we need to talk kind of things."

"Yeah. It's serious."

"Ok. So let's talk," Seth said uneasily.

"Jerry thinks that- well actually I agree with him- we both think that- well its not like we have this great conspiracy against you but it's just that,"

"Summer," Seth cut in.

"Yes?"

"You're rambling. And that's just not right."

"Right. Sorry. We can't be engaged," Summer blurted out quickly.

"We-what now?"

"We can't let everyone know we're engaged…no yet anyway."

"Why?" Seth asked almost laughing.

"Because there's this whole thing about Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake and it's just really complicated. But the point is it would be best if we gradually put this out there for the rest of the world to know," Summer explained.

"How do we gradually put this out there?"

"We introduce you as my boyfriend at the premiere and after some time we tell everyone we're engaged."

"Well how long do we have to be 'dating'?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. Just- we just need to do this slowly."

"How slowly is slowly?"

"I don't know, Cohen. We'll just go to the premiere in a few weeks and I'll tell everyone that you're my boyfriend. We'll tell them our story and then we'll see how they take it and if all goes well we can tell everyone we're engaged once all of this Oscar stuff is over with," Summer explained.

"Ok. I guess I can live with that….wait, what exactly is our story," Seth asked with the hint of a grin.

"You're not mad. You're ok if we don't tell anyone we're engaged?"

"Well all of the important people in my life know so why should I care if we go all public about it or not."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously….now what's this story of ours you're going to tell people? Because I'm not so sure that I want everyone to know some things."

"Yeah like how you slept with the Spanish chick," Summer teased.

"Hey! Hey now! I did not…and you didn't answer the question."

"I'll just tell them that you were my high school sweetheart and after Matt and I broke up you were there for me and I realized that I was still in love with you," Summer smiled before kissing him lightly.

"Well I approve of that story then," Seth grinned back.

"Good because that's the story I'd tell anyway."

"You have to be careful what stories you tell about people, Miss Roberts. I could sue you for slander if you don't play nice," Seth teased.

"Yeah well you better be careful, Mr. Cohen, piss me off and I'll take your lawsuit but your reputation will never be the same," Summer smirked.

"Oh, ouch."

Summer giggled at Seth before kissing him again.

"I love you," Seth smiled.

"Not that crap again," Summer joked. "Seriously, Cohen, are we going to become one of those sappy couples who loooove each other all the time?"

"Of course not."

"Good."

"Yes because that would be just horrible," Seth chuckled.

"Absolutely dreadful," Summer laughed.

_(AN: Hey I don't own Britney Spears, Colin Farrell, Kevin Federline, Paris Hilton, Brandon Davis, or Justin Timberlake...however I wish I did own Justin Timberlake. So yeah this chapter was just asking for a lawsuit by dropping so many celebrities names lol. But please don't sue me. haha. Um Keep Reading and I'll keep writing. I'm trying to write as much as I can and update as much as I can but school's really starting to get crazy. But hopefully after next week my tests will be over and I'll be able to write more.)_


	3. The Honeymooners & Daddy?

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me...and hey this chapter's extra long to make up for the long time of no updates...but first I had tests to study for and then I ended up getting the flu...so my writing was delayed...but hopefully this makes up for it!_

"Their plane lands in exactly forty minutes which means we need to leave in ten minutes. So I'm leaving my house now and I'll be at your place in like five minutes and then we can drop off Jerry and then," Seth rambled.

"Cohen! Just calm down, hang up the phone, and come get me," Summer ordered.

"Right. I'll see you in a few. Bye."

"Goodbye."

Summer hung up the phone.

"I swear he gets weirder and weirder every day," Summer laughed.

"So what's the plan?" Jerry asked.

"He's coming here to pick me up and we'll drop you off on our way to the airport to get Ryan and Marissa."

"Thanks I really appreciate the ride."

"Not a problem. Besides, it's not like we're going out of our way to drop you off at your house. She lives like right near the airport," Summer smiled.

"True."

Outside a car beeped.

"That's probably Cohen."

Jerry nodded and followed Summer outside.

"Hey so like I told Summer, thanks for the ride," Jerry said sliding into the back seat.

"No problem," Seth replied.

"And um congratulations," Jerry said smiling a little uneasily.

"Thanks….let's go, Sum. We don't have all day."

"I was trying to fix my shoe," Summer said before climbing into the car. "And chill out, Cohen. It's just Coop and Chino."

"Yeah and they're married now," Seth pointed out.

"So it's not like that makes them two totally different people."

"Yeah but we're engaged now."

"Yeah and it's not like that makes us two totally different people. Just relax," Summer said shaking her head.

"Relax. Right."

-

"Oh my God, I have to see this ring!" Marissa exclaimed before throwing her arms around her best friends neck. "Congratulations," Marissa whispered in Summer's ear.

"Thank you," Summer grinned before pulling away just enough to flash her gorgeous diamond ring.

"That is absolutely beautiful," Marissa gasped.

"Isn't it," Summer gushed.

"Women," Ryan muttered shaking his head before looking to Seth with a huge grin. "Congratulations, man."

Seth and Ryan hugged, a "manly" hug not some excited girly huge that Summer and Marissa had shared.

"Thanks."

"So you're engaged?" Ryan smirked.

"So you're married?" Seth countered.

They both laughed.

"How was the honeymoon? I want to hear all about it, the resort, the room, the beach, the food, and everything," Summer questioned on their way out of the airport after Ryan and Marissa grabbed their bags.

"Oh my God, Sum, it was amazing," Marissa began.

"Got any plans for the next five hours?" Ryan asked Seth.

"Probably just sitting around listening to my fiancé and your wife go on and on about your honeymoon," Seth answered with a shrug.

"Yeah we could do that….or…"

"There's an or?"

"Or we could let them go on and on about the honeymoon while we play some Grand Theft," Ryan suggested.

"I like the way you think, Atwood," Seth nodded. "But do you think they'll notice that we're not paying attention?"

"As long as you don't scream and throw your controller across the room when you lose, I doubt they'll notice," Ryan laughed.

"Hey, who says I'm going to lose?"

"Come on, Seth. Get real. Who's the master of Grand Theft Auto?"

"Well not all of us grew up stealing cars," Seth retorted.

Ryan just laughed and shook his head.

-

Later that week, Jerry, Summer, Seth, Ryan, Marissa, David, Jennifer (David's girlfriend), and Billy were all having dinner at Summer's apartment. _(AN: It's now just Summer's apartment since Marissa moved in with Ryan.)_

"I know that this may seem kind of sudden and even though some people don't exactly approve with the premiere coming and everything," Summer said shooting Jerry a look, "I have an announcement to make."

"What's going on, Summer?" David asked.

"Technically _we_ have an announcement to make," Seth grinned.

Marissa and Ryan exchanged knowing glances and smiled at their friends.

"Seth and I are engaged," Summer announced.

"You're what?" Billy asked in shock.

"Congratulations," David gushed.

"Um yes, congratulations," Billy said swallowing hard.

"Thank you," Seth said.

"Thanks a lot you guys. This is better than the outright you can't," Summer laughed, messing with Jerry.

"Hey now, I was just looking out for the best interests of my client," Jerry smiled taking it lightheartedly.

"I'm just going to- if you'll excuse me for a moment- I'm going to go out for a smoke," Billy mumbled.

"Is he ok?" Marissa asked.

"Who? Bill? Yeah. I'm sure he's fine," David said uneasily.

"What's going on?" Summer asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's going on," David replied.

Summer just stared at him.

"Look, our little William…over time he….well he may have developed a thing….for…you," Jerry explained nervously.

"I'm just going to poke my head out there and- ya know- make sure everything's cool," Summer said softly.

They all nodded.

-

"Did she really not see that one coming?" David asked.

"Summer's always been sort of in her own little world," Seth laughed.

"God love her," Marissa added giggling.

"Truthfully, I didn't see it coming," Ryan jumped in.

"Me either...at first," Jerry replied.

"Same here," Seth said. "Well that's a lie. I knew from day one. It's like a radar. It's my sixth sense."

"You detect others like yourself? Other hopeless cases of Summer loving" David laughed.

"Something like that. But I swear if you break out into that Grease tune, I might have to hurt you," Seth smirked.

"How do you know about Grease?" Ryan asked.

"What? I don't."

"Just like you never knew about the care bear stare?" Marissa asked with a grin.

"Will you guys ever let that one go?" Seth asked throwing up his hands.

-

"Hey," Summer said softly.

Billy nodded to her while taking a drag off his cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked," Summer commented.

"Not usually."

"You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"No particularly," Billy replied sitting down on the front steps.

"You sure?" Summer asked sitting beside him.

"Look, I just needed a break from all of that…and some nicotine," Billy said shortly.

"I know it's sudden," Summer said ignoring his remark.

"Yeah," Billy snorted.

"But you know better than anyone how much I love Seth."

"Yeah I do. I know. I get it. Congratulations. Alright."

"What is wrong with you?" Summer sighed in frustration.

"I. Like. You." Billy stated.

"And I like you too."

"No. You're not getting it. I like you. I have developed some….feelings, if you will. Feelings for you," Billy explained looking everywhere except at Summer.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Billy," Summer started.

"Calm down, Love. It's not like I'm in love with you. I just find you to be quite…amazing…and intriguing, and you're fun to be around, not to mention very beautiful. All I'm saying is Seth's a lucky man," Billy said sincerely.

Summer smiled at him.

"I'm not upset that you're engaged. Granted I do think it's sudden…but not unexpected. I just hope he realizes how lucky he is," Billy continued.

"Thank you," Summer whispered.

"If he ever hurts you again, I'll kill him," Billy smirked.

"Thank you," Summer repeated with a grin this time.

"Congratulations, Love. You really deserve to have the one you want. I know he's crazy about you. Congratulations."

"I don't think I have to say thank you again," Summer laughed.

Billy laughed a little.

Then they both sat in comfortable silence.

"So now you have to help me find me a girl," Billy grinned.

"Really? I get to play matchmaker?" Summer asked, rubbing her hands together mischievously.

"Sure. Why not."

"This is so exciting for me!"

"Great," Billy said sarcastically.

"So you done with that thing?" Summer asked, gesturing to his cigarette.

Billy nodded and put it out.

"You wanna head back in now?"

"Yeah. You think your fiancé will want to kill me for having a crush on his girl?" Billy chuckled.

"You know Cohen's not really much of a fighter," Summer laughed.

"Good."

"So you're ok?" Summer asked as they stood up.

"You act like you're the hardest person in the world to get over or something. I told you, Roberts, it's a crush. I'm not in love with you or anything. In fact, I'm already planning ways to ask Nicole Katt to the premiere," Billy said brushing off his pants after he stood up.

"Nicole Katt? Isn't she like supposed to be Hollywood's A-list of the up-and-coming?"

"That's the one."

"You really don't mess around, do you?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm a flirt. There's no point flirting with just anyone though," Billy smirked.

"So you're taking her to the premiere?"

"I'm thinking about it. She's cute. She's very sweet. I need a date so seems like a good option to me."

"Seems good to me too," Summer laughed.

"You taking Seth?"

Summer nodded, "I'm going to try to slowly ease him into the public eye….and then eventually come clean about our engagement."

"That's probably your best route."

"Jerry's thoughts exactly."

"And David will of course be bringing his lovely Jennifer," Billy said.

"Of course."

"Then that settles it. I'm bringing Nicole Katt….if she'll come."

"I'm sure she'd love to. She'd be stupid not to come," Summer smiled.

Billy smiled back at her and nodded before they went back inside.

-

"Everything cool?" Seth asked.

"Just peachy, love muffin," Billy teased.

Seth laughed and nodded.

"So who's doing the dishes?" Summer asked.

"It's your apartment, Sum," Marissa giggled.

"So what! I made dinner."

"You ordered out," Seth cut in.

"You're supposed to back me up here, Cohen. Just for that, you get to do the dishes," Summer ordered.

Seth opened his mouth to complain.

"Don't say it. Just do it," Summer instructed.

Seth sighed and began gathering the plates.

"He's so whipped," Ryan laughed.

Marissa cleared her throat and shot Ryan a glance.

"Which isn't a bad thing," Ryan added. "Or so I'm told," he finished under his breath.

Marissa glared at him before cracking a smile.

Ryan smiled back.

"You know, Ryan, you'll be doing the dishes for the rest of eternity," Seth commented as he continued to gather dishes.

"So will you," Summer said playfully.

Seth lost the smirk from his face he had when talking to Ryan.

They all laughed at his reaction.

"We've trained them well," Marissa said to Summer.

"We really have," Summer replied, grinning triumphantly.

"Is it like this with you and Jennifer?" Ryan asked David.

David nodded looking rather ashamed.

"It's time like these that I am glad to be a proud, single bachelor," Billy beamed.

"Right there with ya," Jerry added.

"I'm sure you'd do Nighttime Natalie's dishes," Summer teased.

"Well I- well- that's beyond the point."

They all laughed.

-

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Seth asked.

"Trust me. He'd take it a lot better without you there," Summer replied.

"You talked to his secretary? You're sure he'll be there?"

"That's what she said. She said he was on vacation for two days. Doctor's orders. His high blood pressure and all doesn't deal well with stress. So he's homebound," Summer answered.

Seth nodded.

"Trust me, this will be much better if he hears it from me," Summer assured.

"He's not going to be happy."

"Probably not. But I've lived for the past two years without much father-daughter interaction, so I don't really care about his happiness. I care about mine. I care about ours."

Seth nodded again.

-

"She's what? She can't be! Not to him!" the man said into the phone. "No! They have to have my approval and I say no!"

Just then the door bell rang.

"Hold on. Someone's at the door," the man said before answering the door.

"Hi Daddy," Summer said uneasily.

"Can I call you back?" Neil said into the phone.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Summer asked.

Neil didn't reply but moved back to allow her inside.

"How've you been?"

"Enough with the small talk Summer. Why are you here?" Neil asked.

"Wow- um- I- see the thing is," Summer stuttered.

"You're engaged to that Cohen boy," Neil said shortly.

"How did you- yes…I am."

"He didn't ask me for you hand. He hasn't even been around. The boy's been in New York and now you're engaged? Don't you think its possible that he's just using you?"

"Daddy," Summer started to protest.

"Summer, he left you. You were heartbroken and now you're a big celebrity and he wants to get married. Think about it," Neil spat.

"I love him Daddy!"

"I'm sure you think you do. But the facts remain the same. You have to think about the consequences of your actions."

"I don't even know why I bothered coming here. I should have known you wouldn't understand."

"You're damn right I don't understand and I certainly don't approve either!"

"Thank you, Neil. Your blessing means the world to us," Summer said and turned to leave.

"Summer, don't you dare walk out of this house!"

"Or what? You won't walk me down the aisle?" Summer asked with tears in her eyes. Then she laughed, "I really wasn't expecting anyway."

Neil softened a little, "Sweetheart," he started.

"Save it. I don't care. I'm in love with Seth and we're going to get married."

"What about your career?" Neil asked calmly.

"What about it? Not all of us revolve our lives around our careers."

Neil stiffened.

"Besides, Seth isn't going to stop me from acting. He's just going to support me through it all and he said he'll go wherever I go," Summer continued.

"And what about a-a family?" Neil asked almost grimacing.

"When we're ready to have a family then I'll take a break. It's not like Seth's poor."

Neil shook his head, "I still don't approve of this."

"I still don't care," Summer snapped back.

"Then why did you come here?" Neil asked angrily.

"Because I thought that maybe my father would want to know that his daughter is engaged. And because naively I thought that maybe, just maybe, you'd care enough to at least want to be a part of it. Regardless of whether or not you were happy about it, I still thought that maybe you'd want to be a part of my life," Summer answered.

"Well I'm not happy about it. And if you honestly think that," Neil started.

"I don't honestly think anything when it comes to you, Daddy, not anymore," Summer replied and left before her tears started falling down her cheeks.

-

"How'd it go?" Seth asked from the couch as Summer walked in the front door.

He turned and looked at her.

"Aw, Sum, come here," Seth said standing up and crossing the room to take her in his arms.

"I should have known better. I just thought that for some reason he'd care," Summer cried into Seth's shirt.

"I'm so sorry. I should have went with you. Then I could have punched him or something," Seth said into her hair.

"Yeah and broken your fist," Summer muttered.

"That's my girl. Sarcastic and cruel to me. I love it," Seth teased.

"Shut up, Cohen. Now is not the time for your so-called comedy."

"Sorry."

"Seth, do you think," Summer started to ask but stopped.

Seth pulled away from her slightly to look at her, "Do I think what?"

"Never mind."

"Come on, Sum."

"It's just- do you think your dad would walk me down the aisle at our wedding?" Summer asked, her eyes shinning up at him.

Seth was taken back by how innocent and vulnerable she looked at that moment. He just stood there looking at her before he realized that she was still waiting for answer.

"I'm sure he'd love to," Seth replied.

"Good. Because even if my dad wanted to…well especially after this- I think I'd rather have your dad."

_(AN: I tried to balance fluff and drama together in this chapter a little better than the last two chapters which were basically all fluff. lol...Keep Reading!)_


	4. David Letterman

_Disclaimer: Still not owning The O.C. its all Fox and Josh Schwartz...darn it! lol_

"We'll just fly back to New York together. We can spend a few days there while I finish typing up all the loose ends. I'll empty my desk at the office since I'm transferring to the Newport office. We can finish boxing up the last few things in my apartment and stay there while you do Letterman. We'll ship the rest of my boxes when we leave New York and we'll just fly back here on Wednesday so we can be back home and you'll still have two days to catch up on your sleep and get ready for the premiere," Seth rambled on.

"Ok. I've got it, Cohen. We're flying to New York together and staying at your place while I do Letterman and you tie up the loose ends. Sounds great," Summer replied.

"And you talked it over with Jerry and he's cool with that? You don't have any interviews here, do you?"

"Cohen! Chill! It's fine. Jerry's so excited that I'm doing Letterman that he couldn't book another interview right now if his life depended on it. He can't stop talking about David Letterman. So don't worry. It's fine. He's cool with it. I'm just glad that we'll have a nice comfy place to stay in New York."

"Well I don't know if you'd really call my apartment comfy. I mean half of the stuff is already being shipped here and the rest of it is basically in boxes," Seth said.

"Oh who cares. I finally get to see your apartment. Hey and maybe we can visit the Nana while we're in the area," Summer pointed out.

"Or maybe we won't have time but if we do, I'm sure we can stop by."

"I can't wait to go to New York with you. This so beats flying there by myself, doing some interview, and flying back to Cali the next day."

"Well this certainly beats me staying in my apartment boxing up the leftovers by myself," Seth laughed.

"Yeah whatever. I'm still not helping you box your crap."

"Oh come on, Summer! Pleeeeease! I just need a little help."

"Cohen, all of the stuff you need is already boxed up. The rest of it is useless junk you refuse to throw away, which by the way that crap is not going in my apartment," Summer stated.

"Ok not all of it but some of it is going in the apartment. Besides, its not all useless junk," Seth defended.

"An eight-year old toaster-oven that doesn't work anymore is not something you need to keep."

"I sweat I didn't know it didn't work. That one item, Summer, one item that was junk."

"It was all junk, Cohen!"

"No. You just need to broaden your horizons and see that they're priceless artifacts."

"They're priceless for a reason. No one would pay anything for that crap," Summer argued.

"Summer."

"Cohen."

Seth sighed and shook his head.

-

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God," Summer kept muttering over and over again.

"First time on Letterman?" a thin red-headed woman asked.

Summer nodded.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. Just relax. Remember to breathe. And remember, you're Summer Roberts. You're a famous actress and it's about damn time you got your spot on Late Night," the woman smiled.

"Right. Breathe. It's about damn time," Summer laughed.

_Ladies and gentlemen, from the upcoming motion picture The War, please welcome Summer Roberts_

Summer took a deep breath, plastered on her Hollywood smile, and walked out on stage. She gave a wave to the audience members who were going wild cheering for you. David Letterman stood up from his desk and hugged her before she took her seat.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome," David Letterman said as Summer sat down.

"Thank you so much for having me," Summer replied.

"Your movie _The War_ is premiering this weekend. And congratulations I hear that the critics are just raving about this movie, especially your performance. I've even heard talks of you being top pick for an Oscar nomination for this movie. That is just outstanding."

"Thank you. I'm so excited about this movie. I really loved doing it and apparently those who've seen it adore it so it's always nice to know that your work is being appreciated."

"It seems to be really appreciated. It hasn't even premiered yet and _The War_ is already the talk of tinsel-town. What can you tell us about it?" David asked.

"Well it's basically a war movie. Imagine that," Summer laughed. "But it's got this really great story to it. Um, it pretty much revolves around the two allied soldiers, an American and a British soldier, David Green and Billy Alders. And the majority of the movie is about this bond they form fighting in the trenches together. Until of course I come in and sweep them both off their feet, at different times of course. So it's a love story but it's based in World War II."

"And when you got the script did you think next big blockbuster or were you thinking academy awards here I come?"

"Actually when I first read the script, I just thought it was amazing. I didn't know if it would be a huge blockbuster or Oscar-worthy or anything. I just knew that the writers were excellent and that it had a really compelling storyline based in some historical truth," Summer answered.

"So how did you get the part? Did you audition several times?"

"This is a funny story. See, my manager, Jerry, sent me the script and told me not to really worry about it because the part was some nurse and he assumed that they would want some blonde bombshell type to play the part. So he told me to focus more on my other roles. Naturally, I ignored his advice," Summer said.

Everyone laughed.

"So I really focused on this role because I knew that there was just something about it that I liked. I knew that I wanted this role. So I went into the auditions thinking blonde bombshell and all of that but knowing that I wanted the part. Outside of the audition room, I'm just sitting there and who should happen to sit beside except none other than Mary-Kate Olsen, who you know is blonde. Now I'm thinking that maybe she'll get the part. But I'm also thinking where's Ashley. Anyway, I'm totally stressing about this so much that when I get in there to audition I immediately start rambling about the Olsen twins and not being blonde. So I blew it," Summer explained laughing a little.

"But you couldn't have blown it too bad because you got the part," David chuckled.

"No. I completely blew it. But the casting director's daughter was a fan. So I got a callback for a small role. Nailed the next audition and begged on my hands and knees for a second chance at the role of Elizabeth. I even told them that Elizabeth was my middle name so I was destined for the role or something. Apparently they took pity on me for being so psycho and they gave me another shot. Then I got the callback for Elizabeth and had to audition four more times before I had to audition for the studio and then I got the part," Summer finished.

"You told them you were destined for the part because that was your middle name?"

"Yes. I was very desperate and trying to find any connection or reason that I should have the part and sadly enough that was the best I could come up with."

"Sadly enough you got the part because your middle name's Elizabeth. That or the fact that the casting director's kid loved you," David teased.

"Hey, it's Hollywood. The world works in mysterious ways, especially in Hollywood," Summer giggled.

"Very true. Well ladies and gentlemen stick around because we'll have more with Summer Roberts after the break."

"Cut!"

Summer and David continued to talk during the commercial break.

"And we're on in five, four, three, two, go!"

"Welcome back. I'm sitting here with Summer Roberts one of the stars of the upcoming blockbuster hit _The War_. So the big premiere is this weekend in Hollywood. Are you excited? Are you ready? What's going through your head about this weekend?" David asked.

"Um well honestly, all of the above. I'm just so incredibly lucky to be involved in something this huge. I've never done a movie of this epic scale before and I'm very excited to see how the public will react."

"Plus you get to do the red carpet being broadcast live on E! because that's just how big this premiere is. This is like the Academy Awards or something."

"It is very exciting to have the E! live broadcast. I guess it's supposed to be a star-studded event. Everyone wants to come see my movie," Summer beamed. "I'm just thrilled about this!"

"Do you have a date for this red carpet event? I imagine we won't be seeing Matt Evans as your escort," David teased.

Summer laughed, "No. Not Matt. But I do have an escort lined up."

"Anyone we know? Your co-stars David Green or Billy Alders? Rumors have been flying about romantic interests off the set and such."

"Actually I'm taking an old friend from back home. I can't believe I'm dragging him to this premiere as his introduction into the spotlight but it's huge and there's really nobody else I'd want to do this with," Summer grinned.

"So not just any old friend from back home?" David smirked.

"No comment," Summer giggled happily.

"Come on. High school sweetheart? What?"

"Something like that."

"Very good. So the high school sweetheart can put to rest all of these rumors surrounding you and you co-stars since your breakup with Matt Evans?" David inquired.

"You're just full of the personal questions, aren't you?" Summer laughed.

"Yes I am so can we get an answer," he continued to tease.

"Yes, the rumors can be laid to rest about me being involved with either one of my co-stars," Summer confessed, blushing.

"That's a blush. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a blush. Can we get a close-up of this?"

"Stop it," Summer laughed.

"Alright. Alright. So this has been a very big year for you? Your career has just sky-rocketed completely and your love-life has been back and forth and on the cover of every tabloid in the U.S. and probably even some over seas thanks to Mr. Alders."

"This year has been huge. So much has happened. My career has completely taken off like you said. I have like no privacy," Summer said light-heartedly. "But I love it. It's all part of the job. My love-life has been on the cover of tabloids and every other magazine this year. Even my best friend got married so it's just been a crazy year. But it's also probably been the best year of my life," Summer smiled, knowing some other reasons why too.

"Well congratulations are certainly in order. And that's all the time we have for tonight. So ladies and gentlemen, be sure to check out the premiere of The War this weekend. And Summer, thank you for coming and good luck with the upcoming Oscar nominations, being in the top ranks is never a bad thing. And congratulations on The War, I hope it is a huge success just like it's already shaping up to be. Good night everyone," David said, closing the show.

"Thank you very much," Summer said shaking his hand as the credits rolled.

"Thank you for stopping by. You're welcome back anytime. It was pleasure meeting you."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, too. Thanks again," Summer said, standing up and going back to her dressing room to change and head to Seth's apartment.

_(AN: Ok I officially suck at updating now. I'm really disappointed in myself. But I'm working on it. And I swear I'll try to be better. For the record, I don't own David Letterman or his show. So I know I'm just asking for a law suit w/ celebrity references all the time, but I haven't been sued yet! lol But yeah that whole David Letterman thingy was sort of supposed to take you back to Summer's first television interview. Ya know with the whole panicking before and stuff. I just figured that it'd be good way to show that it's really coming full circle for her career-wise. Kinda like how the premiere of the O.C. and the finale last season were like coming full circle. I thought they really did a good job with that and since I recently rewatched the first season (again lol) I figured I'd try to put some of that creativity into my story. So yeah that was my ramble of the day. Keep on reading!)_


	5. Ghetto Fabulous

_Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C. blah blah blah. Josh Schwartz...Fox...and all that good stuff._

"Seriously how did you live here?" Summer asked.

"Well it's usually less cluttered," Seth replied, kicking a box out of the way.

"I'm not talking about the boxes and the mess."

Seth raised any eyebrow at her quizzically.

"This place is a hellhole, Cohen. It's not even the least bit homey," Summer explained.

"That's because the hominess is packed away in all of these boxes," Seth laughed.

"I know that much, I'm not stupid. Just-look at your walls. They're like…ew. I thought you said you had a nice apartment this is like…like ghetto central."

"Ghetto central? This is New York City, Summer. This is a _nice_ apartment."

"You call this nice?" Summer scoffed. "You're like _Seth Cohen_. You couldn't find a better place than this?"

"Not in this location. I know it's not exactly home…but it works…or at least it worked. But this is all in the past. The day after tomorrow we'll fly back to your homey, nicely decorated apartment and never have to think of this ghetto central place again," Seth joked.

"Good. Because this place is like…," Summer paused to think.

"Ew," Seth suggested.

"Exactly."

Seth nodded with a laugh.

"But I guess it's not _that _bad," Summer sighed. "I mean with a little feminine touch it could improve immensely."

"Yeah well Lauren must not have been very feminine because it's always been ghetto central."

Summer stiffened a little.

"I mean God knows she tried to do something with the place but she must have lacked your interior design expertise," Seth teased, unaware of Summer's discomfort.

Summer didn't reply.

"So maybe ghetto central didn't need a feminine touch, just a Summer Roberts touch," Seth laughed.

"Yeah," Summer said softly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Summer," Seth said in a tone that clearly showed he wasn't buying it.

"It's nothing…it's just- you had this whole life here…I mean like an actual life. You weren't just sitting around dreaming about Newport. You had a nice job and well a somewhat nice place to live…and you had girlfriend," Summer explained quietly.

"That's what this is about? Lauren?" Seth asked. "Aw, Sum," Seth sighed stepping towards her.

"It's not just about her…it's…you had this…this whole life going for you here…without me."

The corners of Seth's lips turned up into a small smile.

"Summer, I had a life but that doesn't mean it was perfect. Or anywhere near perfect. Yeah, life in New York City is exciting and I had a good job here and a decent place and well the Nana lives here so you know, I had family here too. But sometimes I was just sitting around dreaming about Newport. This whole life I had going for me here was good. I won't lie. My life was good…but not as good as it being back home…with you," Seth explained.

Summer smiled and kissed him.

"How do you do that?" She asked suddenly.

"Do what?"

"Say exactly the right thing."

"Years of rambling on and on about meaningless stuff, it prepares you for when you have to say the actual meaningful stuff," Seth replied with a grin.

"I see…but you do realize that if Ryan ever heard half of the lines you feed me, you'd never live it down," Summer giggled.

"Are suggesting that I'm full of lines?" Seth asked mockingly grabbing his heart in pain.

"Maybe."

"I am hurt and offended."

"Ok. Ok. You're not full of lines…you're just incredibly cheesy," Summer laughed.

"Cheesy? Oh come on. Every time I do something nice for you or say the right thing, I'm cheesy. Why can't I just be sweet? Oh, or suave? Yeah why can't I just be considered suave?"

"Because you, Seth Cohen, are the furthest thing from suave. You are like the anti-suave. Sweet maybe, but suave," Summer scoffed.

"Ouch."

Summer grinned at him and suddenly he forgot to pretend to feel offended. He just wanted to kiss her again. So he leaned in slowly and captured her lips with his. This wasn't a lustful kiss or one of those really passionate kisses that they tended to share. This was just a simple kiss. But it made Summer's knees go weak. They pulled away after a second.

"Still not very suave," Summer said after she regained the ability to think.

"Man," Seth whined, before she hit him playfully.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They both flopped down on the couch the next day after lunch and stared at the blank spot where the TV had been before Seth packed it. Summer's fingers traced little patterns on the palm of Seth's hand. He looked at the engagement ring on her finger and smiled. They didn't speak or actually even look at each other. They just sat in comfortable silence. It struck Seth how odd it was that he couldn't actually just sit there with Summer in silence and not feel weird about it. In high school, they were all over each other every time they had a second alone. Well that or they were fighting with each other, which would usually end up with them all over each other. Then in college, it was so hard to find time to be alone that when they did they certainly didn't waste it just sitting there holding hands. The only times Seth and Summer were ever just sitting in silence was while watching a movie or if they were asleep. Then when he began dating Lauren, she could never shut up and whenever she did, it always felt awkward that they weren't talking.

Seth finally glanced over at Summer. She was looking at their hands and seems quite amused with the way her fingers danced on his palm. She felt his gaze on her and looked at him. Seth smiled at her and she grinned back. Then they both turned their heads back to the empty spot where the TV had been.

Finally Seth began to voice his thoughts, "You know usually we-"

"Don't ruin it, Cohen," Summer commanded.

Seth immediately shut up but wrapped his fingers around hers so that they were holding hands now.

"I like just sitting with you," Summer whispered.

"Me too," Seth whispered back.

After a few more minutes of sitting in silence holding hands, Seth spoke up.

"You didn't wear your ring on Letterman," he said softly.

"I know," Summer replied quietly. "I couldn't."

"I know," Seth said trying not to let his disappointment show.

"Look, Cohen, I want to tell the whole world just as much as you do. In fact, maybe even more…but now's not the time."

Seth nodded.

"I'm sorry," Summer whispered tangling her hand with Seth's again.

"It's alright. I think I'll still marry you anyway," Seth grinned.

Summer smiled back and they sat in silence again, holding hands. Until suddenly Summer sprang to her feet. She kept hold of Seth's hand, practically jerking his arm out of its socket.

"I have an idea," Summer beamed.

"Ok? Did you have to yank my arm off?"

Summer rolled her eyes, "Stop whining."

Seth sighed.

"We should go shopping," Summer said excitedly.

"What?" Seth asked with a laugh. "You're joking right?"

"No! We should totally go shopping. I mean how often are we in New York?"

"I-I don't know."

"Exactly! We're like never in New York together. And this is like the shopping capital of the world!" Summer nearly squealed she was so excited.

"Yeah but shopping?"

"Cohen," Summer pouted.

"For how long?"

Summer shrugged, "Just a little while. I need to get some new shoes…and some jewelry for the premiere…and it probably wouldn't hurt if I bought a new purse…and maybe a few new sweaters…and actually,"

"This is going to be one of those all day adventures, isn't it?" Seth grimaced.

"Probably," Summer admitted with pleading eyes.

"Fine," Seth sighed.

Summer grinned happily and started gathering up her shoes and her purse to go shopping.

"Hey don't we get like special treatment and stuff because you're a big celebrity?" Seth asked curiously as he slipped on his shoes.

"Maybe! Good thinking! I should totally call in advance and stuff and set up a time at the stores I want to go to. That way we can just go in and shop and not have like five million people interrupting while I'm trying on shoes!" Summer said enthusiastically.

"Five million people? Do you really think five million people would want to talk to you?" Seth teased.

"Shut up, Cohen and grab my cell. I've gotta call Bloomingdales."

"Do you really think it's fair for you to use your powers for such evil as shopping?" Seth asked.

"Of course it's fair. A girl's got to shop and if people really want to meet me that bad then they can talk to me on the street. They just can't interrupt my shopping time."

"What happened to nice celebrity who adored her fans?"

"I'm still nice celebrity and I still adore my fans…I just adore my shoes too," Summer added meekly.

Seth laughed, "That's nice."

"Besides, this is good for the businesses."

"How is shutting down the store so you can shop at your leisure good for business?"

"Because once I call there's bound to be some employee who gets paid by paparazzi to tell them when celebrities are coming. That employee will call a few people who have cameras. They'll get take my picture and then next thing you know its in like US Weekly or something. It's promotional for the businesses," Summer explained.

"Wow. You're really not too full of yourself," Seth said sarcastically.

Summer glared at him but didn't reply.

_(AN: See faster update than last time...and look two chapters! I'm getting back into the swing of things! I'm trying to become a better updater like I was...I'm just finding that it was a lot easier to find time to write when I was on X-mas break...this college stuff sucks! lol...or maybe I'm just being lazy after my classes...oh well...anyways, enjoy! Keep on reading!)_


	6. The Shopping Adventure

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me. Just read the story and please don't steal my made-up characters...or write this story in German ( yeah I don't really know either)_

Summer grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him in Bloomingdales as the paparazzi snapped shots outside.

"I still don't understand why everybody would want your picture, Sum. I've got like a million of them and I don't really want them."

Summer glared at him again, "Then why don't you just sell them on eBay."

"Hey now there's an idea. I bet some pre-pubescent little boy would love to have some of the interesting pictures I have of you. You're bathing suit, you're underwear, you coming out of my shower in just a towel," Seth grinned.

"Cohen!"

"I bet I could make a fortune with some of those."

"I swear if you even think about selling my pictures on the internet I will personally make sure that you never have children," Summer threatened.

"Well I guess you're not looking forward to kids in your future then are you," Seth smirked.

"I'll just have them with someone else. Someone like…like…Justin Timberlake," Summer replied.

"He's married." _(AN: I'm assuming that someone as freaking gorgeous as Justin Timberlake will be married in a few years. I mean come on! He's like Justin Timberlake! Who wouldn't want to marry him?)_

"I'm sure I can find someone else then!"

"But you don't want someone else, Sum. You want little half-Jewish kids with my curly hair and your eyes," Seth grinned wrapping his arms around her waste.

"Cohen," Summer hissed through clenched teeth as she nodded her head in the direction of two clerks standing a mere five feet away from them.

Seth pulled away from her blushing.

"You wish," Summer said loud enough for the clerks to hear. "I wouldn't have your kids. I'm having some rich, famous, good-looking actor's kids," Summer teased.

"I am hurt. Here all this time, I assumed you were madly in love with me for years," Seth grinned.

"I'm an actress, Cohen. I acted like I was in love with you for years," Summer laughed.

"Excuse me, but do you need any help, Miss Roberts?" one of the clerks asked, approaching timidly.

"Actually I was wondering if you had this in another size," Summer replied.

"Let me check the back," with that the clerk left.

"We don't bite," Seth said to the other clerk, who was a young girl of probably nineteen or twenty.

The clerk smiled a little and nodded.

"Seriously, you don't have to just stand there and watch her shop. That's my job. You can like talk or something," Seth continued.

Summer looked over at the girl. She noticed the clerk's slight discomfort and smiled to herself because turning to the clerk.

"Do you think this looks ok for me?" Summer asked.

The clerk nodded with wide eyes.

"Really? It's not too…too Hilary Duff?" Summer asked.

The girl laughed before shaking her head.

"So um what's your name?" Seth asked.

"Bethany."

"Bethany? That's a pretty name," Summer commented before turning back to the rack in front of her.

"Thank you. I think- I think your name is really pretty too," the clerk mumbled nervously.

"You don't have to be nervous around Summer. She's friendly…most of the time," Seth smirked.

"I'm friendly all the time…just not to you," Summer said not looking up from the rack.

The clerk laughed at Seth and Summer's exchange.

"So I'm guessing you two go way back," the clerk said still laughing slightly.

"Oh yeah. We go way back," Seth grinned.

"We went to school together," Summer added.

"Yep. Elementary school, high school, and even college," Seth laughed.

Summer nodded.

"Wow so is he- well I mean- I saw you on Letterman," the clerk said flustered.

"We're going to the premiere together," Summer laughed. "Relax. I don't mind answering personal questions…as long as their off the record and not going to end up in the next tabloid."

"Yeah you're not going to run and tell like People or something, are you?" Seth teased.

"Well that was the plan," Bethany laughed.

"Bethany, don't bother Miss Roberts and her friend," the other clerk said coming back. "I'm terribly sorry Miss Roberts."

Summer looked at her in almost shock, "It's ok really. She wasn't bothering me at all."

"Yes, well they don't pay us to attempt to socialize with celebrities. I'm sorry for any inconvenience."

"Really, it's fine. No inconvenience. In fact, I didn't mind have another girl's opinion instead of his," Summer laughed.

The older clerk turned and hissed through clenched teeth to Bethany, "Your opinion's don't matter. As your superior I should warn that you need keep your mouth shut if you want to keep your job."

Summer heard this even though the clerk was trying to be quiet.

"Actually I _asked_ for her opinion. I'm not trying to cost anyone their job. I just wanted a second opinion," Summer butted in. "Sorry, Bethany."

"No. It's cool," Bethany said looking to the floor a little embarrassed.

"You didn't happen to have that other size in the back, did you?" Summer asked the other woman.

"Oh...I'm terribly sorry but we don't," the clerk replied quietly, feeling ashamed for yelling at Bethany in front of a celebrity.

"That's fine. I'll just keep looking," Summer said and started walking away to the next rack. "Bethany, you want to come with? I could probably use your opinions," Summer smiled, shooting the other woman a look.

Bethany couldn't help but smirk triumphantly as she followed Summer to another part of the store. Seth shrugged and followed behind them both.

"So is that your boss?" Summer asked once they were out of hearing range.

"Yep. The one and only fabulous Deloris," Bethany snorted.

"She seems…yeah."

"Exactly," Bethany laughed.

"I'm not like going to get you fired or anything, am I?" Summer asked concerned.

"I doubt it. She'll probably just chew me out or something. But I doubt she'll fire me…especially since you said you asked for my opinion."

"Well I did."

"Yeah but Deloris plays strictly buy the book. The SMILE rules," Bethany scoffed.

"The smile rules?"

"Be silent, mute, and invisible, but also lend help and exhibit good manners when spoken to. It's really the weirdest acronym I've ever heard. I mean I understand silent, mute, and invisible, but is it really necessary for the lend help and exhibit good manners when spoken to. They're kind of lengthy," Bethany explained.

"So Silent, Mute, Invisible, Lend help, Exhibit good manners when spoken to, like S M I L E?" Seth asked.

"I swear she had to have made it up herself. It's just stupid," Bethany laughed.

Summer and Seth chuckled and nodded.

"I've never met any clerks who were silent. They're always saying 'can I help you with that' or 'is there anything in particular you're looking for today'," Summer said still giggling.

"I know! I thought it was like my job to try to sell you stuff. Not stand in the background trying to be invisible."

"I guess that's the difference between Walmart and Bloomingdales," Seth quipped.

"I guess so. Maybe I should go back to working at Subway," Bethany grinned.

"I tend to think they do have good service," Seth replied, smiling at her.

"Well that was my old motto. You know, good service goes a long way. But now invisibility does," Bethany continued smiling at Seth.

"It's like your superpower. Invisibility comes in handy I suppose…I mean where would Wonder Woman be without her invisible jet? But I really don't see how it could be useful in retail," Seth laughed.

"Tell that to Deloris," Bethany giggled.

Summer stood with her hands on her hips watching Seth and Bethany laughing at each and making stupid jokes. Finally she cleared her throat. They both snapped their attention to her. Seth noticed her hands on her hips and her expression. This was what he liked to call the pre-rage blackout. She was clearly trying not to come off as pissed or jealous.

"I think I'd like to try these on," Summer said holding up a few items.

"Sure. No problem," Bethany replied. "The dressing rooms are over here."

"Thanks."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bethany unlocked one of the dressing room doors for Summer and held it open for her. Summer started to walk in the dressing room but stopped as a thought entered her head. Did she really want Seth flirting with Bethany while she tried on clothes?

"Cohen, aren't you coming?" Summer asked.

"Um what?" Seth asked swallowing hard.

"Not in my dressing room, dumbass. Just sit in that chair and I can come out and see what you think of my outfits," Summer explained rolling her eyes.

Bethany giggled a little.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Sounds….thrilling," Seth said sarcastically.

Summer shot him a glare before replying, "If you didn't want to shop with me then why did you come?"

"Because you made me."

Bethany giggled again.

"I did not make you come. I simply," Summer started.

"Begged and pleaded with big beautiful brown puppy-dog eyes until I had no choice," Seth cut in.

Summer fought back a grin trying to stay mad at him.

"Isn't that true, Summer?" Seth smirked.

"You are such a jerk," Summer replied still fighting her grin.

Seth grinned as she shut the dressing room door.

"She made me come," Seth said to Bethany.

"Just because I shut the door doesn't mean I can't hear you," Summer's voice rang out.

Bethany laughed loudly.

Summer came out a few minutes later with a simple short black dress on.

"Do you think this is too plain?" she asked.

"Too plain for what? I'm not Hollywood. I don't know these things," Seth replied.

Summer rolled her eyes, "Just answer the question Cohen."

"I don't know the answer. For a backyard barbeque? I'd say it's a little too fancy. Dinner? I'd say it's more than perfect. Dinner at McDonald's probably a little much. The premiere? Probably too plain," Seth rambled.

"But it's ok for dinner? Say tonight?" Summer asked with a small smile.

"First I have to take you shopping. Now I have to take you to dinner? Man, I'm not so sure I want to agree to going to a premiere with you ever again."

"Very funny."

"I thought so," Seth smirked.

Summer stuck her tongue out at him before shutting the door again.

"She is so mature sometimes. That's why I just love her so much," Seth laughed.

Bethany smiled.

"Once again I remind you that I can still hear you Seth Cohen," Summer's voice rang out again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eventually Summer came out in her final outfit selection. It was a long, spaghetti-strapped red dress that hugged her every curve. It cut semi-low in the front, enough to reveal some of her cleavage but still look classy. The back was open. It showed off her figure perfectly.

"Well?" Summer asked, before biting her lip nervously as Seth's eyes traced over her figure.

He felt his mouth go dry. He looked at her with wide eyes and simply nodded.

"A nod? All I get is it nod? What do you think of it? It's not too slutty, is it?" Summer asked.

"N-no. Not at all," Seth managed to find his voice.

"Do you like it?"

"I-uh-um-I," Seth stammered.

"That's a yes," Bethany grinned.

"Really? It's not too…I don't know….it doesn't scream hooker?" Summer asked glancing in the mirror at her back.

"If you were a hooker in that dress, I'd be at your corner every night," Seth confessed, his eyes starting at her feet and tracing up every inch of her.

Summer blushed under his gaze, "Stop checking me out, Cohen. I get it. I'll buy the dress."

"I'm sorry. I just-I- wow."

Summer grinned before replying almost shyly, "Thanks."

"So you're getting that dress?" Seth asked, swallowing hard.

Summer nodded.

"Good," Seth grinned.

Summer blushed as she met his gaze this time.

"Should I go ring up these items for you?" Bethany asked, breaking their stare.

"Oh yeah. Sure," Summer replied. "I'm just going to change…and…I'll bring this one up front."

Bethany nodded and took the rest of Summer's outfits that she was buying out to the cash register.

"Sum," Seth said knocking lightly on her dressing room door once Bethany was out of sight.

Summer opened the door a little and peaked out.

"I just um-well," Seth stuttered.

Summer sighed and pulled him to her so she could kiss him. She grinned as they pulled apart.

"I have been wanting to do that all day," Summer said with a gleam in her eyes.

Seth raised his eyebrows and smiled, "You have?"

Summer nodded and started to shut the dressing room door again as Seth stepped back a little.

"Oh and Cohen," Summer said peaking out again.

Seth looked at her questioningly.

Summer bit her lip before holding up her left hand. Seth beamed noticing that she hadn't taken off her engagement ring even though they were in public. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed it before but he was glad that she was wearing it.

Summer shut the door and proceeded to change as Seth walked back out front. Summer made her way to the cash register with the last dress and let Bethany ring it up along with the others.

"Thank you. Please come again and have a nice day," Bethany said handing over Summer's bags.

"Thank you and I certainly will," Summer replied grabbing a bag while Seth grabbed the other.

They walked to the front door both carrying a bag and holding hands.

"You ready for more paparazzi madness?" Summer asked.

"I guess I'll have to get used to it eventually," Seth replied as they opened the doors to flashes of cameras.

Summer made sure that the ring on her left hand was covered by the handle of her bag.

"Was she wearing an," Deloris started to ask Bethany.

"Don't ask. You never can tell with these celebrities," Bethany said with a small smile, knowing very well that Summer was wearing an engagement ring.

_(AN: So yep 2 new chapters! I think I'm doing better. Hope you enjoyed them. And I'll try to update again as soon as I can...hopefully this weekend...or maybe tomorrow after The O.C...who knows maybe I'll be inspired to write! If you could see me right now you'd know I'm grinning. Anyway, just keep reading, just keep reading, reading, reading, reading...that was a little Finding Nemo action for ya Dori's just keep swimming song...yeah whatever...um I don't own Bloomingdales...and I don't own Justin Timberlake or Hilary Duff. So don't sue me for that. See, I swear I'm all about the celebrity references now. It's like a pop culture thing or something. Maybe if I get a nice lawsuit against me then I'll be famous due to the association with Justin Timberlake suing me. What a way to start my acting career! lol)_


	7. The Premiere!

_Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C...it belongs to Josh Schwartz and Fox...and they're doing a damn good job now!_

"Hurry up, Cohen," Summer shouted, pounding on the bathroom door.

"Alright, alright," Seth replied flinging open the door.

Summer walked into the bathroom and began applying her lipstick as Seth put the final touches on his Jew fro.

"We're going to be late," Summer whined before smacking her lips together and puckering up for the mirror.

"Well we wouldn't be running late if someone didn't take five and a half hours to get ready today," Seth replied.

"Whatev. It'd my premiere. I have to look perfect."

Summer turned and grabbed Seth so he was facing her.

"Your tie's all wonky," Summer sighed.

She reached up and adjusted his tie.

"You look really beautiful, Sum," Seth said as she played with his tie.

"Stop flirting, Cohen. If I kiss you now, it'll mess up my lipstick."

Seth laughed and shook his head.

"You ready?" he asked after she fixed his tie.

Summer took one final glance in the mirror before nodding.

"Shall we?" Seth offered her his arm. "I believe our limo's waiting."

Summer nodded again and they walked out of the bathroom and then out of the apartment.

"Miss Roberts," the chauffer said, opening the door.

Summer smiled politely and slid in.

"Mr. Cohen."

"Thanks," Seth replied and slid in as well.

The man shut the door and climbed in the front of the limo. With that, they were on their way to the premiere of _The War_.

Seth took a deep breath. It was the third time he'd done it since they got in the car. Summer was starting to get annoyed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Seth replied, taking another deep breath.

"Oh my God, you're not going to like hyperventilate on me or something, are you?" Summer asked.

"I don't think. I hope not."

Seth's breathing became more rapid and louder.

"Cohen, chill."

"I'm sorry. I'm just…oh God, I'm nervous," Seth confessed breathing in and out.

Summer smiled to herself before taking his hand and rubbing circles on the back of it, "Don't be nervous. Everything will be fine. I'll be right by your side the whole night. All we have to do it get our picture taken a couple of times. I'll do a few short interviews while you just stand there looking all sharp in your tux. Then we watch a movie followed by a party. The worst part is the pictures. And it'll be over with before you know it."

"Right. It's just some pictures….like prom or something," Seth smiled uneasily.

"Just like prom."

"Right. Prom."

"Do you remember Prom night?" Summer asked mischievously, but in actuality she was just trying to get his mind off of being nervous.

"How could I forget," Seth smirked.

"It really was a great night."

"You looked so beautiful. The dance was perfect. Oh and the hotel," Seth grinned reminiscing.

"And your parents being extremely pissed the next morning after you didn't come home," Summer laughed.

Seth chuckled too.

"Well what do you know, Cohen, it's time for Prom again," Summer said as the limo came to a stop.

"But- we just- we just left like two minutes ago."

"But we're here now."

"Ok. I can do this. I just need to breathe," Seth muttered.

"It'll be fine. I promise," Summer assured.

"Right," Seth replied anxiously.

Summer smiled at him slightly before slipping off her engagement ring and sticking it in the ring box in her purse.

"Can't take any chances," she said guiltily.

"Right," Seth replied only this time he didn't sound so anxious.

He couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes as she put the ring away. Summer looked at him and immediately felt like a horrible person.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's fine. We just need to wait for the right time," Seth replied and kissed her cheek

Then the door opened and the chauffer stuck his hand out for Seth to climb out.

"Breathe," Summer reminded him.

Seth nodded and stepped out of the limo to a flash of cameras. He looked back in the limo with wide eyes and took a deep breath. Then he offered Summer his hand to help her out of the limo.

Summer stepped out gracefully and flashed her famous grin as the cameras went off again. She waved to the fans who were screaming on the sides of the red carpet.

"Here we go," Summer said to Seth, squeezing his hand.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They began to walk down the red carpet. Cameras were flashing everywhere. Reporters kept shouting Summer's name. She just smiled at most of them. Finally, one reporters from E! stepped out and shouted Summer's name.

"We have to do this interview," Summer informed.

"Summer Roberts, you must be thrilled about this turn out," the reporter smiled as the camera crew circled around.

"This is very exciting. I'm so happy that so many people came out to support all of us who were involved with this film. I really had a great time working on it."

"Well I must say that you look gorgeous."

"Thank you," Summer replied with a smile.

"Who are you wearing today?"

"This is Versace," Summer replied giving a little twirl.

"You look absolutely stunning. And as for your handsome guest," the reporter nodded to Seth questioningly.

"This is Seth Cohen," Summer introduced. "My date for the evening."

"We go way back," Seth added.

The reporter laughed, "Well it's very good to see you here, Seth."

"I'm glad to be here."

"I'm glad he's here too," Summer jumped in grinning and winked.

"Well thank you for chatting with us. I hope all goes well with the rest of the premiere."

"Thank you," Summer replied and drug Seth away by the hand.

"That was interesting," Seth said quietly to Summer.

"This is only the beginning."

More reporters shouted her name as they continued down the red carpet. David's limo arrived and Summer, Seth, David, and Jennifer had to pause together for a few group shots. Then some shots of just Summer and David. Eventually, Summer and Seth were almost to the doors.

"This is the last interview. I promise," Summer said as a man from Access Hollywood stepped out in front of them.

"Summer Roberts, congratulations on the premiere. I've heard many positive things about this film."

"Thank you. This is probably one of the best films I've ever been fortunate enough to be a part of. I'm so glad that the critics are receiving it so well. I'm just thrilled about this premiere. Could we have a better turn out?" Summer grinned.

"This is quite amazing. You must be feeling pretty good right now."

"I really am. I'm so incredibly blessed to be here right now. This is so surreal and it's really just wonderful."

"Now you're wearing Versace tonight, correct?"

"You are correct. This is definitely Versace."

"And who is your date this evening?" the reporter asked.

"This is Seth Cohen."

"It's pleasure to meet you, Seth."

"Thanks. It's really great to meet you too."

"Tell me, how does it feel to have the belle of the ball on your arm tonight?" the reporter asked, grinning.

"Well like Summer said this whole experience is definitely surreal and it's so great. I couldn't be any luckier. I mean she is just gorgeous right," Seth smiled.

Summer rolled her eyes and blushed.

"I'm very happy to be here tonight….especially with Summer. She's really great," Seth confessed.

"I paid him to say that," Summer joked.

The man laughed and thanked her for the interview.

Seth and Summer finally made it through the doors.

"So that was the red carpet experience?" Seth asked.

"That was the red carpet," Summer replied.

"It was certainly um…chaotic."

"It usually is," David laughed coming in the doors behind them.

"That was insane, David," Jennifer gushed.

David smiled at her then asked everyone, "Are we ready to go get our seats?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Summer muttered.

Seth looked at her quizzically.

"I'll never get used to seeing myself on screen that huge in front of me. I kind of dread it at times," Summer explained.

"Well don't. You're really talented."

"Thanks," Summer blushed again and took his hand as they went to their seats.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, Sum!" Marissa exclaimed as Seth and Summer came to sit down.

"Coop!" Summer squealed and hugged her. "You look stunning."

"Me? You look gorgeous," Marissa gushed.

"You both look great," Ryan piped in.

"Chino! Look at you all decked out in your tux just for my premiere," Summer teased.

"Yeah, yeah," Ryan laughed.

"Summer, thank you for inviting us," Sandy spoke up from his seat.

"Thank you for coming, Sandy. I'm just so glad to have all of you here supporting me."

"We're glad to be here," Kirsten replied with a smile.

Summer glanced around before asking softly, "Is he here?"

"I haven't seen him yet," Sandy replied.

Summer nodded sadly.

"Sweetheart!"

"Daddy?" Summer asked whirling around.

"It was crazy trying to get in here. The man at the door kept asking me all of these questions about you. I don't usually get the inquisition just for being your father," Neil smiled.

"I'm so glad you came," Summer beamed.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Princess."

"Where's," Summer started to ask.

"Your step-mother couldn't make it tonight," Neil cut in.

"Oh ok."

"She wanted to but you know how things are."

"Yeah."

Neil nodded uneasily.

"Well do you want to take a seat?" Summer offered.

"Of course," he replied and started to go past her to his seat. "Seth," he said stiffly as he passed Seth.

"Mr. Roberts," Seth replied courteously.

Neil sat on Summer's left. Seth sat on her right. Sandy and Kirsten sat on Seth's right. Marissa and Ryan sat on the opposite side of Sandy and Kirsten. David and Jennifer sat on Neil's left.

A hush fell over the enormous crowd that was seated inside as the movie started.

Summer bounced her leg up and down nervously. Seth fought back a grin at her nervousness and put his hand on her leg to calm her. She met his eyes and smiled slightly.

"Everyone will love it," Seth whispered. "They'll love you."

Summer nodded with a small smile and turned her eyes back to the screen.

Halfway through the movie, Summer found that she wasn't really watching it anymore. She was watching Seth's reaction to everything. She smiled whenever he looked shocked and grinned even more when he began drumming his fingers on his leg in anticipation during the intense fighting sequences. She laughed whenever he laughed. Finally towards the end of the film, Seth tore his eyes away from the screen and looked at her.

"What?" he whispered.

"Nothing," Summer replied with a chaste smile, before finally watching the end of the movie.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the movie ended, everyone broke into applause.

"That was amazing, Sum. You were incredible," Seth gushed and kissed her cheek.

"You really do have quite some talent," Neil confessed and hugged her.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Think they like it?" David asked noticing that most of the audience still had tears running down their cheeks and were clapping like mad.

"Like it? They love it," Seth answered.

Summer laughed.

"Hello, hello, hello, Love," Billy said approaching the small group as they got out of their seats.

"Hey, Billy. Where were you sitting?" David asked.

"Oh you know we were just little further up front. I don't mind craning my neck. I love being right up in the action."

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Summer asked.

"Oh yeah of course. Right. This is Nicole Katt," Billy said gesturing to his date with a grin. "Nicole, this is Summer, Seth, David, Jennifer, Ryan, Marissa, Seth's parents, and Summer's father."

"It's very nice to meet you all," Nicole said to the group then turned to Summer, "I am such a fan of your work. Like that was unbelievable tonight. You are just…phenomenal."

"Seriously?" Summer asked grinning like crazy. "You're a fan…of me?"

"Ever since I saw you in _Loving You_," Nicole replied honestly.

"You can't be serious! I'm like a huge fan of your work. You're like super talented and totally making your way to the top!"

"Thanks, but I'm not nearly as talented as you."

"I don't know about you, Seth, but I think I'm loosing my date to your date," Billy laughed.

"Shut up, Alders," Nicole teased and hit him in the stomach playfully.

Summer's eyes widened. 'That's like us,' she mouthed to Seth. Billy was grinning from ear to ear and proudly wrapped his arm around Nicole's waist.

"What do you say we all go hit this after-party," Billy suggested.

"Sounds good to me," David replied.

David grabbed Jennifer's hand as they led the group toward the doors. Billy followed close behind with his arm still wrapped around Nicole, who looked extremely happy about it. Ryan and Marissa followed them. Sandy, Kirsten, and Neil went in the opposite direction of the group, since they weren't going to the party. Seth and Summer laced their fingers together and followed the rest of the group. As they all stepped back outside, the cameras went off again. Each celebrity gave a wave to the public as Seth and Jennifer just smiled shyly. Then they all climbed into their limos and drove off to the after-party.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I just don't understand how the guy can refused to accept your engagement and then just show up at your premiere and act like nothing happened," Seth fumed.

"Look, I told you. My dad called me and explained that he's still not thrilled about it but he's trying," Summer replied.

"He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you…he's just really picky about who he wants me to spend the rest of my life with."

"Yeah. He hates me."

"Look, it doesn't matter if my dad wants to marry you. It matters that I want to. See," Summer said slipping the ring back on her finger.

Seth smiled weakly.

Summer kissed him lightly right as they pulled up to the nightclub where the after-party was being held.

_(AN: Last night's episode was great! Really that whole airport scene with the little boy! Oh it was wonderful! It was just an all around great episode and it inspired me to write two chapters! Oh my God! I will be smiling for days! It was just great! I can't get over it! I even watched it again today! And I'll probably watch it like 50 more times lol! Thank God my roommate works so I have to record it for her! That means I can watch the show over and over! See, I'm not obsessed lol)_


	8. The Afterparty from Hell

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me...oh and guess what, the drama is back in this chapter!_

At the party, all of the guests were socializing, dancing, drinking, and eating. Summer, Seth, Ryan, Marissa, David, and Jennifer were sitting in a booth near the back. Billy and Nicole were out on the dance floor. Several celebrities kept approaching their table and congratulating Summer and David on such a wonderful film.

Then as God, himself, wanted to ruin Summer's night, the doors opened with another flash of cameras which quickly subsided once the doors were shut again. In place of the flashes stood none other than Matt Evans and his date, some sleazy blonde with fake breasts.

"Oh no. Why is he here?" Summer groaned.

"Who?" Seth asked as their group turned to look at the door.

"What the hell is Matt doing here?" David growled angrily.

"David, he's a celebrity. This is a high profile party at a high profile nightclub. It's what he does," Jennifer said uneasily as she put her hand on David's arm to calm him.

"That doesn't mean he's welcome here now," David snapped.

"This is going to be interesting," Ryan muttered.

Marissa tensed as she noticed he walking towards them and that he was one again drunk.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Summer Roberts and her crew," Matt smirked as he approached their table. "Congratulations on the wedding you two. I'm sorry I wasn't there to see it," he shot Summer a quick look and smiled at Ryan and Marissa. Then he finally turned his attention completely to Summer, "What's up, movie star?"

"What are you doing here?" Summer asked coldly.

"It's a party. What do you think I'm doing here," Matt laughed.

David grunted angrily.

"Hey, Wonder Boy, I haven't seen you in while," Matt snickered.

"What the hell are you doing here, man?" David hissed.

"I told you. It's a party. I'm here to enjoy myself."

"Who's your friend?" Summer asked, nodding to the blonde.

"I should ask you the same," Matt replied.

"This is Seth Cohen."

"I believe we've already met," Seth said not hiding his contempt for Matt.

"Oh yeah, I believe you met my fist as well."

Seth scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"So you brought your old high school sweetheart to the big premiere," Matt said mockingly.

"So you brought your cheap prostitute to our party," Billy snapped walking up behind Matt.

"Well if it isn't Johnny English himself."

"What are you doing here? You're not welcome," Billy spat.

"God is everyone at this party completely dense? I'm a celebrity. I'm enjoying a night on the town, just like the rest of you," Matt sneered.

"Enjoying yourself? At your ex's premiere party?" David asked. "Get the hell out of here," he said through clenched teeth.

"Or what? What are you going to do about it?"

David just glared at him. Jerry noticed something was going on and starting ushering some of the guests towards the door and told them the party was being cut short. He informed several bouncers to try to get the guests out.

"That's what I thought. Not a damn thing," Matt met his glare then turned back to Billy. "Nicole Katt, my, you certainly a gorgeous thing."

"Back off," Billy hissed.

Matt grinned, "Like this one or something?"

"Yeah I do."

"So now you know how it feels to have somebody else's eyes all over your girl," Matt snapped.

"Matt!" Summer exclaimed angrily.

"What? I'm stating the obvious. Both of them, hell most of these guys sitting here couldn't keep their eyes off of you when we were together!"

"That's not true."

"Oh right because David here is so in love with his little girlfriend. And Johnny English has just fallen head over heels for Miss Up-and-Coming," Matt scoffed.

"What's going on?" Jerry asked, coming over as the other guests continued to slowly file out of the club.

"Jer-ry," Matt said grinning and slapping him on the back as if they were friends.

"Hey, Matt."

"How's it going, man? I haven't seen you in while."

"Yeah it's been a while," Jerry said slowly, glancing to Summer nervously.

Summer flipped her hair at him and turned to look the other direction.

"What are you doing here?" Jerry asked nicely.

"Ya know, big party, big people. Just getting out there," Matt replied.

Jerry nodded before asking, "You been here long?"

"Long enough," David muttered.

Matt glared at him before turning back to Jerry, "Nah, man, I just got here."

"Planning on staying much longer?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about it."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Matt," Jerry replied calmly.

"You don't?" Matt asked getting angry.

"No. This is Summer's night. Why don't you just leave?"

Jerry wasn't raising his voice or snapping at him. He just remained completely calm.

"I'm not leaving, Jerry."

"So security's gonna have to make you leave?" Jerry asked.

"You wouldn't do that. We go back, Jer. In fact, I'm thinking of letting you manage my career now."

"I've got a pretty good client. I'm not really looking for new ones right now. But I'll keep you in mind," Jerry replied still incredibly calm.

Jerry's calmness seemed to aggravate Matt even more.

"Now listen here, Jerry,"

"Come on, Matt. Why don't you just go?" Ryan asked.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do," Matt snapped at Ryan.

Ryan clenched his fists tight. Marissa put her hand over his fist and pleaded with her eyes for him to stay out of it.

"Alright, man, just go," Seth said standing up.

"You fancy another round, High School?" Matt asked. "You wanna go at it again?"

Seth looked away from him and grinded his teeth angrily.

"Cohen, just sit back down," Summer sighed.

Seth looked down and her and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, High School, just listen to your woman. Let her boss you around. She was always good at that," Matt smirked.

"I'm just going to go," Matt's blonde said as if she were bored and left.

Matt didn't seem to notice.

"What's the matter, _Cohen_? You listen to everything Summer tells you to do? Break off you engagement? What? She control you or something?"

"Just leave, Matt," Summer snapped.

"Why? I have every right to be here. I didn't come here to harass you. I came here to enjoy the party. Congratulations on your movie," Matt laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah thanks. Congratulations on your show. Oh wait, that's right. It got cancelled."

"Shut up," Matt hissed.

"Go," Summer insisted.

"You're looking good tonight, Roberts," Matt smirked.

"So that's why you came? To piss me off and then hit on me?" Summer snorted.

"Something like that. You up for it?"

"Oh my God," Summer laughed. "Just go before you make an even bigger fool of yourself.

"Just dance with me," Matt demanded.

"What? You have got to be kidding me."

"Dance with me once and I'll go. No problems."

Summer looked around at her group of friends. David shrugged. Jerry nodded at her. Ryan just shrugged like David. Marissa shook her head. Billy rolled his eyes. Then finally her eyes rested on Seth. He just raised his eyebrows at her, shocked that she was even contemplating this decision.

"I'll be back in like two minutes," Summer sighed and nudged Seth to move.

"Summer," Seth complained. "No."

"Look, Cohen, it's just one dance. Then he's going home and he'll leave me alone," Summer said in a tone that meant no arguments while staring at Matt pointedly, "won't you, Matt."

She didn't say it as a question it was a demand.

Matt nodded rolling his eyes.

"Good," Summer replied. "Now move, Cohen."

"Summer," Seth said in a deep voice.

"_Seth_," Summer said his name with emphasis.

Seth looked away from her and stood up.

"Thank you," Summer said quietly and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah."

"Let's go, Roberts," Matt said.

Summer sighed and followed Matt on the dance floor.

"What's his game?" David asked angrily.

"I don't know," Ryan replied.

"Maybe he just needs some closure," Marissa suggested.

"Yeah, Summer does that to people," Seth sighed.

"You just let her go?" Billy asked right before Nicole elbowed his side.

"She's not engaged to him," Seth replied simply, but still refused to look at Summer and Matt.

"Still…I wouldn't have," Billy muttered.

"At least he'll leave," David pointed out.

"If you really believe that, then your pretty thick, David," Jerry sighed, sliding into the booth with all of them.

"I'm not worried," Seth said unconvincingly.

"You have no reason to be worried, man," Ryan said confidently.

"Yeah," Seth sighed.

"She loves you," Marissa added. "Hell, she broke up with Matt for you. Not the other way around."

Ryan grinned at Marissa and kissed her cheek, "You make a very good point."

"So you two are married?" Nicole asked.

Ryan and Marissa nodded happily.

"And you and Summer are…what exactly?" Nicole asked Seth.

Everyone at the table exchanged looks.

"Well it's complicated," Seth said and looked at Jerry.

Jerry lowered his head.

"What did I miss?" Nicole asked.

Jerry cleared his throat, "They're actually," Jerry started to say.

"Engaged!" Matt shouted angrily from the floor.

"Matt," Summer hissed quietly as the remaining guests turned their attention to her.

"You're engaged!" Matt exclaimed. "What the hell, Summer?"

"Shit," Jerry cursed.

Summer darted back over to the booth.

"Jerry, I'm sorry. I just- he," Summer said quickly with wide eyes. "Do something," she pleaded.

"Matt, let's go outside, buddy," Jerry said intercepting Matt who was storming over angrily.

"Get out of my way, Jerry," Matt threatened.

"Matt."

Matt shoved Jerry out of the way.

"You!" Matt bellowed, pointing at Seth.

"Me?"

"You little shit! You think you can just- come back and sweep her off her feet. You think it's ok. You think you deserve her. You don't! She's too good for you! You're a nobody! You're nothing!" Matt shouted, shaking with rage.

"Back off, Matt," Summer warned.

"Shut up you stupid slut," Matt hissed.

"Don't talk about Summer like that!" Seth shouted springing to his feet.

"You gonna fight now, fiancé?" Matt asked angrily.

Murmurs from the other remaining guests erupted.

"Get the hell out of here," Seth said calmly.

"So you dumped the blonde and went after mine! Did you get down on one knee and everything! Just sweep her off her feet!" Matt barked.

Seth ignored him.

"Did ya!" Matt yelled. "Is that how is was! You just came back and she went right back to you! Huh! Are you the love of Summer Robert's life!"

Matt shoved Seth roughly.

"Hey!" Ryan exclaimed jumping up.

"Chino, sit!" Summer instructed. "You!" Summer shouted at Matt. "Get out! Get out now!"

"Not so tuff now, huh! Just like last time! You don't even fight back!" Matt tried to provoke Seth.

All eyes were on them.

"You left me for this!" Matt shouted. "For him!"

"Yes!" Summer shouted back, loosing her cool. "He came back and I went back to him! Just like that, Matt! That simple too! He swept me off my feet and I couldn't help myself!" She snapped sarcastically.

Matt backed up a step and looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

Summer softened a little, "But I love him," she said quietly and pointed to Seth.

"And now everyone knows," Jerry sighed bordering between relieved and pissed, if that's even possible.

"Please go," Summer pleaded.

Matt nodded and turned around to walk away.

"The guy needs to sober up," David said seriously.

Matt turned back around, "You're not wrong." He laughed ironically.

"Wow," Marissa whispered. "Please tell me I wasn't that bad," she said to Ryan.

He grinned a little and patted her hand.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked Summer as she watched Matt leave.

She nodded slightly.

"You wanna go home?" Seth asked.

She nodded again.

"Go get some rest. I'll take care of this," Jerry said, sympathetically.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I'd be glad to help smooth things over," Billy added.

"I've got it," Jerry sighed.

"Thank you, Jerry," Summer said sorrowfully and hugged him.

"Go on. Get out of her, kid. Go get some rest. I'll take care of everything. Don't worry."

"You're too good to me," Summer smiled sadly.

"You're damn right I am," Jerry teased.

"Thank you."

"Get out of here," Jerry smiled.

Summer nodded and grabbed Seth's hand. They left.

Jerry walked out to the middle of the dance floor and made sure he had everyone's attention.

"As you all know, the Oscar nominations are coming up. Summer Roberts has a good chance here. The majority of you witnessed that tonight at the premiere. Now you all are good friends of Summer or David or Billy. You know them and most of you know how it is to have a relationship in the public eye. If we could have your cooperation in this for just a few weeks," Jerry began to explain.

"Think they'll be safe for a few weeks?" Jennifer asked their small group.

"I think they'll have a few weeks. But rumors are certainly going to fly," David replied.

"Rumors will be everywhere. But it won't be bad that," Billy confirmed.

Ryan and Marissa nodded.

_(AN: See now there's some drama! Plusthe Oscar nominations are coming up in the next chapter! It's weird how that falls right in w/ the actual Academy Awards this Sunday but the cool part is I really didn't plan it but it's still cool! But um yeah, I hope you enjoyed these two chapters...Keep on reading!)_


	9. Oscar Nomination?

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz...O.C...yeah not me._

"Oh my God," Summer muttered as she flopped down on the couch.

"Yeah," Seth said stiffly, walking to the kitchen.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

Summer cocked an eyebrow at him, knowing he was lying, "Cohen."

"It's nothing. Ok? Just let it go, Sum."

"What is your problem? You've been all weird since we left the party," Summer said becoming irritated.

"Don't worry about it. I'm tired. Let's just go to bed," Seth said coolly.

"Seriously, Cohen, what is your deal?"

"I don't know, Summer. Why don't you just go dance with Matt again?"

"So that's what this about," Summer snorted.

"Forget it. I'm going to bed," Seth replied and walked to the bedroom.

"Cohen, stop right there!"

"What?" Seth turned around.

"Look, obviously you're pissed but I had to dance with him."

"No, actually you didn't."

"I didn't want him to make scene."

"He made a scene as soon as he walked in. He acted like a complete asshole and what did you do about it? You made me sit down and not punch that jerk in the face. I wanted to kick his ass but didn't because you told me not to. I gave in to you and then you gave in to him in return. You let him know that if he throws a big enough tantrum, he'll get what he wants," Seth snapped angrily.

"That's not true," Summer snapped back.

"Yes it is! He came in and threw a fit and you just walked off and danced with him!"

"I told him I was engaged to you!"

"Yeah and then Jerry covers it up! It's like we're not engaged! I think I've seen you without your ring more than I've seen you with it!" Seth exclaimed.

"What! That is ridiculous!"

"It's the truth, Summer, and you know it! If you don't want to do this, you need to tell me now! Just back out of this! Otherwise, stop acting like I don't matter!"

"Like you don't matter! You matter more to me than anyone else in the world! And if you don't know that then maybe you should be the one to back out of this!" Summer screamed, crying now.

"I don't want out of this! I want to be with you! I want to marry you! But this isn't about me, because if it were then I would be the one with the ring and I wouldn't take it off! And I wouldn't ditch you the first time my ex shows up and throws tantrum!" Seth shouted.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, ok! I'm sorry! I screwed up! I guess I'm human after all!" Summer shouted back.

"I just wish you weren't ashamed of me," Seth said quietly.

"What?" Summer asked calming down. "I'm not ashamed of you."

"It certainly seems that way. You can't tell anyone that we're engaged. You run off with your ex-boyfriend instead of staying with me, your fiancé. Most of the people at the premiere, at the party, they didn't know we were even a couple."

"I want to tell them. I want to tell everyone. I wish I could tell the whole world that we're engaged because nothing makes me happier than knowing that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you," Summer said softly, walking over to him to cup his face with her hand.

"So tell them."

"You know I can't do that. Not yet anyway."

"Maybe this is completely selfish of me, but you said that I matter more to you than anyone else…so why care what everybody else thinks? Why not just do what makes you happy?" Seth asked.

Summer tried not to look him in the eye because in times like these she always felt like he could see right through her. It was like he could see right to her soul and she really couldn't face that now. If she looked at him, she'd see how much he loved her and she'd know that he was right. But she couldn't do that yet.

"Sum?" Seth asked.

"Because I can't. All I'm asking for is a few more weeks. The Oscars are coming and just everything's so crazy now. What happened with Matt tonight is going to get out and there will rumors everywhere. I just want people to give us a fair chance and if we come out with it now, they'll say it's just a publicity thing or that I'm using you to get over Matt. Nobody knows that I was just using him to get over you," Summer confessed.

"Yeah," Seth said defeated.

"I want to get our story out there first. I want everyone to know that you were first, not Matt. That you've always been first and that this thing between us is real, because it's so real for me, Cohen. You're what I want, you're what I've always wanted. I just need everyone else to know that before they know that you're what I'm actually getting for the rest of my life."

"This is just hard for me, Sum. Tonight when I was with you on the red carpet, I should have felt completely out of place but I wasn't because I was with you. I love you and I don't want to hide that from anyone."

"I promise to you that I will never take it off again," Summer said finally looking him in the eye.

"What?"

"I promise that I'm never going to take off my engagement ring ever again. I'll get it fitted with my wedding ring too. I have never wanted you to feel like I'm ashamed of you. And I have never wanted you to feel unwanted. I love you and I never want to hide that from anyone, either. I'm sorry. You are the most important thing in my life. My career doesn't matter more than you," Summer promised.

Seth smiled at her slightly and brushed his lips against hers.

Summer continued after they broke apart, "They're announcing the Oscar nominations any day now. If I'm nominated, I want you to be my date. But not my date as in Seth Cohen, the guy who I go way with, I want you as Seth Cohen, my boyfriend…and more importantly Seth Cohen, my fiancé."

"So you're saying that…"

"I'm saying that we'll go to the Academy Awards together and I will proudly wear my ring and if they ask me what the deal is with the ring, I will proudly tell them that I'm engaged to Seth Cohen, who I fell in love with in high school and never really got over," Summer grinned wrapping her arms around his neck.

Seth tried to fight back his grin but couldn't. He wrapped his arms around her waist before replying, "I hope to God that you get nominated for an Oscar."

Summer laughed before kissing him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth, Summer, Marissa, Ryan, Sandy, and Kirsten all sat in the Cohens' living room waiting nervously. Jerry paced back in forth in the hall.

"I wish he'd stop pacing. He making me nervous," Summer said bouncing her leg up and down.

"You're going to get it," Marissa said squeezing Summer's hand.

"I hope so."

"Me too," Seth said, squeezing her other hand.

"I hate waiting like this," Kirsten confessed anxiously.

"Waiting is always hard on the nerves," Sandy added, equally anxious.

"Stop it. You all are making me nervous," Ryan said, cracking his knuckles as his nerves got the best of him.

Jerry poked his head in the room, "What time is it?"

"3:17," Summer replied.

Jerry nodded and went back to pacing.

Everyone started fidgeting. Summer was still bouncing her leg. Seth began drumming his fingers on his leg. Marissa kept shifting her position on the couch. Ryan continued cracking his knuckles. Sandy began to tap his foot. Kirsten kept smoothing out the fringes around the edge of the pillow she was holding.

Suddenly Jerry's cell phone rang.

Everyone froze. Jerry looked at Summer still rooted in place. They stared at each other as everyone else started at Jerry. The phone continued to ring as no one moved.

"Answer it!" Marissa finally shrieked.

Jerry seemed to snap out of his daze and flipped open the phone.

"Hello….yes….yes…ok…alright…ok…yes…alright….thank you very much," Jerry said and hung up the phone.

They all stared at him expectantly. Jerry looked like he was in shock.

"Well?" Summer asked anxiously.

Jerry finally looked at her.

"Yougotitkid!" Jerry said as it all came out as one word.

"I got it?" Summer asked leaping to her feet.

"You got it kid!" Jerry exclaimed.

"I got it!" Summer squealed.

Everyone else sprung to their feet as well.

Summer threw her arms around Seth, "We're going to the Oscars!"

"Congratulations, Sum!" Marissa squealed too and threw her arms around Summer as Summer continued to hug Seth.

Summer pulled away from Seth and turned around to really hug Marissa.

"Oh my God, Coop!"

Summer bounced to each person in the room for a hug.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Kirsten said, hugging her next.

"Congratulations, Summer," Sandy hugged her.

"Congrats, Sum," Ryan smiled and hugged her.

She turned to Jerry to see he was crying.

"Jerry?" Summer asked, fighting back a grin.

"I'm sorry. I'm just- I'm so damn happy for ya," Jerry cried.

Summer flung her arms around him, "Come here, Jerry, you big softy. Look at you."

"This is what we've been working for these past year," Jerry said, crying as Summer continued to hug him.

"I know, Jer. I know," Summer grinned, hugging him tighter.

"I'm just so happy," Jerry said as they broke apart. "You know I love you, Sum."

Summer laughed, "You know I love you too."

"I can't wait to call my mother."

They all laughed as Jerry rushed out of the room with his cell phone to call his mom.

"Who knew Jerry was a crier," Seth smirked.

"Oh my God!" Summer exclaimed happily. "I just can't believe it! I'm nominated for an Oscar!"

"Congratulations. You deserve it," Kirsten said, congratulating her again.

"I have to call my dad," Summer said.

She grabbed the Cohens' house phone instead of trying to rummage through her purse for her cell. She dialed the number and smiled at everyone as it rang.

"Daddy?" Summer asked as he answered.

"Hey, Princess."

"Daddy, I got it!"

"You got it? You got the nomination?" Neil asked, excitedly.

"I got it!" Summer confirmed.

"Congratulations, sweetheart."

"Thank you. I'm so excited."

"Me too. I'll have to tell your step-mother."

"Alright. I'm gonna go. We're all going to celebrate."

"Ok. Have fun," Neil replied.

"I will. You have fun in Italy," Summer said.

"I will. I love you."

"I love you, too," Summer replied and hung up.

Summer turned around and beamed at everyone.

"I'm going to the Academy Awards!"

They all laughed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So your dad was pretty excited?" Seth asked later when they were back at their apartment.

"He was really excited," Summer smiled.

"Good. I'm so happy for you, Sum."

"I'm so happy for us."

"Well me too but you know," Seth grinned.

"My dad called me back and told me and he was going to pull some string so he and the step-monster will probably be going, too."

"He can do that?"

"Cohen, my dad does plastic surgery for like everyone in Hollywood these days. He can totally get in anywhere….he just won't be able to sit with us."

"Will he walk the red carpet with us?" Seth asked, a little fearfully.

"Nope. It will just be me and my fiancé," Summer grinned. "He doesn't really hate you, you know. In fact, he promised he would try harder to be nice to you. He said he knows how much I love you."

"Really? And you believe that?"

"Of course. He may not be the most reliable man in the world but my dad never goes back on his word...well almost never."

"That's comforting. Really, Sum, I feel so much better now," Seth said sarcastically.

"Well you should because you and I are going to spend the rest of our lives together," Summer smiled, straddling his lap on the couch.

"I do feel a little better right now," Seth grinned and kissed her.

Summer sighed and got off his lap to sit beside him.

"Hey-what-Sum," Seth whined.

She just sat there almost in a daze, "I can't believe all of this happening."

"Me either. ButI'm really glad it is."

"Me too."

"I'm so proud of you. Did I tell you that?" Seth asked.

Summer smiled and kissed him.

_(AN: Ok so I watched the Academy Awards for real last night and I've just gotta say that Jamie Foxx's speech choked me up a bit. It was great. And then I decided that ya know it was time for me to get the Oscars going in this story. So ta da! Oscar nomination for Summer Roberts! Hope you enjoyed. Keep on reading! Oh and I have noticedmy language in this flick is slightly worse than the last one...but I don't think it's anything too major...anyways, if anyone is offended by words like asshole, ass, shit, damn, hell, slut, or anything like that which was fun for me to just list random cuss words haha then sorry for the language. I'm not changing it but sorry. lol)_


	10. Mom? Even Summer's got one

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me...oh and this is a little show of my dedication yet again, I got up early this morning to write a chapter because I'm going home this weekend and I didn't want to leave you all without anything new for this whole weekend. haha_

"Remind me again why I went shopping with you," Seth whined as they walked into the apartment.

Summer walked over to the flashing answering machine and pressed the button.

"Because I asked you to and you love doing whatever I ask because you're-," Summer paused as a woman's voice filled the room.

"Hi, honey. It's me, Christina…you know, your mother. I heard you've been nominated for an Oscar. I was just calling to congratulate you. I always knew you could do it. I was hoping we could meet up for dinner. I have so many things I'd like to discuss with you. We have a lot of catching up to do. Ciao."

"Sum," Seth said cautiously.

"We have a lot of catching up to do," Summer spat as she deleted the message. "Can you believe her? I mean the nerve of her! She thinks she can just call me and we'll go out to dinner and _catch up_. I swear!"

"So you're not going to call her back?"

"Hell no!"

"Ok."

"She always knew I could do it. Do what exactly? Be nominated for an Oscar, because last time I checked she did not support me being an actress and she stopped even calling after I graduated from high school. Yeah she always knew I could do it," Summer ranted. "Sometimes- I just…it's not even worth it."

Summer plopped down on the couch with a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked sitting down beside her.

"Huh…oh yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"I wonder what she wanted to-," Seth started.

"Can we just not do this right now? I don't care what she wanted. Her daughter's getting special attention and now mom's back and wants in on it."

"Ok then….do you think she'll call back?"

"Cohen, just drop it. I don't care what she does. I don't want to see her."

Seth just nodded his head.

"That's all you're going to do? Nod your head? My mother just called for the first time in like five years and you're going to nod your head?" Summer asked in a panic.

"What would you like me to do?" Seth asked slowly.

"I don't know!" Summer exclaimed. "….should I try to call her back?"

"I thought you didn't want to see her or speak to her or whatever."

"I don't…well I mean I guess I do…she's my mom," Summer said in a small voice.

"I know…if you want, I'll come with you to dinner," Seth offered.

"I'm not going to dinner!" Summer vowed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Why did you make me do this?" Summer asked.

"Summer," Seth said patiently.

"Oh God, I think I might be more nervous than I was for Letterman," Summer whined as they stood in front of the doors to a fancy restaurant in L.A.

"It will be fine. We'll just pop in, talk for a little bit, and leave," Seth assured her.

"Ok. I can do this."

"You can do this."

"I can."

"You can," Seth nodded.

"I can't," Summer pouted.

"Yes, you can. Now come on, the Summer Roberts I know doesn't back down from a challenge and this is clearly a challenge. Now let's open up these doors and walk in there and have a nice, pleasant dinner with your mother."

"Right. Nice, pleasant dinner," Summer took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle then stopped, "But what if she's like weird? Or what if she doesn't like you? Or worse, what if she doesn't like me?"

"She's your mother. She has to like you…and as for me, your dad doesn't so why should I care if your mom does," Seth grinned.

"So this will be fine?"

"It'll be better than fine."

"Ok."

With that, Summer opened the door to the restaurant and they walked inside.

"May I help you?" a man with a crisp black suit asked.

"Yes, we're here for-," Seth started to say.

"Summer Roberts, please come in. Allow me to get you our finest table," the man said anxiously. "Congratulations on your Oscar nomination."

"Thank you but actually our party's already-," Summer tried to explain.

"We'll get you a table with the best view of the city."

"Actually-," Seth cut in.

"Summer!" a mom in the far side of the room waved to them.

"Madam, please do not bother our guest," the man ordered.

"I'm her mother," Christina said walking up to them.

"Oh my! The resemblance is uncanny. I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Roberts."

"Fields, actually. Christina Fields."

"My apologies Mrs. Fields," the man said and backed away from them.

"Come have a seat," Christina smiled.

Summer nodded and grabbed Seth's hand for comfort.

"So aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Christina asked curiously.

"Aren't you going to tell me why your last name is Fields?" Summer said coldly.

"Summer."

"Christina," Summer countered.

Seth swallowed hard watching the two women size each other up. Finally Summer's mother's gaze seemed to soften.

"I planned on telling you," Christina explained.

"And what stopped you? Broken computer? Dead phone line? Long distance?" Summer asked icily.

Christina sighed, "I should have guessed you wouldn't take this well."

"You getting remarried or you severing all ties for past, oh I don't know, five years?"

"I meant to call you."

"So why didn't you? I tried your number several times before it was eventually disconnected," Summer said angrily.

"I moved."

"Obviously."

"Look, sweetheart, let's not dwell on the past. I made some mistakes concerning our relationship and I'd like for us to get past that. I want to be a part of your life," Christina said in a sing-song tone, as if she were talking to a child.

"You want to be a part of my life? Why? So you can go to the Academy Awards?"

"Are you asking me to go?" Christina asked hopefully.

"I already have a date…and I already have a parent coming."

"So Neil-,"

"My _father_ is coming. I don't really need any other parents there."

"Right. Of course."

"Plus Seth will be there. So I've really got all the support I need," Summer smiled at him.

Seth smiled back slightly.

"Seth, Seth Cohen. You really haven't changed a bit since…since…"

"High school. That would the last time you saw either of us," Summer cut in.

"Well you both look very good," Christina replied.

"So we have things to discuss?" Summer asked shortly, ignoring her compliment.

"I just wanted to catch up with my daughter."

"Yeah."

"So…I heard you might be engaged?" Christina asked, trying to see Summer's left hand.

It was under the table holding Seth's hand.

"Where'd you hear that? A reliable source?" Summer asked.

"Well…I…actually-," Christina mumbled.

"Read it in a magazine," Summer sighed.

Christina lowered her eyes.

"Do you actually want to catch up with your daughter? Or do you just want scoop on a celebrity?" Seth asked, speaking up.

"Well Mr. Cohen, it's nice to see you've grown back bone since high school," Christina laughed.

Summer rolled her eyes, "A lot of things that have happened since high school. I'm an actress. Did you know that? Oh wait yes, you always knew I could do it, even when you were telling me that I was making a huge mistake, that I should be in fashion or-or what was it? Oh yeah, that's right, I have a pretty face so I should just marry a doctor."

"Summer, you know that I-,"

"You know, I'm suddenly not that hungry anymore. Cohen?" Summer asked.

"Yeah. I think I've lost my appetite, too," Seth said as they stood up.

"It was great catching up with you, _Mother_," Summer said coolly as they left.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So that was interesting," Seth said while they were driving home.

Summer just stared out the window and nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah….It's just, I knew she was going to do this. Well not actually knew as in having the slightest idea how it would really go…but I knew….she's like that. I should have realized that she wouldn't change….I knew she just wanted a slice of the attention but a part of me hoped…I just wanted her to actually care about what I do," Summer confessed.

"She called. She may not come off with the best of intentions but at least you got to see her and at least she made some effort to care, even if it was for the wrong reasons," Seth said softly.

"I guess nobody has a perfect life, not even movie stars."

"Yeah, but see now you have something dramatic to tell Oprah," Seth teased.

"What?" Summer laughed.

"Well every time some big celebrity goes on Oprah, they tell all of these sob stories. How they struggled and starved for their passion, which you didn't have to do. Or how they gave up their family, which you didn't have to do, I mean your dad's still around and he's still supportive. Or they talk about how their childhood was so hard, we both know yours was pretty privileged, everybody from Newport has been pretty privileged," Seth snorted. "So now you have a story to tell Oprah."

"You think?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not? If everybody else can whine about their lives, why can't you?" Seth teased.

"I guess you're right," Summer joked back. "Plus I can always rant about my life-altering love affair with Matt Evans."

"Or your life-altering love affair with Seth Cohen."

"Nah. That's not interesting. Nobody cares about that," Summer smirked.

"True. So when's the interview?"

"I'll have to have Jerry get on that," Summer giggled.

"Sounds like a plan."

"You are so weird."

"Yeah, but you love me for it."

Summer pretended to think about that, "I don't know…love you because you're weird? I don't know about that."

"That hurts, Summer, that hurts."

They both laughed as they arrived at their apartment.

_(AN: This may not seem like an important chapter but it will play a part later. So I hoped you enjoyed it...and I hoped you all hated Christina as much as I did. But this is in no way a stab at Christina Aguilera...or Christina Applegate...or any other Christinas out there.. b/c I'm a fan of the previous two...and if your name is Christina, it's nothing personal. I was just listening to a little ofChristina Aguliera's "Stripped" cd the other day and so I used her name. lol...yeah so that little ramble of mine was pointless but it's what I do. haha. Keep on reading!)_


	11. The Press Firing Squad

Okay now before I write anything, even the disclaimer, I have to apologize for the SUPER long wait. I went to Disney World for Spring Break so obviously I couldn't write while I was riding the Tower of Terror or meeting Mickey and all of his friends. I actually had this chapter written before spring break but the day before I was leaving for Florida the server was overloaded or something because I couldn't log in. I know, I know it's just excuses and excusese. But seriously I couldn't get in to update. But that actually worked out in my favor because this chapter was originally different so I made some changes to it today after I got back from Spring Break and I think it's a lot better now. So once again, I apologize and there are no more major breaks from school until summer so I shouldn't keep you waiting that long ever again haha. And now on with this little story of mine.

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me. Don't sue._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summer took a deep breath before walking into Jerry's apartment. She knew what was coming.

"Have you looked at the newsstands? Or the magazine racks? Or the supermarket check outs?" Jerry asked, slapping a magazine down on his desk.

"Actually, no," Summer replied sounding very small.

"You're on the cover of all of them!"

"I'm guessing that's not a good thing."

"It depends what magazine you read. Some say you're an official Oscar nominee…and others say you're the fiancé of some nobody," Jerry sighed, sinking down into his chair.

"Oh," Summer said, sinking down into one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"We have to set up a big interview. 60 minutes or, or 20/20, or Larry King Live," Jerry said more to himself than to Summer.

"It'll be ok, Jerry."

"What are we going to do? I tried to fix this. I really tried!"

"I know you did…and I appreciate what you did, but it was bound to get out sooner or later," Summer reasoned.

"US Weekly has a picture of you and Seth from the premiere plastered on its cover with the headline 'Hollywood Hottie Scandal: Breakup and Makeup'….this is labeled as a scandal. It's not finding your true love or going back to your high school sweetheart. It's a scandal. People don't even care if you really love him. They care that he's not Matt Evans. National Enquirer says that you're on the rebound and Seth's taking advantage of that. Star Magazine says that you're the bad guy. You're just using some poor naïve nobody to get over Matt Evans, the real love of your life. Globe has a beautiful picture of you and Seth with the headline 'Oscar Attention Scheme: True Love or True Publicity'…we've got our work cut out for us, Summer," Jerry ranted.

Summer just groaned and began massaging her temples as she felt a major headache coming on.

"I've been dodging phone calls all morning. Every magazine wants a piece of what has been called the scandal of the year. We have to fix this," Jerry said, letting his head drop to the desk with a thud. "Ow."

"So we'll set up some reliable interviews," Summer suggested.

"Do you really think that will help? I don't think it will."

"Well what do you want me to do about it, Jerry?" Summer snapped.

"I don't know! I don't know what to do! This has never happened to a client of mine before!"

"That's because you've never had a successful client before!"

"So!"

Summer just rolled her eyes.

"What are we going to do? We have a huge celebrity scandal on our hands! What am I supposed to do with this? How do we fix this? Who should we get interviews with? Oh no! What about the Oscars? He'll be your date. Everyone will have question and it will be horrible. What if you win? Then you have to thank him. What if you lose? Then you've lost. What are we-," Jerry kept questioning.

"Jerry! Stop it! You're giving me headache!" Summer exclaimed.

"Well I've had a headache non-stop since the night of premiere."

"It's not my fault."

"You just had to tell him, didn't you? You couldn't have waited until some other night or some time when there wasn't a big crowd of people at a party," Jerry hissed.

"You're blaming this on me? That's ridiculous!" Summer fumed.

"You're right. This whole situation is ridiculous! I'll make some phone calls. I'll talk to these magazines. If they have official statement that you're not engaged then maybe it'll blow over before the Academy Awards."

"Ok. Good."

"But you can't wear that to the Oscars," Jerry said firmly, pointing to her ring.

"No! Jerry, no! I'm wearing it! I promised Seth!"

"No! Everyone will be looking for it!"

"Then everyone will see it! Maybe we don't have to worry about this. Maybe I should just tell the truth. People will eventually accept it," Summer shrugged.

"No! Not now! Not with the Oscar hanging in the balance! You can't do this now! After the Academy Awards do whatever you want, but until then we're keeping this hidden. We need time to explain the situation and I do not want this jeopardizing your chances."

"They don't give out Oscars based on your squeaky clean image or who you're in love with," Summer snorted.

"No, but people will tear you both apart on that red carpet. Win or lose, that night can be hell for you or it can be good. There's so much that can go wrong or so much that can go right. Focus on one thing at time. Right now, you need to focus on winning an Oscar not having a fiancé," Jerry explained.

"I'm _not_ revolving my life around the Oscars!"

"Do you want to win or not?"

"Of course I want to win, but I'm not going to give up my whole life for one night and one stupid award!"

"Summer-,"

"Jerry, listen to me. I am going to the Academy Awards with Seth Cohen as my date. I am wearing my engagement ring. If anyone asks about it, I will tell them the truth. I'm done trying to hide this. I'm not ashamed of Seth and I refuse to act like I am. I think that people will get more worked up over the fact that I'm trying to cover my engagement than the fact that I'm actually engaged," Summer pointed out.

"We'll agree to disagree. It's your life. It's your career. I'm just here to try to help you. That's my job. I don't agree with and you don't agree with me. But whatever," Jerry snapped.

"Agree to disagree…but I'm actually being the logical one here," Summer smirked.

"You're welcome to think that," Jerry said, trying to still sound angry even though his anger was slipping away.

"I have to go. Pop some Advil, drink a little coffee, and relax. If people have too many questions after the Academy Awards, I'll just go on Oprah or something," Summer teased, standing up.

"I'll hold you to that."

Summer just smiled at him as she slipped out the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Two days later._

"This is E! News Live. Tonight we'll chat with Oscar nominees, talk about Spielberg's latest project, and what's up with Angelina Jolie's new look? We'll also take a look inside your favorite shows. What can we expect for the spring's sweeps? Up first we're talking to Spielberg." Patrick Stinson said.

Summer sighed as she sat on a big comfy couch.

"So you ready for this?" Giuliana DePandi asked. _(AN: yeah just pretend that she's still one of the hosts of the show years from now ok.)_

"Yeah. You're not going to drill me too hard on my personal life, are you?" Summer teased.

"I'll try not to."

"Thanks."

"And now it's Oscar buzz. Who's been nominated and how do they feel? First we'll check in with some of your favorite celebrities on the red carpet and in New York City as well as L.A. Then we'll zip it on over to Giuliana and one of the nominees here in our very own studio," Patrick said, before they rolled the clip of the interviews with the other nominees.

"You have many more interviews today?" Giuliana asked.

"No, not today. Yesterday was crazy. Next week should be pretty interesting too," Summer replied.

Giuliana laughed.

"And now to you, Giuliana," Patrick said as the cameras turned on to Summer and Giuliana.

"Hi. I'm here with best-actress nominee, Summer Roberts. Thanks for joining us today, Summer."

"Thanks for having me," Summer smiled.

"So congratulations are clearly in order. This is your first nomination and critics have the odds stacked in your favor. How does it feel to be nominated?"

"It's really….mind-blowing. This is something that every actress dreams of. This is the Academy Awards. Ask anyone, they'd all love for the chance to take home an Oscar. I just feel so incredibly privileged right now. I don't think it's really even set in yet."

"Critics are loving your performance in The War. I've gotta say, I was impressed."

"Thank you. I really loved working on that film. The atmosphere was so great to work in. The cast was just fabulous. We all really had that chemistry that just made the whole film work. And Jim Fontell, the director, had such a wonderful vision for this film. He really knew how he wanted to portray this story and I was so fortunate to be a part of it. And to be recognized for my work, is just…wow," Summer beamed.

"So how does it feel to not only be nominated but to possibly be the top pick for the Oscar?" Giuliana asked.

"Honestly, I can't even wrap my head around that concept. I think if you're nominated then you're automatically one of the top picks for the Oscar. I have some real competition in this category. The other three actresses are phenomenal. I, truthfully, think that it can go to any one of us. The other three ladies are soo good. I don't know how it will go down," Summer replied.

"But you've got to be hoping that you'll walk away with the award."

"Well of course. I mean I can only hope for the best, right?" Summer laughed.

"Your personal life has been talked about just as much as your nomination. Do you feel that this almost takes away from everything? Do you feel that your personal life questions are almost overshadowing all of the congratulations that are in order?"

"It is frustrating to have everyone talking about your personal life because that's the thing that's just for me. But it's all part of the job. When I decided to make movies and be in the spotlight, I knew what I was getting in to. Privacy is limited and that's all part of the territory. Would I prefer that all of these questions would arise at different time when I'm not nominated for an Academy Award? Yeah, of course I do. But I understand that this is just another aspect of being a celebrity and I can't let that take away from my happiness over this nomination."

"You refuse to discuss your personal life at this time. Do you think it's fair to your fans to leave them in the dark? Especially now when their support is what got you to where you are," Giuliana asked.

"I love my fans. I've never been the type of person to turn away a fan. I'm always happy to give an autograph or a hug or take a picture or just spend time with my fans. If I see you at a coffee shop, I'll gladly have coffee with you. If I see you at the bar, I'll gladly have a drink. If I see a fan at the mall, I might not spend my whole shopping adventure browsing for clothes with you, but I'm always happy to spend time with my fans. They got me where I am. But at the same time, I feel that some things I need to keep to myself. It's no secret that I am in a relationship now with someone who is not usually in the public eye. I have no problem sharing myself with my fans…but I try not to share him with them as much. I just don't feel right about forcing my life on him," Summer explained.

"A lot of controversy surrounds you right now. Rumors of engagements and rumors again about your past break up with fellow celebrity, Matt Evans, are you avoiding most relationship talks to try to prevent this from happening in the future?"

"In a way, yes. But honestly, I have no problem talking about my relationships. I don't mind telling people that I'm in relationship. There are a lot of rumors circulating and I know that people are curious as to why I haven't denied or admitted to any rumors. I think that people will have their own ideas about me regardless of what I say. So if I just refuse to comment either way, then it saves me a lot of unwanted attention and more rumors. I'm just trying to focus on my career and the Academy Awards and once all of this is over with, then I'll discuss my personal life. But right now, I'm just trying to focus on what's really at hand."

"But you will eventually comment on your relationship with Seth Cohen?"

"Eventually. Just right now, I feel that people should be focusing their attention on my work and on my nomination and my career, not my personal life. That gossip is for my down time," Summer laughed.

"Well thank you for your time and congratulations again. We here at the studio wish you the best of luck," Giuliana smiled.

"Thank you."

"And now back to you, Patrick."

"That was pretty much painless," Summer joked after the cameras went back to the other part of the studio.

"I'm sorry about all of the sticky personal questions."

"It's your job."

Giuliana smiled and nodded, "Well thank you for doing the show with us."

"You're welcome. Thank you for having me."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two months have a passed and Summer has done countless interviews and gracefully avoided most of the personal questions, leaving the general public in the dark about whether or not she was actually engaged. The rumors were starting to die because the way Summer answered her questions gave the impression that even though she wouldn't comment either way it was because she was just trying to keep Seth from the spotlight and she wasn't really engaged. It also helped that Jerry put a different spin on the situation. The more press Summer has had, the more people began to doubt an actual engagement was going on. Seth was happy because Summer never actually denied him. Summer was happy because the public was finally starting to back off some just in time for the Academy Awards, which were quickly approaching. The paparazzi, however, were constantly trying to snap shots of Seth and Summer together for another outrageous article in the sleazy gossip magazines. At least the other magazines had backed off a little.

Also a lot of the engagement buzz had be taken away from Summer as Billy and Nicole grew pretty serious about each. Plus, David had proposed to his longtime girlfriend, Jennifer, and had openly told the public about it. But even the press over his engagement was starting to become overshadowed by the press surrounding the approaching Oscars. Both guys weren't nominated but we going anyway to support Summer and the film which wasn't up for best picture but was nominated in several other categories like best original screenplay.

The Academy Awards were now only a week away. Seth had been in New York for the past two weeks for a conference at his old office since he got transferred to the Newport office. Seth's work load has really caught up with him lately. Taking off all of that time for Ryan and Marissa's wedding and then calling off for Summer's premiere and other press events they've attended since then, he's had to work over-time. Summer even went to the SAG Awards with her dad because Seth couldn't get off work since he was taking off for the Academy Awards.

"Have you decided who you're wearing?" Marissa asked.

"Well I wore Stella McCartney to the SAG Awards and I took that one home so I figured I'd better stick with the same designer," Summer replied.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little…ok a lot. I only have week. I'm not sure if I'm just ready to get this over with or if I'm completely dreading it. I just wish that this week would go quickly….and I can't wait to see Seth."

"He's coming back tonight, right?"

"Yes," Summer beamed.

"That's good. You're obviously excited about that," Marissa laughed.

"Oh my God, I didn't think it'd be like this. I haven't seen him for two weeks and I'm going crazy. I don't know what I'm going to do in three months when I have to go to Australia for that movie."

"You know he'll come visit you."

"I know but I want him to just come with me," Summer confessed.

"He can't. They're on him enough about how much work he's missed."

"I know."

"He should just quit. He hates his job anyway," Marissa grinned. "You could be the supporter of your family."

"I wish. Cohen would never quit his job. He may be pretty girly sometimes but he's till got this manly pride in him that he wants to be the provider for our family," Summer said the last part in deep manly voice.

They both erupted into giggles.

"You never know, Sum. He'd do just about anything to make you happy. Besides, I'm sure he's been suffering for the past two weeks too."

"Oh I know he has. He's called like every night practically begging me to fly out and see him," Summer smirked.

"See."

"Yeah but the sad part is, if I hadn't been so busy trying to prepare for all of this Oscar stuff, I probably would have flown clear to New York just for the night."

Marissa just laughed at her.

"I'm serious, Coop. I'm pathetic. What are we going to do when I have to go places? Australia's gonna suck without him…and I love going to Australia."

"You'll work something out."

Just then the door opened up.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to get back to Newport," Seth announced.

"You're back!" Summer exclaimed, jumping up and throwing her arms around him.

"I thought you weren't coming back until tonight," Marissa said with an amused look on her face.

"I wasn't going to. I was supposed to have meetings all day…but that fell threw," Seth said glancing to the floor, embarrassed.

"What happened?" Summer asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Well the head of my department apparently complained to the head of the corporation who then recognized why my name seemed so familiar. Apparently his granddaughter is a huge fan of yours and knows everything about you including every rumor and who you're currently involved with. He questioned me about all of my absences, which I guess it's my fault for always asking for time off…," Seth trailed off.

"You got fired," Summer said guiltily.

"I wish. I got demoted…but they did make Newport my official base so that's good."

"You got what?" Marissa asked in shock.

"I got demoted…you know, they gave me a lower position company. It sucks. Less pay. Less time off. But they did guarantee that I have Oscar Night off. So I guess that part doesn't suck as bad as the rest of it," Seth explained.

"They gave you a crappy job and a pay cut but then gave you that night off?" Summer asked incredulously.

"Well like I said, the head of corporation's granddaughter is a fan so…,"

"So what did you do?" Summer asked narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing…well ok so maybe I had to do a little persuading with the boss man…yeah…we're going to his granddaughter's birthday party next month," Seth said sheepishly.

"We're what?"

"It's not a big deal. It's not even a big party. She's like twelve or something."

"Cohen! Wh-what were you thinking? I'm not some sideshow circus freak or like a clown or something!"

"Huh?" Seth asked laughing at her.

"Don't laugh at me! I'm serious! There'll be like little teenagers gawking at me at some kid's birthday party!"

"Little teenagers gawk everywhere you go."

"That's not the point!"

"Look, it was the birthday party or my job because there's no way I'm missing the Oscars," Seth pointed out.

"Yeah but- that's not fair…but whatev. I guess I'll have Jerry pencil it into my schedule," Summer muttered.

"That's my girl," Seth grinned.

"Shut up, Cohen!"

"Yes ma'am."

"So what just happened here? You're doing birthday parties now? Because my birthday's coming up in a few months and if you're into that type of thing I was thinking we could rent you a clown suit," Marissa smirked.

"Coop!" Summer shrieked.

Marissa burst into giggles.

_(AN: Yep long wait for an update. Hey that rhymed. Anyways, I have two chapters for ya this time and I'll be working day and night on giving you two new chapters soon. Hope you enjoy these. Keep on reading!)_


	12. The Big Night

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me._

"Are you ready yet?" Seth called from his spot on the couch.

"Seth, you're going to get your tux all wrinkled and Summer's going to kill you for it," Marissa laughed.

"Do you even live at your house with your husband?" Seth asked, rolling his eyes as he continued to flip through the channels.

"Hey you're out of Swiss cheese," Ryan shouted from the kitchen.

"Then make a sandwich at your own house," Seth replied.

Ryan came out of the kitchen with a sandwich of some sort that was lacking Swiss cheese. He flopped down on the couch by Seth.

"So how much longer till you guys leave?" Ryan asked.

"Well we were supposed to leave five minutes ago," Seth said loudly.

"Shut up, Cohen," Summer yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah so who knows," Seth shrugged to Ryan.

"I should see if she needs anymore help," Marissa said, heading to the bathroom.

"Yeah and see if she's almost ready," Seth called after her.

Seth and Ryan sat in silence for a moment, both tuned into a commercial.

"So how's the married life treating ya?" Seth asked.

"Good."

"That's good."

"Yeah," Ryan replied. "How's the pre-marriage life?"

"It's good. I mean it's a little stressful. She's busy. Then I'm busy. Then we're both busy. Then neither one of us is busy so we're busy together…but it's good," Seth rambled.

"That's good."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence again.

"You know I feel like we don't talk anymore," Seth said suddenly.

"We were just talking," Ryan deadpanned.

Seth rolled his eyes, "Yeah about stupid stuff, but whatever happened to Seth and Ryan time?"

"I don't know. I got married. You got engaged."

"Yeah but still- we're like brothers, man. We're supposed to talk about stuff."

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Ryan asked, confused.

"How are you? I mean really. How is your life?" Seth questioned.

"It's good."

"That's all you're going to say? It's good? Whatever happened to the whole 'well life is good but Marissa and I got into a fight and she called me an ass but we've made up again so it's alright. But works sucks and our parents are not so subtly pushing for a bigger commitment and grandchildren'?" Seth asked all in one breath.

"That's not my life. That's yours. You and Summer fight and make up…and your job sucks….oh and I've already made the big commitment so the push for marriage is over, but I am sensing the push for grandkids," Ryan replied.

"Ok then. I'm glad your life's good."

"Yeah."

"Do you think they're almost done yet?" Seth asked impatiently.

"I don't know."

"Do you think it can really take that long for your wife to curl a couple of hairs on Summer's head?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think that it really takes all day for women to get ready for these things? I swear Summer got up at like five this morning."

"I don't know."

"Do you think-," Seth started to ask.

"You could just go to the bathroom and ask them, instead of asking me," Ryan interrupted.

"I would but Summer told me earlier today that if I came in there one more time she would prevent me from ever having children if you catch my drift. I mean she actually said that."

"But that would prevent her from having kids too," Ryan pointed out.

"You know she really didn't seem to care about that. She just looked…pissed."

Ryan fought back a grin as he nodded.

The sound of heels clicking quickly across the floor brought Ryan and Seth's attention away from the TV.

"You're going to wrinkle your suit!" Summer shrieked once she saw Seth.

"You look…wow. You look just…amazing," Seth tried to find the words.

"Thank you but you looked wrinkled! What were you thinking?"

"Sorry."

"Great. Now we're going to be late," Summer complained. "Let's go, Cohen!"

"We wouldn't be late if you-," Seth started but stopped as he received a sharp glare from Summer and a warning glance from Marissa. Even Ryan shook his head. "Right. Let's go."

Summer darted out the front door without even a goodbye to everyone.

"Um, I guess you can see yourselves out," Seth shrugged to Ryan and Marissa, "And uh, we'll talk to you later."

"Good luck, Sum," Marissa shouted from the front door as Summer quickly climbed into the limo.

Summer waved her hand behind her head to thank Marissa, before she slammed the limo door shut.

"See ya, man," Ryan said as Seth shrugged again and made his way to the limo.

Seth opened up the car door and started to climb in. Ryan and Marissa laughed as they heard Summer yelling that he better not make her late.

"I wish I was going to the Academy Awards," Marissa said wistfully as the limo drove off.

"You know she'd bring you over anyone else in the world if she could. She had to take Seth and her dad got his own way there. She couldn't bring a bunch of guests but I figure she'd even take you over Seth if their relationship wouldn't end over it," Ryan laughed.

"True. Seth would be pretty offended."

"Yeah, especially since he thinks that she's going to come clean about their engagement tonight."

"You don't think she will?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know. I mean how long did they date before she acknowledged him in high school? This is hundred times that. Now she has to acknowledge him in front of America…and I don't know how many coffee carts are at the Academy Awards, but Seth says he's got a feeling about this."

"But you think he's wrong."

Ryan's silence confirmed Marissa's statement.

"Ryan, she loves him. This isn't high school anymore. Summer told the press she's involved with him," Marissa said, defending her best friend.

"Yeah but she didn't tell them she's engaged to him. It's one thing to be involved with someone and an entirely different thing to be engaged. Seth would tell the world if he could-," Ryan started.

"And Summer would to if she could, but she can't. Her career won't let her."

"And Seth would give up his career for her. He'd give up the world for her."

"I don't like where this going. I don't want to argue about this. But just know that I believe that when the time is right Summer will tell everyone. She's not ashamed of Seth and yes, maybe she is being a little selfish but she's nominated for a freaking Oscar. She has a lot to deal with right now," Marissa defended.

"And obviously Seth isn't the top priority to deal with," Ryan said, sticking up for his best friend.

"I'm not arguing with you over this. I've known Summer forever. I'm right. You'll see," Marissa said in a tone that clearly said this conversation was over.

"I can't believe we almost had our first martial conflict over Summer and Seth," Ryan said after a minute of silence.

Marissa fought back a grin before giving in and kissing him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So are you nervous?" Seth asked cautiously.

He couldn't stand the silence for another minute. Neither of them had spoken since she screamed at him when he got in the car.

"No. I get nominated for an Oscar every day so I'm cool with it," Summer snapped.

"Right. Sorry I asked then."

"Sorry you asked? Sorry you asked! You are such an ass," Summer hissed.

Seth nodded and didn't reply. Summer crossed her arms over her chest and nervously tapped her foot on the floor. She clenched her jaws and glared out the window angrily. Seth slumped back in his seat and began wringing his hands together anxiously. He chewed on his lip and stared at the floor sadly. Summer glanced at him and her stern face softened a little then realizing what she was doing she glared out the window again. Then she took another small peak at Seth and she caved.

"Cohen, I'm sorry. I'm so nervous and just anxious and everything's crazy. I shouldn't take it out you. I'm sorry," she said softly.

Seth looked up at her and gave her a small smile, but it still managed to bring out his dimples. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"So you're not going to say anything? I just apologized to you," Summer said narrowing her eyes at him.

Then Seth further irritated Summer when he began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You," Seth chuckled and tried to cover for himself when Summer gave him a death look. "I mean not you-just-it's ok. You didn't have to apologize. You're stressed and nervous and I love you."

"Way to save yourself, Cohen," Summer smirked smacking his arm playfully.

"I try," Seth grinned.

"For the past two months, I have been going crazy wishing for this day. Now that it's actually here I wish it wasn't. I just wanted to get it over with and now I'm scared out of my mind. What if I win? What am I supposed to say? I mean I sort of thought of speech but what if I take after you and just start rambling nonsense? Or worse what if I lose? What am I supposed to do then? Just smile at the camera and act like the bitch who gets it deserves it?" Summer panicked.

"The bitch who gets it? Whatever happened to the three other lovely actresses who are very talented and whom you admire?"

"Shut up, Cohen. I'm serious. I'm freaking out, here!"

Summer began to breathe in and out faster and faster but not catching her breath. She was nearly hyperventilating.

"Summer, calm down," Seth ordered.

Summer looked at him with wide eyes, "I can't. I can't breathe. Oh my God."

"Summer," Seth said soothingly and began rubbing her back with one hand with squeezing her hand with his other. "It's ok. Just breathe for me, Sum. It's going to be fine. I'll be by your side the whole night. Win or lose, you'll be fine and I'll be right there."

Summer began to calm down and then suddenly kissed him passionately.

"Whoa," Seth murmured breaking the kiss.

Summer crawled toward the front part of the limo and rolled up the window between them and their driver. Then she crawled back to Seth and climbed onto his lip. She began kissing him feverishly.

"Summer. Whoa. Chill out a little," Seth said gasping for air as he pulled her back from his lips.

"Let's do it."

"Uh-um-what?"

"I've always wanted to have sex in a limo," Summer said huskily.

"But your pretty dress and your nice hair," Seth squeaked out sounding more like a pubescent boy than a 25 year-old man.

"You're actually trying to talk your way out of sex with me?"

"No! Definitely not! It's just- we're going to be there in like five minutes."

"We can be quick," Summer smiled running her hands down the front of his tux to the top of his pants.

"Yes. Sometimes we are kind of quick but-," Seth started.

"Real quick."

"Hey! Look, the point is as much as I would love to just ravage you in the back of a limo with your hair all pretty and your dress all sexy and nice and everything, we can't do this now."

"But-," Summer began to protest.

"But nothing. You're nervous and…well obviously you have some strange issues with intimacy and such to take care of your nerves- but anyway, tonight is special and this is a big deal for you, for us. Later we can celebrate or console each other all we want to, but now really isn't the time…besides, you don't want to show up to your first Academy Awards with crazy sex hair, do you?" Seth laughed.

"No," Summer giggled. "I'm just so nervous and _frustrated_."

"And believe me later tonight you can take out all your frustrations on me and I will have no complaints."

Suddenly Summer looked like she might cry.

"Was that the wrong thing to say?" Seth asked fearfully.

"I love you," Summer sniffed and kissed him softly.

"I love you too."

"I really love you," Summer said hugging him tightly.

"And I really love you…but Sum, this is kind of weird. I mean, you're not like…bipolar, are you?" Seth asked.

"What?"

"Well it's just that one minute you're angry and then you're lusty and then you're all with the hugging and the love….it's cool…but it's weird."

With a sigh, Summer finally got off his lap and sat in her own seat.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. I feel like I've just run a marathon with all of my emotions but I actually think it's all out of my system. Thank you," Summer said slowly.

"It's what I'm here for. Punching bag, sex toy, and lovable fiancé," Seth grinned. "So you're good?"

Summer nodded, "Yeah, I'm good….I think I'm ready for this."

"Good…I'm not," Seth said swallowing hard as the limo finally pulled up in front of hundreds of screaming fans and paparazzi.

"It's too late to back out now, Cohen. We're at the red carpet."

"Oh God," Seth said as he turned pale.

"You can do this. We both can do this. This isn't my night. This is our night."

"Our night, right. Got it."

"Let's do this," Summer said as the limo stopped and the driver got out and opened up the door for her.

She grabbed Seth's hand and they stepped onto the red carpet of the Academy Awards.

_(AN: Oh the excitement is building! I can't wait for the Oscars! But um yeah my inspiration for Summer's multiple personality disorder freakout? Truthfully, I figured that's what any person would do in that situation...ok maybe not any person in the world but I would definitely freak out if I was going to the Oscars. I would probably be bitchy and maybe get a little sentimental and if I had a Seth Cohen in my life I would probably try to do him in the limo on the way there. So yeah! Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update again tomorrow or the day after that. Keep on reading!)_


	13. And the Oscar goes to

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me...I hope this chapter is well worth the wait. It took me forever to decide how I wanted to go about it._

"Summer!"

"Summer Roberts!"

"Over here!"

"Stop!"

"Summer, look this way!"

Photographers and fans alike were screaming her name in every direction. Seth let her yank him around to face this way and that way. He was completely blown away by the intensity of the crowd. Yes, the Academy Awards were truly a big deal, who would have guessed. It was a lot bigger than Summer's premiere.

"Hi, I'm live from the red carpet with best-actress nominee, Summer Roberts. Summer thank you for joining us today," Melissa Rivers said.

"Thank you. I'm just so happy to be here. This is amazing," Summer gushed and squeezed Seth's hand.

"The tension is certainly rising. Your nerves have to be going completely nuts. How are you holding up?"

"Well the ride here was certainly interesting but I'm doing alright now…just incredibly nervous," Summer laughed.

"And what about you? Seth Cohen, correct? How are you holding up?"

Seth just smiled uneasily and nodded.

"That says it all," Melissa chuckled.

"You usually can't get him to shut up. This is amazing," Summer teased.

Seth smiled at her. "Relax," she mouthed to him.

"Now this is your big night and lots of people across America have thought that your own personal life may overshadow this event. It doesn't really seem to be the case now, does it?" Melissa smiled.

"No, this is truly…I don't even know how to describe what I'm feeling. Tonight is…wow. Things have been shaky with the press but everyone has slacked off recently and hopefully people are focusing on my work at the moment. Right now that's what tonight is really about," Summer replied.

Melissa nodded, "You look absolutely gorgeous. Who are you wearing this evening?"

"Stella McCartney. The SAG awards went well so I figured I know a good thing when I see and I'd stick with it."

"And Seth, who are you wearing this evening?"

"Armani," Seth replied shyly.

"He really is a talker, isn't he," Melissa teased.

"You'd be surprised. I can normally talk your ear off," Seth actually spoke a full sentence.

"Well thank you both. And the best of luck to you, Summer."

"Thank you," Summer smiled and led Seth away by the hand.

"Did you see that?" the camera man for E! asked.

"It's the Academy Awards. That's the focus tonight. But I couldn't miss that rock for a mile away," Melissa replied. "So I guess the rumors are true."

"I didn't get a close-up."

"It doesn't matter. It will be in every magazine tomorrow morning with tons of close-ups."

"True."

As Seth and Summer made their way down the red carpet full of interviews and pictures, Seth became a little more comfortable talking in the interviews and loosened up. They did several more interviews than at Summer's premiere and so many people were now screaming both of their names. Seth felt like he was a celebrity too.

"Hi. Access Hollywood here with best actress nominee, Summer Roberts. So Summer, are you getting anxious?"

"Very. This is so surreal. I remember watching the Academy Awards a few years ago and thinking that it was all some big show. Actress gushed about how amazing this is but I just assumed that they were supposed to do that. The sob stories of trailer park life and being from a small town and finally making it here, all of that just seemed like some act; but I can honestly say that this really is mind-blowing. It's so huge. Look at this crowd," Summer grinned gesturing to the people behind her.

"And who is this handsome fellow? Perhaps the face that's grazed the covers of several magazines lately attached with several rumors?" the interviewer asked nodding to Seth.

"Seth Cohen. Rumor mill man, at your service," Seth smiled, extending his hand for a shake.

"So what about these rumors? Everyone's heard Summer's views but what about you?"

"What about me? This really isn't about me. This is about the Oscars and Summer's wonderful performance. I'm not a celebrity. I'm not constantly being hounded by reporters so technically I'm free for an interview any time…but tonight is all about my girl," Seth said with a twinkle in his eye.

"So you easily dodge the questions too, nice," the interviewer grinned.

"Well she's been training me."

"I have. It's true. We've both been working really hard at the art of avoiding questions," Summer added with a smirk.

"Well you do a fabulous job."

"The training's really paying off," Seth laughed and gave Summer a high five, which was just perfect enough that the light reflected off her engagement ring when she lifted her hand to meet his.

"That's pretty."

"What? Oh this?" Summer asked uneasily as she held up her left hand.

"Wow," the interviewer gushed.

"Yeah," Seth said slowly, dragging out the word.

"So I suppose congratulations are in order."

"Um, well…yes," Summer blushed a little.

"Then congratulations. Don't worry. This isn't live. We won't air it unless we get full consent."

"Oh ok. Then thank you. I mean- well it's not that we don't want people to know, it's just," Seth said nervously.

"You need your privacy for a while. I understand…so Summer, congratulations on your nomination and the best of luck to you."

"Thank you," Summer said and they began to walk away.

"Think they'll air that?" Seth asked, once they were far away.

"Of course. But not until tomorrow or the next day. Whenever the show airs I guess, but we don't have to worry about it right now."

"So is Jerry going to kill you?"

"We don't have to worry about that right now," Summer shrugged it off.

"Right."

"It was going to come out eventually anyway. Tomorrow they'll just play it off like they were the first to know or something…I don't really care anyway. I shouldn't have to hide my engagement to you."

Seth grinned happily as they finished up the red carpet.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"SUM! Over here!" David shouted.

"Hey you guys," Summer said as she and Seth joined the small group who had saved them seats.

"Nervous?" Billy asked as they took their seats.

"No, you know I'm really starting to get used to these big awards shows," Summer teased.

"You look so beautiful," Jennifer gushed.

"Thanks. You look absolutely gorgeous. You're like glowing."

"Well…" Jennifer grinned.

"She's glowing because everyone has been praising her engagement ring for the past hour," David cut in with an equally as large grin.

"What about you? Anyone notice the incredibly large diamond on your left hand?" Natalie asked with a wink.

"Actually…yeah, a few people noticed," Summer confessed with a small smile playing on her lips.

"We even got an interview about it…which they swore they wouldn't air," Seth laughed.

"Jerry's going to throw a fit," David snorted as he joined in Seth's laughter.

"Unless Summer takes it home tonight. He'd be so thrilled that he actually has a successful client, I'd bet he'd just congratulate you for both," Billy smirked.

"Don't jinx me!"

"Oh come on, Sum,you havepractically in the b-," Billy started.

"Don't even say it! I don't want to hear it! I don't care! I'm not listening to you! You're only going to jinx me!" Summer snapped putting her fingers in her ears and ignoring Billy.

"I never knew she was superstitious," Billy chuckled.

"Are you kidding me? She's the queen of superstition. In college, she wore the same pair of underwear for each bio exam. She thought if she did that then she'd pass…which she actually did pass. Granted, she just barely passed but she passed. And she swore it was all thanks to the underwear," Seth explained.

They all laughed as Summer sat there still ignoring them with her fingers in her ears.

The lights dimmed as the music started and their group fell silent. Summer quickly yanked her fingers from her ears and turned to look at Seth with wide eyes.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "It's actually starting."

Seth smiled and took her hand as she settled back in her seat.

"This is so cool," Jennifer whispered.

"Yeah, no kidding, I've never even been here before," David whispered back.

"Me either," Billy added.

"I guess it's a first time for all of us," Summer muttered softly to the group.

In true Academy Awards fashion, they started with all of the stupid awards that no one cares about. And in true viewers' fashion, I also don't care so we're skipping over that part.

"And the winner for Best Animated Film is…_The Land Before Time XXVII_," Jude Law announced.

"There's like three more categories until mine," Summer whispered to Seth squeezing his hand tightly.

"Just calm down, relax, and don't forget to breathe. You wouldn't want to pass out before they even announce the nominees," Seth replied giving her a reassuring smile and squeezing her hand back lightly.

Summer took a deep breath and focused her attention on the stage in front of her as Sean Penn and Nicole Kidman stepped up to the podium.

"And the nominees for best supporting actor are…Cuba Gooding Jr. in _The Commander of Us_…Tom Hanks in _The Great Lengths_…Johnny Depp in _Mr. Brightside_…John Travolta in _Do What You Do_…and Freddie Highmore in _Dear Johnny_," Sean Penn announced as they showed the clips from the films.

"And the Oscar goes to…," Nicole Kidman started.

"Johnny Depp for _Mr. Brightside_," they said in unison.

Summer began to nervously chew on her lip and completely tuned out THE Johnny Depp's acceptance speech.

"How many more till yours?" David asked leaning over to Summer.

"Best Adapted Screenplay then me," Summer said shakily.

Davidnodded and took a deep breath as Summer did the same.

Some young actor Summer hadn't really heard of walked out onto the stage with Natalie Portman and they began to announce the nominees for Best Adapted Screenplay.

"And the nominees are….Tracy Phillips's _The Story of Me _based on the novel _The Life and Career of Marilyn Monroe _by Jordan Terrell, Don Jenkinson's _Corona_ based on the Peter Knight novel of the same title, Nona Simple's _So This is Love_ based on the story of _Cinderella_, and Megan Shae's _Annadel_ based on the novel _Storming Heaven_ by Denise Giardina," Natalie Portman announced. _(AN: I don't own Storming Heaven it's just a book I had to read for my English class and I thought it'd make a good movie someday.)_

"Oh God, it's almost time," Summer panicked.

"And the Oscar goes to…Megan Shae for _Annadel_ based on Denise Giardina's _Storming Heaven_."

"Do you have a speech prepared just in case?" David asked anxiously.

"Shut up, David. I can't think now," Summer replied shortly taking deep breathes repeatedly as Megan Shae gave her acceptance speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome from _Nights in New Mexico_ Jamie Foxx and from the upcoming film _Two, Too _please welcome Sandra Bullock."

"Every year there comes along a woman who exemplifies what it means to be an actress," Sandra started.

"A woman who carries the film on her back with grace and masterful skill," Jamie continued.

"Whether she is a criminal, a single mother, a nurse, or a devoted housewife…"

"This woman carries herself with poise, heart, intelligence, and even if she's wrong in her doings you can't help but love her for who she is."

"Tonight we honor five women who have shown extraordinary talent and have perfected their craft to capture our hearts and intrigue our minds," Sandra finished.

"And the nominees are…," Jamie announced. "Ashley Judd in _Framed_, Amy Smart in _The Hopeless_, Summer Roberts in _The War_, Jennifer Garner in _Annadel_, and Julianne Moore in _Nothing's Ever Simple in Suburbia_."

"And the Oscar goes to…," they said in unison.

Summer held her breath and shut her eyes. She had a death grip on Seth's hand. It was perhaps the longest pause in the history of the world. How long does it take to open a freaking envelope? Can these two even read? This really is the longest pause in the history of the world!

"…Summer Roberts in The War," they announced excitedly.

Summer's eyes flew open. They were round and enormous. Seth had never seen her looked so shocked.

'Me?' Summer mouthed to Seth.

"Congratulations, Sum," Seth grinned and kissed her happily.

"Me?" Summer asked out loud as she stood up.

"Congratulations," David said, kissing her cheek as the whole group stood with her.

"Congratulations, Love," Billy said, kissing her cheek also.

"Oh my God," Summer breathed as she made her way out of the row and down the aisle to the stage.

She looked out on the crowd. Everyone was applauding. She was completely awe-struck as the lights shone on her.

"Wow," was the first thing out of her mouth. "I-I can't believe this. This is just…wow. Um…I guess I'm supposed to thank some people…wow. Ok. I-I would like to thank God. First off, I have to thank God because without him none of this is possible. I'd like to thank my father. Daddy, I love you. I'm so glad you're here for me now for everything…um, wow," she giggled nervously. "I'd like to thank the studio for giving me this wonderful opportunity. My manager Jerry, we did it. I love you. We did it! Uh…I need to thank Ron Bergman the director and producer, Claire my hair and make up girl, um my agency, my wonderful costars, David and Billy, I love you both so much."

She glanced around anxiously. "I don't know how much time I have left but I have to thank my best friend, Marissa Cooper who couldn't be here tonight but I know she's watching at home and she's been there for me from the beginning of…my entire life really, and Ryan, thank you for being there as a friend and as replacement Coop, you know I love you both. The Cohens, my second family, Sandy and Kirsten, I love you guys, thank you for taking a small, lonely girl into your home and your lives and always sharing the holidays with her."

She tried to find Seth in the crowd but the lights were so blinding and she knew she was running out of time to talk.

"And um, last but definitely not least, Seth…"and then she spotted him grinning up at her. "You mean the world to me. I couldn't do any of this without you. I-I love you so much. And I'm so glad you came here with me and we could share this night together and the rest of our lives together," Summer grinned holding up her left hand for the entire audience and all of America to see.

A few actual gasps were heard from the audience as well as some aw's.

"This one's for us," Summer smiled lifting the Oscar up. "Thank you. Oh and thanks to my fans. I wouldn't be here without them. I love you all. Thank you."

The crowd applauded as the band kicked in. Jamie Foxx and Sandra Bullock escorted her off the stage.

"Congratulations on both accounts," Sandra smiled and hugged Summer once they were backstage.

"Thank you. I can't believe this. This is so surreal."

"Congratulations," Jamie said as they all parted ways.

Eventually Summer made her way back to her seat for the end of the show.

"I can't believe you did that," Seth grinned as she sat down.

"Believe it," Summer replied with a grin.

They kissed briefly before someone behind them tapped Seth on the shoulder. They both turned around.

"Congratulations on the engagement," Jack Nicholson chuckled. "And Miss Roberts congratulations on your Oscar."

"Thank you," Seth and Summer both smiled.

"I can't believe Jack Nicholson just congratulated us on our engagement," Seth gushed in a whisper.

"Believe it," Summer giggled and kissed him again.

_(AN: Hey! She WON! Yeah like that was a surprise. But I hope you enjoyed it. Keep on reading! I'll try to update again soon but I have two more tests this week and a play this week and starting a big play next week...sorry I didn't update a little sooner I was emotionally distraught over the heart-wrenching loss of my Mountaineers. But I still love them anyway! Elite 8 isn't half bad.)_


	14. The Postshow

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me._

Marissa hung up the phone, "That was Summer. She wants all of us to meet her at the crab shack. She and Seth skipped the after parties and they want to celebrate with us."

"Do we need to call anyone?"

"No, Summer said she'd call Sandy and Kirsten and I guess the rest of the crew is coming back to Newport with them."

"Ok. Sounds good to me," Ryan replied and went to grab his shoes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I just want to get away from all of this press," Summer sighed as she and Seth made their way to their limo.

"Well I think we'll be alright at the crab shack," Seth smiled.

"I hope so."

"Summer! Summer Roberts!" one reported yelled jogging toward them.

Summer turned to her with a grin, "Hi."

"Hello. Penelope Thomas for the 'after party crew.' I was hoping for a quick interview."

"Um sure."

"First off congratulations on the big win tonight and on the engagement," Penelope said sweetly.

"Thank you. This is probably the best night of my life."

"How long have you two been engaged?"

"A little over three months," Summer replied. "Right?"

"Yeah. It was three months ago…last Tuesday I believe," Seth filled in.

"Wow. Keeping things quiet I see."

"Well with all of the attention from the Oscars and everything, we really just wanted some private time to be us and just be together," Summer explained.

"I bet both of you are very excited about the announcement."

"Yeah. It's amazing. I'm a really lucky guy and now everyone knows it."

"And I'm a really lucky girl so you know it was about time that I got to tell the world about it."

"Congratulations to both of you and Summer an added congratulations on the Oscar win," Penelope smiled politely. "Thank you for your time."

"Your welcome," Summer replied and began to head to the limo again.

"Thanks for your interview," Seth added and followed behind Summer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You're like ten hours late," Ryan said as the Oscar group walked in the Crab Shack.

"Ten hours? Maybe an hour and a half," Seth shrugged. "We couldn't get out of there."

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Kirsten said wrapping Summer in a hug and kissing her cheek.

Summer was beaming the entire time that Kirsten, Sandy, Ryan, Marissa, Billy, David, Natalie, Jennifer, and Neil congratulated her and constantly hugged her.

Jerry rushed in the doors, "I made it!"

"It's about time," Seth teased.

"Summer Elizabeth Roberts," Jerry said stopping in his tracks.

Summer grinned from ear to ear, "Jerry Francis Murphy."

"Come here, kid."

Summer ran and threw her arms around Jerry.

"I love you kid! You know that, I love you!" Jerry exclaimed happily.

Summer just laughed and hugged him tighter and he picked her up a little.

"Should I be jealous?" Seth smirked.

"I can't believe ya did it, kid! I can't believe it! Congratulations!"

"I can't believe it either! I can't believe we did it!"

"You did it. Not me," Jerry confessed as they broke apart.

"Are you kidding me? You're my agent, my manager, my all-around career advisor. You got me where I am today. _We_ did it," Summer corrected him.

"My mom cried when she heard your speech. She wants you to come to a family dinner."

"Can I bring my fiancé?"

"Of course! She started crying as soon as you won but once you started on Seth the woman was hysterical. She said it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen or heard. She's such a soppy romantic," Jerry laughed.

"We'll come," Summer giggled.

"I swear the woman will piss herself she'll be so thrilled."

"Well I don't know about you all but I'm starving," Summer announced to the group.

"Burgers, fries, the works. It's on me tonight, kids," Jerry said joining everyone else.

"You have got to be kidding me. You're going to pay for everyone?" Sandy asked incredulously.

"Damn right I am, Mr. Cohen. My number one client just won a freaking Academy Award. I'm so happy I could buy each of the ladies a Louie Vatton purse with matching wallets just for the hell of it."

"I think I just fell in love with this man," Jennifer piped in.

"Great. Now I'm wondering if I should be jealous," David laughed.

"What can I get you all?" the waitress asked as the group sat in a large booth and pulled two tables together with it.

"I want two cheeseburgers with everything on it and an order of fries," Summer spoke up first.

"Take it easy there, Sum," Marissa teased.

"Hey, you know why Hollywood actresses look so good in those dresses? They don't eat all day. I'm starving!"

"I'll take two cheeseburgers and I'll have some of her fries. Her eyes are bigger than her stomach. She's all talk. She can't eat that much. Her mouth is bigger than…actually her mouth's the biggest thing on her," Seth teased.

"You're so funny, Cohen."

"I'll have a chili dog and we'll split some curly fries with cheese," Ryan said and Marissa nodded.

"That sounds good for us," Sandy decided and Kirsten agreed.

"I'm actually taking off. I've got an early flight tomorrow. Congratulations, princess. I'm so proud of you," Neil said standing up.

"Thanks, Daddy," Summer grinned.

"I want a cheeseburger with everything on it and an order curly fries with cheese. Oh and how about a crabcake…make that two crabcakes," Jerry ordered next.

"Hungry much?" Summer asked.

"You haven't eaten all day. I haven't either. I've been too nervous to even look at food."

"We're actually going to split the oreo cream pie," Natalie said for her and Billy.

"I'll take some crab legs and what do you want Jen?" David spoke up next.

"And I'll take the lobster pizza…David, you have to help me with it."

"Alright, I will."

"Anything else I can get for you all?" the waitress asked.

"No. That's all. Thanks," Sandy spoke up for the group.

"How do you want these checks divided?"

"Just one check. I've got it," Jerry answered grinning at the rest of them.

"And tomorrow you'll complain about how I need to get out there and make you more money," Summer teased.

"So who won tonight?" Big Dan from the kitchen asked coming out to talk to the group.

"Oh Johnny Depp and um…Sophia Coppola won best director and um…who else won stuff?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. Who won best actress?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know. That's a good question," Ryan piped in.

"Sum, do you know who won best actress?" David asked.

"Oh who me? Um…I don't know. I really didn't pay any attention to that category," Summer said fighting back a grin.

"Do we have an Oscar winner in here?" Big Dan asked excitedly.

"I don't know. Do we?" Sandy asked.

"Beats me…wait is Jennifer Garner here?" Summer asked.

"You're kidding me," Big Dan said in disappointment.

"Yeah actually I am."

"You're looking at Newport Beach's finest Academy Award-winning actress," Kirsten stated proudly.

"No kidding! Summer Roberts won an Oscar!" Big Dan grinned.

"No kidding," Summer replied beaming.

"Hey you all in the back. We got ourselves an Oscar winner out here. Bring out the cake," Big Dan shouted.

"The cake?"

"We may have called earlier," Marissa said sheepishly as all of the workers brought out a large cake with 'Congratulations Summer…and Seth' on it.

"You guys," Summer said as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Congratulations, Summer," all of the workers said taking their turns.

"Thank you. Thank you everybody," Summer said to the workers and to her friends and family.

"Hell, it's not everyday one of Newport's bunch wins an Oscar. It's all on the house tonight," Big Dan said happily.

"But I was going to pay," Jerry jumped in.

"You pick up the check next time, pal. This one's on us."

"Thank you," Summer squealed as they began serving cake.

"Now you all get back in there and start working on those meals. Some of these people haven't eaten all day," Big Dan ordered as everyone went back to work.

"Seriously, thanks you guys. I love you all so much," Summer said sincerely.

"The cake thing was Sandy's idea," Marissa spoke up.

"Yeah but the words were Kirsten's," Sandy pointed out.

"But Marissa made all of the phone calls," Kirsten confessed.

"Yeah but Ryan was the one who even knew to call Big Dan to arrange this," Marissa said, not taking credit.

"But Seth actually decided on the Crab Shack," Ryan said, not taking credit either.

"Yes I did do that. This all comes back to me because I am awesome," Seth nodded.

They all laughed.

"Well thank you all," Summer replied.

"You earned it, Sum," Jerry smiled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So," Summer said as she and Seth walked in their apartment.

"So?" Seth asked smirking a little.

"So I'm thinking that I just had possibly the best night of my life. I won an Oscar. I have a fiancé…and if I recall correctly, someone promised me that we could celebrate," Summer purred seductively.

"I like celebrations."

"So do I…and I've been really stressed lately and frustrated…and I distinctly remember someone telling me that I could take out all of my frustrations on him too."

"Hmm. This guy must be pretty awesome. I mean if you want to take out your frustrations on him and celebrate with him…either way it sounds to me like he might be a pretty happy guy," Seth teased.

"He might be."

"Lucky guy."

"Well you're not wrong. He's going to get lucky," Summer grinned mischievously.

"Really?" Seth asked raising his eyebrows.

"Very lucky," Summer whispered shoving him into a sitting position on the couch.

"Wow. That guy must have it pretty good."

"He does. He has the best fiancé in the world who is strangely attracted him for some reason."

"Strangely attracted to him? I think if he heard that he might be offended. I mean clearly such a charming, loveable, sexy, funny, intelligent, all-around cool guy would be hurt to be _strangely _attracted to," Seth laughed.

"I doubt he'd mind too much," Summer replied straddling him.

"I-I doubt-yeah I doubt that too."

Summer laughed a little at his stuttering before placing her lips on his.

"So do I know this guy?" Seth asked after they pulled apart.

"You might," Summer winked before kissing him again.

"I don't know. Can you describe him for me?"

"Well he has hazel eyes." Summer kissed him. "And curly brown hair." Another kiss. "And he's tall." Another kiss. "Kinda of lanky, in a sexy sort of way." Kiss. "A little scrawny, but its cute." Kiss. "Adorable dimples." Kiss. "And a mouth on him that will annoy you to no end." Kiss.

"I thought I might know him until that last one," Seth replied.

"I think you know him."

"No, see I know a guy who has hazel eyes and curly brown hair. Yeah he's tall. Lanky? Maybe. Scrawny? Now that's pushing it. I always thought he was a tad thin yes but not scrawny. Adorable dimples? Definitely. But annoying? No. My guy's smooth. He's a real lady charmer. Very witty too. It drives all the ladies wild."

"Hmm. Sorry. I don't know that guy," Summer shrugged.

"You sure?"

"Positive," Summer bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Why are you laughing? I think you know him."

"Nope."

Seth leaned forward and closed the gap between them. He kissed her softly and then it became a heated kiss. Summer's hands found their way to his hair as his came to rest on her lower back to pull her against him even more. Finally Seth pulled back to breathe.

"Are you sure you don't know that guy?" Seth asked.

"Don't know him," Summer answered getting up. She started to walk toward their bedroom. "But maybe you could introduce me," she said as she opened the bedroom door.

"It would be my pleasure," Seth replied jumping up to follow her.

Summer giggled as Seth pulled her into the bedroom and began kissing her. Seth kicked the door shut with his foot as they began fumbling toward the bed, undressing each other.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So you're not mad about my speech?" Summer asked, watching Jerry pace back and forth in his office.

"You thanked me. I can't be mad about that," Jerry replied, glancing toward the phone on his desk for the millionth time.

"You sure?"

"Look, it's fine. You're engaged. You should be able to tell people. It's cool."

He kept pacing and glancing at the phone as Summer started playing with her nails.

Suddenly the phone rang. Jerry sprung to answer it, knocking off his cup of pencils.

"Hello…yes this is Jerry…yes….uh huh…yes….no that's fine…yes…sure…that sounds great…that works out perfectly…yes…thank you very much…alright…we will be there…great…fantastic…thank you again…bye."

Jerry turned around to face Summer who seemed to have ignored the entire conversation. Summer didn't seem to notice that he was staring at her expectantly now.

"Summer," Jerry said after a moment.

"Hmm?" Summer asked looking up.

"Do you know who that was?"

"Nope."

"That was a friend of mine…from the Oprah Winfrey show."

"Uh huh," Summer said slowly.

"They want you on the show," Jerry said looking slightly guilty.

"What's the catch, Jer?"

"They…they want…well…they want Seth too," Jerry explained.

"What?"

"Oprah wants you and Seth on the show in four days. It will air at the end of next week. You won the Oscar so they want to do this as soon as possible. And you're engaged so before the story gets out to everyone, Oprah wants you…both."

"Ok…WHAT?"

"You and Seth are doing Oprah Winfrey. You have to. You tell the world and I get you Oprah."

"I-I mean-it's…hmm."

"Look, I know you're not thrilled to do some big 'hello we're engaged show' but-," Jerry started.

"Are you kidding me? I am a woman. I'm engaged. I love telling people about it. It's what we women do. We get totally excited about this!" Summer squealed.

"So you want to do the show?"

"Of course! Plus now I can get my side of the story out. People can realize that this isn't some publicity thing. We can show America that we're seriously in love."

"So you're happy about this?" Jerry asked still slightly confused.

"Well yeah!"

"Alright. What about Seth?"

"Oh," Summer's face fell. "Yeah…he might not be so thrilled. He doesn't really like the whole TV thing…or the interviews. But I'm sure I can talk him into it."

"Really? You think you can?"

"Jerry, please, I am the man's fiancé. I know how this stuff works. I am I know how women-," Summer began.

"I don't want to know how you're going to get him on the show. I don't need those kinds of details," Jerry interrupted. "I just need him on that set in four days."

"Done."

"Excellent."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"No."

"Cohen."

"No."

"Please."

"Summer, I am not going on some TV show to talk to Oprah Winfrey about our relationship. I was joking about that," Seth whined.

"Please, Cohen…for me," Summer pouted, giving him her best big brown puppy-dog eyes.

"Don't do that, Sum," Seth said as his resolve started to crack. "You know how hard you're making this on me."

"Please."

"Summer."

"Don't make me beg, Cohen," Summer gave him the puppy-dog eyes again.

"Alright, alright. I'll do it. Just stop with the puppy-dog thing," Seth caved.

"Yes! I told Jerry you would!"

Seth sighed in defeat.

"So our plane leaves in two days so we can get there the night before and be settled in. Do the interview the next day, get a little shopping in, and then we're back here for a few more weeks until I'm off for Australia," Summer said as she began to mentally pack.

"Australia," Seth muttered.

"Look, it won't be that bad. I'll fly home every two weeks…and if I can't make it home one weekend then I'll fly you to me. We'll still see each other."

"Yeah, every two weeks for a weekend."

"I know this sucks…but we're still together now."

"Yeah…for like three weeks."

"I wish I didn't have to go," Summer said sincerely.

"I know," Seth replied with a half smile.

"If I had known six months ago I was going to get engaged then I wouldn't have signed on to do the movie."

"It's alright. We'll just have to get used this. After all, this is your job," Seth shrugged sadly.

"I know it is…but I'll still miss you."

Seth nodded.

"Now let's go pack for Chicago. I am so picking out your outfit for Oprah. You have to look hot. I don't want people questioning my judgment," Summer said excitedly, heading toward the bedroom to pack.

"Great," Seth mumbled and followed behind her.

_(AN: Okay. I know, I know. Super long time since the last update. Yeah, I really suck at updating on this story. I know I was ten times better at updating for Acting? but I also wasn't in school when I wrote it. So yes, my time is limited. Big theatre production coming up starting this week and going on until April 16th...and I have a huge research paper in British Lit. due the 18th...so yeah the semester is coming to a close so all of the professors are shoving in as much work as possible. But enough excuses. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I apologize to my faithful readers. I always get pissed when the stories I like don't update for like months at a time, but hopefully I won't ever go for over a week or two without updating. Once again, sorry I suck at the updating now. Thank you for sticking with me, those of you who are still reading this haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep on reading. Thanks again for your patience and continued reviews and stuff. Please don't hate me too much lol.)_


	15. Oprah

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me_

"Nervous?" Summer asked.

"A little…this is just a weird situation."

"How?"

"I'm not used to telling everyone about us. We've always been sort of private…now we're completely not," Seth replied.

"We're still private people. We're just…getting our story out," Summer explained.

"Let's give a warm welcome to our first guest, Academy Award-winning actress, Summer Roberts," Oprah's voice boomed.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," Summer grinned and kissed Seth's cheek quickly before walking out on stage.

The audience was going nuts as Summer flashed a small smile and waved shyly.

"Welcome," Oprah said as they took their seats.

"Thank you for having me."

"First off, congratulations on your big Oscar win."

"Oh thank you. It-it's just all so surreal right now. I'm still in shock basically," Summer confessed.

"So let's get down to business shall we?" Oprah smiled.

"Sure. I'm an open book."

"Everyone is dying to know…how does it feel to win an Oscar?"

"Wow. That's not the question I was expecting," Summer laughed. "Winning an Oscar is just…incredible. I'm so fortunate to do what I do…and have people enjoy my work."

"It's no secret that you made an important announcement when you won," Oprah started.

"See this is what I was expecting," Summer teased.

"So tell us what's going on? You have a giant rock on your left hand."

"I do. And it's not just any rock. I am engaged."

"To…"

"To Seth Cohen. A lot of people don't know Seth or really care to and he's actually kind of happy about that. He's not looking to be an instant celebrity. He's just looking to marry me," Summer explained, the smile never leaving her face.

"I understand that you've known each other for a very long time, correct?"

"Yes. Seth and I grew up together…well that sounds like we really knew each other from birth or something," Summer snorted. "Truthfully, I didn't know Seth until we were in high school."

"High School?"

"We went to elementary school and middle school and all of that together but you know how it is when you run around with different crowds. I was in the 'in' crowd and he was…not."

"High school is a difficult time. I know when I was in high school you were either in that crowd or you just weren't," Oprah said.

"Harbor really wasn't any different. Everyone knew who Summer Roberts was and nobody cared who he was. In fact, if I'm going to be entirely honest, Seth wasn't even on my radar until we were sophomores."

"Well maybe we should bring him out. What do you all say? Should we bring Mr. Cohen out?" Oprah asked the audience.

Everyone cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Seth Cohen."

Seth walked out onto the stage, shielding his eyes from the bright lights before he got adjusted to them.

"Hi," Seth smiled and shook Oprah's hand.

"Have a seat."

"Thank you," Seth said, his voice boomed because his microphone was up so loud. "Whoa." They turned down the volume on his mic a little. "That's better."

"So Seth Cohen, Summer tells us that you all met in high school," Oprah said, as they both sat down.

"Well technically, no. She lies. All the time. She's a pathological liar," Seth teased.

"Cohen," Summer shot him a look.

Seth grinned innocently before speaking again, "Actually, I knew Summer long before she knew me. I've known her since…kindergarten and she didn't pay any attention to me until high school."

"Wow. That makes me sound like a bitch," Summer muttered.

Everyone laughed.

"No. No you weren't."

"Yes I was," Summer laughed.

"Ok. So maybe a little. But I liked you anyway. See, in the third grade, I fell in love with this pretty, little, bossy brown-eyed brunette. And she was in the popular crowd. Summer like owned Harbor. Being famous is just like high school for her only on a larger scale," Seth explained.

"So you've loved her since third grade?"

"Yes."

"He was my stalker," Summer joked.

"Oh come on," Seth snorted.

"You named your boat after me before we even spoke to each other."

"Summer is a pretty name. Summer Breeze just happened to fit. And the fact that Summer was your name was just a bonus."

Summer glared at him before smiling.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. Summer was a popular bitch and I was a comic book loving geek. I had like no friends and somehow she ended up noticing me. It's still amazing," Seth finished.

"Somehow? I'll tell you how. My best friend and your brother hooked up…they got married by the way," Summer added the last part to Oprah.

"So you forced to spend time together through your friends and fell in love," Oprah concluded.

"I wouldn't really say forced," Seth shrugged.

"I would," Summer chuckled.

"Okay, so you were forced. I was a willing participant in the hanging out."

"When did you know you were in love?" Oprah asked.

"Third grade."

"The end of sophomore year."

"End of sophomore year? That's new to me," Seth said shocked.

"Are you serious? You knew that," Summer replied rolling her eyes.

"No I didn't. I didn't think that you did until after our junior year."

"You're joking, right? Cohen! You stood up on a coffee table and told the whole school how you felt about me. What's not to love?"

"Yeah but I didn't know that you actually did."

"How did you both knew that you loved each other?" Oprah asked smiling at their banter.

"I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I'd see her…plus Summer just has this way about her. Everyone in America can agree with me on this one. She's just- I don't really know how to describe it- but it's like you either love her or you hate her…and she kind of makes it impossible to hate her…even when she's mean to you," Seth rambled.

Summer rolled her eyes but blushed.

"And what about you Summer?"

"He's the only guy I know who can keep up with my mouth. I love to argue and he's the only guy I've ever known who can keep it coming. He doesn't back down and just keeps on arguing with me until we're both blue in the face. But in the end, I can't help it, I keep coming back to him. We fight and it only makes me love him more. That's half of the reason I even started to notice him in the first place," Summer answered.

"So you both fight a lot?"

"All the time," they replied together.

The audience laughed.

"But it's not serious fighting," Seth explained.

"It's just our way of communicating…it's how we flirt," Summer added.

"What do you admire most about each other?" Oprah asked.

"He makes me laugh. I love that about him. There's never a dull moment with Cohen. He's constantly keeping me on my toes. And I really admire that about him…his sense of humor…and how open he is about everything. He's never afraid to show how he feels and I wish I could be more like that."

"Yeah but that's only because you make people work to get your trust and your feelings and everything. That's one of the best things about you. You're really loyal to your friends and you pick them carefully," Seth pointed out.

"So you admire Summer for her loyalty to her friends and not trusting just anyone?"

"There are so many reasons why I love and admire her. She's the strongest person I know. She has this wall built up. She doesn't trust just anyone. You really have to work at it…but once she lets you in, it's the best feeling in the world. She is so strong and independent but she has this innocence about her that half the time I don't think she even realizes she has. It really strikes me at the strangest times. I know how strong she is but at the same time I want to be there for her and protect her and if she ever crumbles, I want to be the guy to pick up the pieces. I want to be strong for her."

Summer's eyes had tears in them. Oprah's did too. Summer quickly wiped her eyes and laughed.

"You're so cheesy, Cohen."

"So high school sweethearts and now you're engaged," Oprah smiled warmly.

"It wasn't easy getting here but here we are," Summer grinned.

"It wasn't easy? Care to elaborate?"

"Maybe Seth should take this one," Summer said pointedly.

"Seth?" Oprah asked him with a smirk.

"Ok. See, first off, I need to say that I'm not perfect and I've made many, many stupid mistakes that nearly cost me everything. I hope that no one hates me for my past errors. With that said, I screwed up…a lot. In high school, I dated another girl after Summer finally showed interest in me because I figured it was the safer route…but then I realized that I can't change how I feel about Summer," Seth began to explain.

"So he picked someone else over you?"

"He did…and I really wasn't too happy about that…but I forgave him and we got together anyway," Summer confessed.

"But that wasn't the worst of it," Seth piped up. "I left for an entire summer…and all I left her was a note to say goodbye."

"Ouch. And you still took him back?" Oprah asked incredulously.

"It gets worse," Summer grimaced.

"I ran away from home basically because my best friend, my brother, he moved out and I thought that my life would just go back to the way it was. So I left when he did. I was afraid to lose Summer…which I did anyway. But luckily for me, she gave me another chance."

"Which you abused," Summer snorted.

"She thought I cheated on her in college- which I didn't- but it really didn't look good for me. I can't exactly blame her. So she went away to Spain and I moved to New York before she got back. I didn't really say goodbye or anything. I just got a job and moved. Then we didn't see each other for almost two years. During which she became an actress and met Matt Evans."

"Speaking of Matt, can we touch on that subject?"

"Matt was very sweet and I liked him a lot. He is for the most part, a great guy. He just wasn't that guy for me. What people don't realize is that Seth was my Matt before there ever was a Matt in my life," Summer explained.

"So was it just a thing? I don't want to say a show but…" Oprah trailed off.

"It wasn't a show for the press. I know a lot of people think that. But I genuinely cared for him. We just weren't right for each other in the end."

Seth sat quietly during this part of the conversation. He was fighting back every impulse to tell the world just how much of a jerk Matt really was.

"And you and Seth are right for each other."

Summer glanced at him, "We are. There's a reason why I keep taking him back. I never knew exactly why but I think it's because we're supposed to be together. No one makes me feel all of the things that Seth does, good or bad. He's the reason I am the way I am. Regardless of how many times we've both screwed this up, he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"You look to be silently fuming. You obviously have a different opinion of the Matt Evans situation," Oprah prodded.

"I'm not here to trash talk anyone. I'm here to talk about my fiancé and get our side of the story out there. I just want people to know that I've loved Summer Roberts long before she was _THE _Summer Roberts. We've been together on and off and there's a real reason why we're engaged. It's not for show. It's because we love each other. Whether or not people accept that, I don't really care. I just care that I'm with her. And if America wants my fiancé to be with Matt Evans, then they clearly don't know the real Matt or more importantly the real Summer," Seth said firmly.

Oprah waited for him to continue.

"Alright. Let me put it this way. Mr. Evans and I are not at the top of each other's fan lists. We've had our confrontations and all I really need to say about it is that I'm not going to say anything about it."

"Your confrontations including the one after Summer's movie premiere?"

"I don't want to discuss it. Summer says he's a great guy and we'll just leave it that. I don't need to comment."

"Well I do," Summer spoke up.

Oprah looked at her curiously.

"Seth and I have had a lot of trouble from Matt. From what I've heard, he has moved on so that is wonderful. He will make some girl some day very happy, but not me. I have Seth. I've always had Seth. Matt had trouble accepting that, but every time we encounter him and he tries to stir things, Seth is the bigger man. He doesn't pick a fight. He doesn't lift a finger. He stands up for me and I love him for it. But I also love that won't stoop to Matt's level," Summer said.

"So Matt has harassed you both?"

"Matt has done more than harass. I'm not trying to smear his image but people need to understand that I'm not with Matt and I won't be with him every again. And _Matt_ needs to understand that too."

"I understand that after the movie premiere, it almost came down to blows. Media coverage was minimized but it could have gotten out of hand," Oprah continued to prod.

"Mr. Evans made a lot of inappropriate comments and as much as I wanted to bash his face in…I didn't…only because Summer asked me not to. But we are not on good terms. I'm not the one with jealousy issues and I'm not the one picking the fights. But I'm not a fan of his and I won't be," Seth said angrily.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why did you say all of that about Matt? Do you know that he could very easily sue you?" Summer asked angrily after they left the studio.

"So it's ok for you to talk about him but I can't?"

"Yeah because he won't try to sue me, he'll try to drag your ass down if he can."

"Well I'm sorry but she asked and I tried to avoid it but the more she kept digging the more pissed I got. I hate that guy. I hate the things he's said to. I hate the way he looks at you. I hate the way he treats you. I know you said you admire that I can be the better man, but I don't know how much longer I can be better," Seth spat.

"So you're going fight him? Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

"I'm not going to go search for him to kick his ass, Summer. But next time he starts something, I'm not backing down. If that pisses you off or makes you think less of me, then I'm sorry. But I can't just sit back and take it anymore. I'm the geeky kid from high school anymore. I don't deal with bullies. I can take care of myself. I can take care of us. And I won't put up with it anymore."

"He's going to sue your ass," Summer said, trying to stay angry.

"Then let him. But at least he can sue me with a broken nose," Seth threatened.

"This is ridiculous! He's half way across the country right now and you're going to fight him? Maybe he won't even bother us anymore!"

"Maybe he won't stop until we're out of the press! Until his name is out of our conversations! Maybe he needs to get his face punched!"

"Maybe you'll just get yours punched instead!"

"Summer, I'm not that guy from high school! I'm tired of everyone thinking that I have to back down! I tried of not standing up for myself! For you!" Seth snapped.

"Then get head your head kicked in! And then I'll thank you for it! Because gee at least you stood up for us! It doesn't matter if we get sued! It doesn't matter if you get the shit beat out of you! Or hey, maybe you won't! Maybe you'll kick the shit out of him and get thrown in jail if you beat him too much! Now there's a thought! We could get married in the hospital! Or we can get married after you get out of prison! Or how about we get married and have a shitty wedding because we can't afford any better because we got sued!" Summer raved.

"Ok. Now you're being a little irrational."

"Irrational? Irrational is practically threatening to kick my ex-boyfriend's ass on national television!"

"I'm sorry! What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know! I'm still in shock that ninja boy, hard ass Seth Cohen came out to speak on Oprah!"

"Ninja boy, hard ass?" Seth laughed.

"Shut up, Cohen! I'm not talking to you right now! No! I'm not speaking to you for…at least the rest of the day!"

"Summer," Seth whined.

She just waved him off and flipped her hair at him before walking away.

"This is stupid. I can't believe you're going to ignore me over this."

She didn't reply.

"Ok fine! We'll just not talk today. We'll be silent the whole plane ride home," Seth scoffed and followed behind her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Maybe it's just that time of the month," Ryan suggested.

"You think?"

"Yeah. I mean we all know how Summer can be when…she gets irritated really easily and it's not much of a surprise that you happened to be on the receiving end."

"What do you mean by that?" Seth asked shortly.

"Oh I wasn't trying to say anything by it. I just- you're with her all the time so naturally she's going to lash out at you."

"True…so you don't think I should be worried?"

"This is Summer we're talking about. She has rage blackouts like every other day and then you two make up and whatever," Ryan snorted.

"Right," Seth nodded.

"I don't know why he doesn't understand that. The whole point of the interview was to get people to like Seth, not have half a million Matt Evans fans wanting to murder him for threatening their beloved," Summer scoffed.

"Did you tell him that?"

"And other things."

"Other things?" Marissa asked.

"Just that he was going to get his scrawny ass slapped with a law suit if he isn't careful."

"Do you really think that Matt would sue Seth for telling people that they don't like each other?"

"Well….probably not. But you never know!"

"Sum," Marissa said, giving her the look.

"Ok. Fine. I don't know why I flipped out like I did. Sure it was a stupid thing for him to say…but at the same time it was kind of cute to hear him being all manly and protective. Plus a fight between Cohen and Matt? Shirtless and bathed in chocolate?" Summer smirked.

"WHAT!"

"Ok. Bad idea. Cohen would so get his ass kicked and Matt is a total ass…but it's still nice to think about it. I mean they both look pretty good without shirts and in chocolate…yeah ten times better."

"Matt is a jerk and you want to fantasize about him wrestling your fiance in chocolate?" Marissa laughed.

"Well no, not exactly…but having Cohen and a lot of chocolate-that's the kind of thing girls dream of…well maybe not Cohen exactly but a good guy and great food."

"Isn't that what the honeymoon's for?"

"Coop!" Summer shrieked as Marissa blushed. Then Summer seemed to be forming a plan. "You know might I have to discuss this with Cohen."

"But I thought you weren't talking to him."

"Oh…right, I'm not."

"Summer, it's not that big of a deal. Ryan used to punch people for me all the time. It was like a weekly thing for us," Marissa shrugged.

"I know," Summer said softly. "It's just…I'm leaving in like less than a week. I won't see you guys for like ever. I don't know what to do…it's easier to be mad at him over something stupid than to think about how hard this going to be."

Marissa smiled slightly before wrapping Summer in a hug.

"You'll still see us. It's not for like ever. It'll be for like two weeks. And you'll still see Seth. It'll be fine. After you finish this movie then you just don't have to do anymore movies that require you to fly to some other country."

"Why am I doing this movie?" Summer pouted.

"It's your job."

"Oh yeah. I guess you're right."

They both nodded to each other and sighed.

"This is gonna suck," Summer muttered.

"At least you'll have a beach in Australia, too. It beats filming in like…Antarctica."

"Yeah because everyone makes movies in Antarctica."

"Shut up," Marissa laughed.

"See I'll miss this…and I'll miss Cohen."

Marissa nodded sadly.

"It's like going to college clear on the opposite side of the earth," Summer sighed.

"Except we're not in college anymore, you have a job now, I have a job now, we all have jobs now…and I'm married and you're engaged."

"Yeah but it's not like we don't get to hang out as much as we did before. Usually its just like college. You and Chino were practically married then so it's not that different," Summer snorted.

Marissa rolled her eyes.

"What am I going to do? I'll be away from everyone for like four months."

"You'll still come home every two weeks…and we'll come visit you if you can't come home."

"That's what Cohen said," Summer smiled slightly.

"He's right."

"I know."

"You know something else?" Marissa asked.

"What?"

"You should go talk to him."

Summer smiled again, "I know."

"So I'll see you?"

"I'm leaving in like five days. Do we ever not see each other at least once a day?"

"True."

"Well I guess that's going to change," Summer said sadly.

"It'll be ok. You've made movies in other places before."

"Yeah in L.A. or principle photography was in L.A. and the rest of the scenes in other places were only shot for like a week. This is four months, Coop."

"I know and I'm gonna miss you a lot…but I still think you should go talk to Seth."

Summer nodded, "Ok. So I'll see you tomorrow then…we'll go shopping for something for me to wear in Australia."

"There you go. See it's not all bad. You get new clothes."

They both laughed.

_(AN: So there was the Oprah interview! And then a little drama...but basically its just setting us all up for what's coming next: Summer's big move to Australia for her movie. Absence makes the heart grow fonder? We'll see. But I really think it's time for me to get down to business and get some drama and action in this story. It's so much slower than the last story. Probably because I have no time to write these days...but only two weeks of classes left and then I'll be writing all the time! Thanks to everyone who's still reading this and sticking with me. Keep on reading!)_


	16. I Hate You, I Love You

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me._

"You're back," Seth commented flatly as Summer entered the house.

"Hey."

Seth went back to watching TV and ignored her.

"So you're ignoring me now?" Summer asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. Is that a privilege strictly reserved for you?" Seth shot at her.

"Don't get all pissy with me. I came here to apologize."

"Apologize? I thought that Summer Roberts didn't do apologies."

"Ok. You know what? Forget it. I'm just going to go to bed. I'll see you in like four months," Summer sighed and walked to the bedroom.

Seth stared at the TV for a minute but he got up and went to the bedroom. He lifted his hand to knock but stopped when he heard a strange noise. It sounded like someone was crying. It sounded like Summer was crying.

"Sum," Seth said softly opening the door.

"Go away, Cohen."

"Sum, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been an asshole. You just wanted to apologize. I'm really-," Seth started as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Shut up!"

Summer smacked him with a pillow.

"Summer!"

"Cohen, I wanted to apologize. I wanted to spend my last few days with you. I wanted to hang out with my friends all day and then have great sex with you all night! But you just had to ruin that didn't you!"

"I'm sorry!" Seth cried out, throwing his arms in the air.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it!"

"Wait a minute! You were the one who started this in the first place! Why am I apologizing to you?" Seth asked angrily.

"Because you're an asshole!"

"And you're bitch! That's why we work together so well!" Seth scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Summer shrieked before she smacked him with the pillow again.

"Enough with the damn pillow!" Seth shouted, grabbing it from her and hitting her with it.

"I hate you, Seth Cohen!" with that, Summer grabbed another pillow and began pounding on him relentlessly as they both stood up.

"Enough! Enough! Stop!" Seth yelled, before finally hitting her back.

"You just hit me with a pillow…again!"

Summer re-launched her attack on him while Seth tried to defend himself with his pillow. Summer swung with full force and hit his head, knocking Seth back onto the bed. Then she stood up on the bed and began beating him. Seth finally tossed his pillow across the room and grabbed hers.

"That's cheating, assface!" Summer screeched.

"No shit!" Seth replied, knocking her legs out from under her so she landed with a thud on her back on the bed.

"Oh no you didn't!"

Summer tried to kick out at Seth but he jumped off the bed just in time to avoid her feet.

"I hate you!" Summer announced again, standing up and jumping off the bed.

Seth barely had time to react and caught her.

"Damn, woman. Calm yourself!" Seth ordered as he struggled to keep his balance.

Seth tripped over one of the discarded pillows and fell against the wall, with Summer's legs still wrapped around him while he was barely kept a hold on her.

Summer glared at him before kissing him. They broke apart and Summer glared at him again.

"I hate you," she hissed.

"So I've heard," Seth replied with a glare to match hers.

They kissed again and stumbled back towards the bed. Seth dropped Summer on the bed and she pulled him down on top of her. They kissed again.

"We should have pillow fights more often," Seth mumbled against her lips.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you," Summer replied rolling them over so she could straddle him.

"It doesn't?" Seth asked incredulously, before Summer's lips came down upon his again.

"Nope," she kissed him again, "I just don't want to give up the nights of great sex that I planned on because of a stupid fight."

They continued to kiss and Summer began unbuttoning his shirt. She growled when she couldn't get one of the buttons.

"I guess I can live without being forgiven this time," Seth smirked unbuttoning the button Summer couldn't.

"You are such a jerk!"

"And you love it."

With that, Seth disposed of Summer's shirt and they began to work on their pants.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I don't want to leave you," Summer said seriously as she and Seth lay on the bed in the aftermath of great, angry sex (usually their best sex).

"It's your job, sweetie. I don't want you to leave either. But you have to go. It'll be ok."

"How do you know that? What if- what if it's not okay?"

"What's going to happen? You're making a movie for four months and I'll see you every other weekend. Nothing's going to happen and we'll be fine. Everything will be okay," Seth assured her, rubbing her back while she clung to him.

"What if you meet someone else?"

Seth pulled her away and laughed, "Are you serious? You think I'd meet someone else? You're Summer Roberts."

"Yeah I'm a big movie star," Summer scoffed, rolling her eyes as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"No, you know that I'd never find anyone else, even if you weren't a movie star…that just helps," Seth smirked.

"I ha-," Summer started.

"Hate me. I've got it."

"Well I guess I don't really hate you. But you're just so damn…cocky."

"Thank you. It's a gift really."

Summer rolled her eyes.

"I'm cocky and you're just as conceited. We're a perfect match," Seth deadpanned.

"Shut up, Cohen. I'm tired," Summer said sleepily.

Seth laughed to himself as she cuddled up against him and drifted off to sleep.

"I love you," Seth whispered.

"Mmmhmm," Summer mumbled as she fell asleep.

Seth sighed to himself, "The next four months are gonna suck."

Then he pulled her closer to him and drifted off to sleep as well.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You're flying back in two weeks right?" Marissa asked.

Summer nodded as tears slipped from her eyes.

"See it's only two weeks, Sum," Marissa cried.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Both girls cried as they hugged each other.

"Women. I'll never understand their emotional-ness," Seth joked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Ryan smiled sadly and clapped Seth on the back, "It's gonna be fine."

Seth nodded as Summer and Marissa separated.

"Take care," Ryan said hugging Summer.

"I will. Take care of my girl," Summer replied nodding to Marissa.

"I always do."

They pulled apart as Kirsten stepped forward.

"I'll see you in two weeks. I'm gonna miss you, sweetheart," Kirsten smiled as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Come on, now. She's filming a movie in Australia. She's not dying," Sandy smiled but his eyes showed his own sadness.

Sandy hugged Summer after Kirsten.

"Where's your dad?" Ryan asked looking around.

"He's got some business meeting thing," Summer rolled her eyes. "I guess some things will never change."

Seth walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. They stood hugging in silence for several minutes until the attendant came over the intercom announcing the final boarding call for Summer's flight.

"I love you," Summer whispered into Seth's shirt.

"I love you," Seth mumbled into her hair.

Reluctantly Summer pulled away from Seth and started to grab her carry on bag. Seth grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in for another hug. Summer looked up at him with tears shining in her eyes. Seth kissed her sweetly before finally letting her go.

Summer sniffled as she gathered her things and walked away. She paused at the boarding gate to turn around and wave at everyone. They all waved back. Then Summer turned and walked down the gate and out of sight.

"You'll see her in two weeks," Sandy said, patting Seth on the back.

Seth nodded and took a deep breath before following the rest of his family out of the airport.

Seth climbed into his car just as the passenger door opened.

"So what do you want to do now?" Ryan asked.

"Hey, don't you have a wife or something?" Seth asked with a smirk.

"She knows how to drive."

Seth laughed and started the car.

"So seriously, what do you want to do?" Ryan asked.

"I guess I could always use a burger or something."

"Sounds good to me."

(AN: It's a little something to tide you all over until my finals are over. I'm going absolutely insane. So insane that I wrote this chapter instead of studying for my biology final! haha...but I guess I should go study for it now...at 10:30 at night...oh well. Anyways, after this week I will be back in my hometown w/ nothing to do except write and write and watch The O.C. I can't wait for the end of these damn finals! So keep reading and I'll keep writing...eventually. Yes, we've established that I suck at updating by now. But I promise I haven't forgot about this story...now if only I can explain this to my parents when I fail my bio final tomorrow. )


	17. KC Armen at your service

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me._

"Summer, I'd like you to meet your new co-star, K.C. Armen," Pierre Christensen, the director grinned leading Summer into one of the dressing rooms.

There was a man with spiky light brown hair sitting in a makeup chair.

"K.C., it's a pleasure to meet you," Summer smiled extending her hand.

K.C. swiveled around in his chair and looked at her curiously.

"And you are?" K.C. asked.

"Summer Roberts."

"Summer Roberts?"

"You're new co-star," Summer said frowning slightly.

"So you're the supporting actress?" K.C. asked with a cocky grin.

Summer looked stunned as she retracted her hand.

"This is your co-star. This is Summer Roberts," Pierre said slowly.

"Yeah. Sure. It's great to meet you," K.C. said waving her off.

"Right," Summer replied softly looking entirely confused as Pierre ushered her out of the dressing room.

"That was a joke right?" Summer asked.

"A joke?"

"I mean he's not really-," Summer started.

"He's Australia's hottest young actor. The fame may have gone to his head a bit," Pierre said sheepishly.

"He didn't sound Australian."

"He's not. He's American…but he's huge in Australia. He's on some soap opera or something."

"Oh."

Pierre nodded before opening another trailer, "This is your dressing room. Well your trailer whatever."

"Thanks."

"We'll start principle photography tomorrow evening. The confession scene," Pierre said before waving and leaving Summer alone.

She opened her purse and sunk into the makeup chair with her cell phone. Then she dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Summer."

She could practically hear Seth grin when he said her name.

"I made it here," Summer replied sadly.

"Everything alright?"

"It's fine…I just…I miss you already," Summer said deciding not to bitch about her co-star not even knowing who she was.

"I miss you too," Seth replied.

"Well I just called to say I made it here. I'm on set and everything. So I'm just hanging in my trailer."

"Alright. Did you have a good flight?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

A moment of silence.

"I guess I should get going," Summer sighed.

"Yeah me too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye," Summer said softly.

"Bye."

Then she heard the click on Seth hanging up. Summer rested her head back against the chair and stared at the ceiling. Tears welled up in her eyes just as a knock came at her door.

"Hey," K.C. said sticking his head in.

"Hey," Summer replied, blinking back tears.

"I just-um- we're starting principle photography tomorrow and maybe we should run lines."

"Yeah. Sure."

"Are you…never mind," K.C. stopped.

"I'm fine," Summer said shortly.

K.C. nodded before pulling out his script.

"You ready?" K.C. asked.

Summer nodded.

"Look, I don't know why you're treating me like shit but I'm kind of a big deal here and I would appreciate a little courtesy," K.C. snapped.

"Excuse me!"

"I've known you for two whole minutes and I already know that this is going to be hell working with you."

"Ok. Look, K.C. Armen or whatever, I don't know where you're getting off yelling at me. You were the one being rude. I don't care if you're a _big deal here_!"

K.C. snorted.

"You don't know me. You clearly know nothing about me. So don't you dare try to tell me that I'm being a bitch to you!" Summer hissed.

"I don't need to know you. I know enough already. You're a West-Coaster, probably California born and raised. You've had money all your life and you're perfectly content being stuck up."

"What!"

"I'm right. I know these things. I grew up on the East Coast. I went to a _real_ drama school. I grew up in New York City. I was born a poor kid and worked hard to get where I am. I think I deserve a little respect," K.C. explained.

"Oh my God. You are so…"

"So what?"

"So conceited. You know nothing about me," Summer finished.

"I just want to get through this picture and move back to France."

"You live in France?"

"Yes."

"You're an American who lives in France and stars on an Australian soap opera?" Summer asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"That is…weird."

"Slightly," K.C. replied.

"Ok."

"Yeah."

"So…you're Summer Roberts. Wanna tell me about yourself? Since I've got it all wrong," K.C. smirked.

"Well I was born and raised in California. I didn't go to _drama_ school in New York," Summer mocked. "I just kind of stumbled into the acting thing. But apparently I'm good at it."

"Because you're making a movie?"

"Because I just won an Oscar, dumbass."

"You won an Oscar?" K.C. laughed.

"Best Actress."

"You're serious?"

K.C. was still laughing.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Summer asked.

"I don't know. I mean if you're good enough to win an Oscar how do I know you're not just acting like you won an Oscar," K.C. continued to laugh and mock her.

"Are you like stupid or something?"

"What?" K.C. chuckled.

"Are you stupid?"

"Possibly…did you really win an Oscar?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I feel like an ass."

"You should," Summer said after a minute.

They both laughed.

"So…" K.C. said before twiddling his thumbs and whistling, causing Summer to laugh.

"So."

"How's the fiancé?" K.C. asked with a grin.

"What?"

"The Cohen guy."

"Wait a minute! You-," Summer started.

"Totally just had fun making fun of you," K.C. smirked.

Summer glared at him.

"Oh come on. I'm an actor. You think I don't know who won an Oscar for best actress? And do you really think that I don't know anything about my co-star?" K.C. asked fighting a grin.

"That is horrible. I can't believe that you did that!" Summer shrieked.

"Come on. It was fun. You got to brag a little about your awesome career. I got to talk about my soap opera. It was nice way to break the ice."

"You are-,"

"Charming. I know."

"Such an ass," Summer snorted, trying not to smile.

"You're pissed off. It's understandable," K.C. grinned.

"Jerk," Summer said under her breath, still fighting the grin.

"Usually…come on, this is gonna be fun. You and me, working together. If you're that gullible all the time, this will be great."

"Oh my God," Summer groaned.

"So seriously, how was Mr. Cohen?"

"Seth. His name is Seth…and he's fine."

"I bet he misses you like crazy, doesn't he?"

"Probably," Summer said sadly.

"Obviously someone is homesick after fifteen minutes."

Summer shrugged.

"I've been here for two years. I lived in France for three before that. I haven't really been in the states for roughly six years," K.C. nodded. "It'll get easier."

"What will?"

"The missing everyone part. You'll make friends with the cast and crew and once filming starts you'll have less time to think about home. It gets easier. Yeah, you miss everyone more…but you think about them less," K.C. explained.

"That doesn't make sense," Summer laughed a little.

"Not many things do…but the first few weeks away from home always suck the most. Like when I went to this theatre camp in fourth grade, the first week I was miserable. But then I made some friends and started actually learning stuff. Then it didn't suck so bad. Sure I still missed home…a lot. But when camp ended I was sad to leave."

"You went to a theatre camp in fourth grade?" Summer asked flatly.

"It was my mom's idea. She didn't want me to do drugs," K.C. shrugged.

They both laughed.

"Seriously though, it was my mom's idea and then I just fell in love with it. I've been acting ever since…I bet she regrets it now. We don't get to visit as often as we should," K.C. sighed.

"So this will suck less after the first few weeks?" Summer asked.

"Well you'll go home in two weeks for like a day. Then you'll really feel homesick. But then you'll be here for two weeks and people will come visit you and you'll say here for another two weeks. So during the four weeks while you're stuck here you'll get used to it. After that, it won't suck so bad."

"Promise?"

"I promise…and if I'm wrong, you can like rip off one my limbs and beat me with it," K.C. grinned.

Summer thought it over for a minute then smiled and nodded.

"You're not really a big jerk then are you?" Summer asked.

"I'd like to think I'm one of the nice guys."

"Good."

"Exactly, Oscar."

"What?"

"Oscar. It fits. I'm a nickname kind of guy," K.C. smiled.

"Oscar?"

K.C. nodded.

"Well…works for me, I guess," Summer grinned.

"It's better than, Movie Star."

"How did you-,"

"I do my research. I wanted to make sure that you weren't an ax murderer and that you'd be open to sleeping with your co-stars," K.C. joked.

"You are…strange."

"But charming."

"No. Not really," Summer laughed.

"Come on," K.C. pleaded, grinning like an idiot.

"Well…maybe a little. But I'm an engaged woman. I'm immune to your charms."

"No one is immune to my charms," K.C. teased.

Summer glared at him jokingly.

"Ok…well you can be the exception."

"Thank you," Summer smiled sweetly, having gotten her way.

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Annoying cute and determined to get your way," K.C. said flatly.

Summer scrunched her nose up as she thought it over, "Yes. I am."

"Alright. Just checking."

"Are we going to run lines? Or are you going to keep on trying to flirt with me?" Summer asked.

"I'm not flirting! I'm just naturally charming…but you're immune to my charms anyway."

"This is true."

"Good. Then let's run lines," K.C. sighed in fake exasperation.

They both opened their scripts.

"I'm glad you're not a complete jerk," Summer said without looking up from her script.

"So am I," K.C. laughed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What do you think she's doing right now?" Seth asked.

"Probably making out with her super hot co-star," Ryan said dryly.

"That's not funny, dude."

"I wasn't trying to be funny. I was serious."

"Still not funny."

"Just chill out, Seth," Marissa sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I can't help it. What am I supposed to do while she's in Australia?" Seth asked.

"Worry about her for every second and annoy us to no end," Marissa suggested, raising her eyebrows pointedly.

"Hey. Your husband invited me over."

"Yeah to hang out. Not worry about Summer every second," Ryan scoffed.

"Can I help it if I happen to be concerned for my fiancé?" Seth asked.

"I can't believe she agreed to marry you," Marissa teased.

"Wow, you're both really funny," Seth deadpanned.

"That's why we married each other," Ryan laughed.

"You guys are so not fun since you became an old, married couple."

"Don't you have parents you can bother," Marissa smirked.

"Ok. Fine. I'll go."

"Seth, I'm just teasing," Marissa laughed as Seth got up to leave.

Seth sighed and flopped back down on the couch between Ryan and Marissa.

They all began to watch T.V. again.

"So really what do you think she's doing right now?" Seth asked.

"If I know Summer then she's probably soaking in bath tub and going over her lines," Marissa answered not taking her eyes off the screen.

"I like your answer better than his. See, Ryan, that's all you had to say."

They all sat in silence watching T.V. for a few minutes.

"Is this K.C. Armen guy hot?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. Go look him up on the internet," Ryan replied.

"Is he like Australian and all sexy with the Australian accent?"

"Internet," Ryan replied again.

"Well is he-," Seth started.

"He's pretty cute," Marissa cut in.

"The internet's a better answer than that. You were my good answer girl."

"Sorry."

"So you guys got any food?" Seth asked.

Ryan and Marissa looked at each other and sighed.

Just then the phone rang.

"Got it," Ryan said springing up from the couch.

"Man he seemed way too happy about that. Like he was bored or something," Seth quipped.

Marissa rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Hey, it's for you," Ryan said handing Marissa the phone.

"Who is it?"

"Summer."

"That's Summer?" Seth asked happily.

"It's for me, Seth," Marissa teased grabbing the phone. "Hello."

"Hey, Coop."

"How's Australia?"

"Well so far. I miss home. But it's beautiful here and my co-star, K.C., is hilarious. We were like running lines for the past two hours and then we had to stop because the guy cannot stop goofing off. He is like seriously so crazy," Summer laughed.

"Well it's good you guys are getting along."

"I know. At first I didn't think we would because he was a total ass and didn't even know I won an Oscar."

"He didn't know you won an Oscar?" Marissa asked incredulously.

"Who?" Seth asked anxiously.

Marissa shot him a look that said shut up.

"Yeah but he was just messing around. He knows like a lot of stuff about me. He did his research as he likes to call it. He said he had to make sure I wasn't an ax murderer and I'd sleep with my co-stars," Summer snorted.

"He thought you'd sleep with him?" Marissa asked laughing.

"What!" Seth shouted.

"He was just joking, Coop," Summer laughed.

"Sounds like a nice guy."

"He really is. I'm glad he's not like a Matt type. He could totally be like David or Billy."

"That's good," Marissa replied.

"Who wants to sleep with her?" Seth asked almost panicking.

"Half of America," Ryan quipped.

Seth shot him a look.

"The look doesn't work for you, man."

"What is this? Torture Seth day?"

"Is that Cohen?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, he's keeping us company," Marissa replied.

"Keeping you- put him on. I'll tell him to go home and let you two get busy," Summer sighed.

"Sum!"

"I'm serious, Coop! Put him on! I'll tell him to go home."

"He doesn't have to go home. It's kind fun making fun of him."

"Now you see the appeal of it. Why do you think I'm gonna marry him?" Summer giggled.

"I'll put him on," Marissa laughed. "Bye."

"Later, Coop."

"Hello," Seth said shakily.

"Cohen, what the hell are you doing annoying Coop and Chino when they're supposed to be making grandkids for your parents?" Summer shrieked.

"What?"

"I'm kidding. But seriously, go home, take a shower, and get some rest. Don't make them get sick of you. They're the only friends you've got."

"Gee, thanks. You're so kind and thoughtful," Seth said rolling his eyes.

"Don't think I don't know you're rolling your eyes right now, Seth Cohen. I don't appreciate it," Summer warned. "And just so you know, I'm glaring at you right now."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So the new co-star-," Seth started.

"Is nice. That's all. Now go home and get that shower and everything," Summer ordered.

"Alright I will."

"Ok. Tell Chino I said hey. And tell Coop I said I'll call her tomorrow. And as for you, I love you and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright will do. Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

"Summer says hey to you," Seth said to Ryan "and she'll call you tomorrow," to Marissa.

"Where you going?" Ryan asked as Seth stood up.

"Summer told me to go shower and get some rest and stop annoying the only friends I've got."

"She's out of the country and she still bosses you around."

"Oh so if I were out of the country you wouldn't shower if I asked you to?" Marissa teased.

"Oh well…that's different," Ryan smirked.

Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to…shower and whatever…you two have fun making grandkids for my parents-Summer's words not mine," Seth threw up his hands when they both shot him a look.

"Later, man," Ryan said, shaking his head.

Seth waved at them awkwardly before leaving.

"Bye, Seth," Marissa called after him. "So you think he'll make it through this distance thing?" Marissa asked Ryan.

"I don't know. He might get a little crazy…and forget to shower."

Marissa sighed shaking her head.

"He'll be fine," Ryan smiled. "What about Summer?"

"What about Summer?"

"You think she'll make it?"

"Of course. It's her job to do this stuff. It's just like girl-scout camp. She hated it the first few days but by the end of the two weeks, she didn't want to leave," Marissa replied.

"Summer was a girl-scout?"

"We both were."

"Wow."

"What?" Marissa asked.

"Nothing," Ryan smirked.

_(AN: First part of the new continuous writing! Ok now I know, I know that my update had a funny title for it…it was a joke. Sorry. I don't think my writing's that great or that anyone actually "prayed" for an update. Apparently some ppl didn't get it. Sorry. Joke. I didn't mean to offend anyone or throw you off with that title. ANYWAYS, with my apology out of way, I just wanted to say that I hope u enjoyed this chapter and hopefully u will enjoy the following chapter and I will keep on writing if u keep on reading! Thanks!)_


	18. The Other New One

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me_

"Mr. Cohen," a woman's voice called as she opened the door to Seth's office.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Beth Jackson. I was hoping you could help me out. I'm in need of a job."

"Oh so you're here about the secretary position?" Seth asked.

Beth nodded.

"Please have a seat," Seth offered.

"Thank you. I'm a little nervous."

"Do you have a resume or anything for me?"

"Oh sure. Here," Beth handed her resume to Seth, brushing her fingers against his when he grabbed the paper.

Beth smiled and blushed before looking away. Seth grinned to himself and shook his head before quickly making the grin vanish.

After a few minutes of looking over her resume, Seth glanced up at Beth. Beth was peeling the fingernail polish off her nails with a bored expression that reminded him of Summer.

Seth cleared his throat. Beth put her hands in her lap quickly and smiled at him.

"Your credentials look very nice. You're more than qualified for the position. If you could come back in a day or two after I have time to check your references, we can discuss possibly hiring you," Seth explained, nodding to himself.

"Are you serious?"

"Uh, yes."

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much! I'll be in touch with you tomorrow," Beth exclaimed, jumping up and hugging Seth. "Or I could be in touch with you before then," she added softly as she pulled away.

"Um, actually I try not to-to uh be in contact with my employees, or well possible employees," Seth stuttered.

"I didn't mean to suggest anything," Beth said slowly.

"Oh right. Of course. Sorry," Seth apologized with a weak smile.

Beth laughed and shook her head, "Thank you, Mr. Cohen."

"Uh just call me Seth. Everybody around here does."

"Thank you, _Seth_. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

With that Beth walked out of the office, swinging her hips more than she had when she walked in. She paused at the door and offered Seth a coy grin. Seth's eyes widened and he took a deep breath as she shut the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm telling you, Ryan. She wanted me," Seth said for the fifth time.

"She wanted a job, Seth. Women flirt to get jobs. It happens," Ryan sighed.

"No. She wanted me."

"So are you going to hire her then?"

"I don't know. I mean she's more than qualified but…well if she wants me then it could get complicated," Seth shrugged.

"Seth, I really doubt she wanted you. No offense…but if she's qualified then hire her. If she comes on to you, then you can decide to fire her or whatever."

"Right. So I'll hire her."

"Okay."

"Alright. Awesome. I have new secretary," Seth smiled uneasily.

"Just relax. It'll be fine," Ryan said, rolling his eyes.

"Right."

"So did you talk to Summer today?" Ryan asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Seth said flatly.

"Don't sound so excited."

"It's just- well all she did was go on and on about this K.C. guy, her co-star. He's so nice. He's so funny He's so…blah," Seth grimaced.

"Sounds like you're jealous."

"Me? Jealous of some…actor? Please!"

Ryan just gave him the sideways glance.

"Alright. Maybe a little. But he's some famous actor guy who gets to spend the next four months with Summer while I'm stuck here," Seth confessed.

"He's probably just like David or Billy. Would you get worked up over them?"

"If they got to spend all this time with Summer in Australia without me? Yes."

"Seth."

"Ok. Maybe. I don't know. But he's not David or Billy. He's K.C. I don't even know this guy."

"Exactly. You don't know him so you can't hate him yet," Ryan pointed out.

"Yet! Doesn't mean I won't later!"

"Doesn't mean you will."

"Look, all I know is I don't get to see my fiancé but on my one phone call with her today, all she did was talk about some other guy who does get to be with my fiancé," Seth worried.

"Don't worry about it. Don't jump to any conclusions. She's made a new friend. She just wanted to tell you about him."

"Like you would be thrilled if Marissa made new friends," Seth snorted.

"She's my wife. It's different," Ryan smirked.

"Whatever, man."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So tell me about him."

"What's there to tell?" Summer laughed.

"What's he like? What's he look like? What are his hobbies? What kind of job does he have? Is he rich? Is he nice? Is he funny? Charming? An incredible hunk?" K.C. teased.

"He's…he's Cohen. I don't know."

K.C. motioned with his hand for her to continue. It was the three o'clock in the morning and this was the forth night they've stayed up late talking. It was also the first time that K.C.'s ever asked about Summer's fiancé.

"Ok. Well…he's nice. Very funny. Charming? Not exactly, but thinks he is," Summer laughed. "Alright so maybe he's a little charming," she confessed with a blush.

"Rich good-looking Newport kid?"

"Technically yes, but he's really not like that. He's sweet. A little dorky, but so sweet."

"Dorky? Doesn't really sound like the Summer Roberts type. I never pictured you as a dork loving girl."

"Neither did I…but ya know what they say," Summer bit her lip to fight her grin.

"No what?"

"What?"

"You said you know what they say. What do they say?" K.C. chuckled.

"I have no idea."

They both started laughing again.

"Tell me about this dorky guy," K.C. prodded.

"Well, he loves comic books…and video games…and he has this plastic horse…Captain Oats. Oats was like his friend in high school. It sounds really weird but it's actually kind of cute. His grandfather is like majorly rich and so are his parents. But he's not like your typical rich kid. He's pretty much the farthest thing from stuck up. He wasn't popular in high school. He's never really been suave. But the boy has a way with words. Despite of all his incessant rambling, he always manages to say the right things to make me weak…so basically he just tells me the truth, which is a hell of a lot more than anyone else has done," Summer explained.

"So you have trust issues?"

"No! Well maybe a little."

"So he's this perfect guy who you never thought would be perfect."

"Cohen? Perfect? Please! He annoys me to no end. We fight like all the time. He thinks he knows everything. He has more defects than a virus-infected computer from 1992. But I'd like to think that I am wonderful enough that I can look past all of that," Summer joked.

"So high school sweethearts then?"

Summer nodded, "He's had a thing for me since the third grade. I mean he was off my radar entirely but he somehow won me over."

"Sounds like you had a stalker," K.C. teased.

"Basically," Summer snorted.

They smiled at each other for a minute.

"Well it's getting late. We should really go. I need some sleep and you, you need to brush up on your lines," Summer giggled.

"Me? Who was messing up today? I believe that was you."

"Yeah right. I was perfect."

"There's no such thing," K.C. countered.

"There so is and you're looking at it."

"I don't see a mirror."

"Shut up," Summer said rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Oscar. You know you like it. Mr. Cohen may not be perfect but clearly I am," K.C. grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Ew! Gross. You're so weird."

"Weird is good. I can live with that. Shall we?" K.C. asked, holding open the door of her trailer for her.

"Thank you, Mr. Armen."

"You're welcome, Miss Roberts."

Then K.C.'s cell phone rang.

"Sorry, I've gotta get this. I'll see you tomorrow on set," K.C. smiled and walked to his car as he answered his phone.

Summer pulled out her cell phone to call Seth.

"I wonder what time it is in California," she thought out loud.

At K.C.'s car

"I just left her trailer," K.C. said. "What do you think…nah, we haven't. We just talked…yeah that's what they are calling it these days, because that's all it is…don't worry about it man…I'm K.C. Armen, when do I not hit that…of course I will…yeah she's got a fiancé but he's in California and I'm here…be realistic, man…yeah, I'll give you all the details…trust me, when it happens I'll tell you all about it…what do you take me for? Of course I want some of the profits…I'll get you in…you get pictures of us, pictures of the big affair, and then we split the profits…I don't care. Sure she's a sweet girl but she's totally hot and a celebrity. She's like asking for it…yeah I'll talk to you tomorrow."

With that K.C. hung up and got in his car grinning.

_(AN: And so the true drama begins! I love making evil characters! Um hope u liked it. I'll be sure to post more soon! Keep on reading, folks! And thanks for the reviews...they encourage me to keep it up and keep it coming more and more! So yeah thanks! Keep reading!)_


	19. The First Visit

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me. Don't sue._

Two unbearably lonely weeks had passed. Summer couldn't wait to see Seth again. She was supposed to fly home but as usual those plans didn't work out. So Seth was flying out to visit her on set.

A black range rover pulled into the lot. Summer bounced up and down on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"So are you planning on attacking him or something?" K.C. asked, amused by Summer's behavior.

"Hopefully," Summer grinned mischievously.

"You know you should probably stretch or something before you launch yourself at him," K.C. said flatly.

"Shut up."

The range rover came to a stop near the front gate and the passenger door opened. Summer grinned from ear to ear as Seth stepped out of the rover and squinted in the sunshine.

"Cohen!" Summer squealed and sprinted across the lot to him.

"Hey," Seth said as Summer jumped on him, giving him barely enough time to react and catch her.

She kissed him feverishly until Seth started laughing breaking the kiss.

"I could get used to more hello's like this."

Summer bit her lip as Seth sat her back down on the ground.

"So you're the infamous fiancé?" K.C. asked approaching them.

"Seth Cohen."

Seth extended his hand.

"K.C. Armen, at your service," K.C. replied shaking his hand. "Summer, here, has told me all about you."

"She lies. I'm way cooler than she tells people I am," Seth winked at Summer.

"Shut up, Cohen."

"So she tells you to shut up, too? I'm glad it's not just me," K.C. teased.

Summer glared at him before giving in and smiling while rolling her eyes.

"Well it's nice to finally meet the guy I've heard so much about," K.C. said after a minute.

"Thanks. It's good to meet you too. Summer has gone on and on about you," Seth replied, inwardly wincing at that fact.

"Oh she has, has she?" K.C. asked looking at Summer and smiling cockily. "I didn't think you were such a fan."

"I'm not. I told him all of the horrible things about you," Summer countered.

"Yes all of those horrible things about me, because I'm just a horrible guy."

Summer rolled her eyes before they both laughed. Seth stood there glancing back and forth between the two uncomfortably.

"So…how's the filming going?" Seth asked.

"Great," K.C. and Summer replied in unison before laughing again.

"We spend way too much time together," K.C. teased pinching Summer's side in a flirty way, which Seth immediately took notice of.

"Whatev."

"Er," Seth and K.C. said at the same time.

Seth looked at K.C. strangely and shook his head.

"He makes fun of me for that all the time….just like you," Summer said.

"Weird," Seth said forcing a smile.

"Actually, you guys have a lot in common. K.C. likes comics, too."

"Really?" Seth asked.

"Yeah and video games," K.C. replied.

"Actually we stayed up like half of the night the past three nights playing Grand Theft Auto at his house," Summer laughed.

"At his house? He has a house?" Seth asked.

"Of course. He like lives here and I have my apartment….you didn't honestly think that I like lived in my trailer, did you?" Summer giggled, playfully hitting Seth.

"No. I-I knew that the studio set you up with an apartment, I just didn't realize you were in the same complex area."

"We're not. He lives on the other side town. I just went over after we were finished up here."

"Oh," Seth said, forcing another smile.

"You'll have to stop by later tonight. I'd love to show my place…and show you all the sites around here. I've been living here for a few years," K.C. offered.

"Oh well…" Seth trailed off.

"I think we have plans tonight," Summer cut in, grinning at Seth. "But maybe we can all hang out tomorrow after we finish up here."

"Yeah of course. I should have known you guys would want to spend some time together alone. You haven't seen each other for a few weeks," K.C. said, purposely showing how disappointed he was.

"Well I mean I'm sure we won't be busy all night," Summer smiled weakly.

"Ok. Great. We'll have a great time tonight," K.C. grinned triumphantly.

"Great," Seth forced yet another smile.

"We should probably get back to work, Oscar."

"I guess you're right," Summer replied. "You're more than welcome to come and watch."

"You're not like filming a love scene or anything uncomfortable like that today, are you?" Seth asked, joking a little.

"No. Not today."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So how's Australia?" Ryan asked.

"It's…it's good. Summer's here so it's good," Seth replied.

"How was your day? I don't even want to ask about your evening," Ryan laughed. "I can't believe you're taking a break from each other to call."

"That's- that's a funny story actually," Seth said clearly irritated. "See, we didn't need to take a break from each other, because we haven't been alone with each other all day."

He said the last part through clenched teeth.

"What? You're kidding me."

"I wish I was. We've been hanging out with our new best friend, K.C. all day."

"The co-star guy?"

"The one and only," Seth snapped.

"Whoa. What's going on?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing. Nothing can go on because he's been with us every second. He won't leave. On set, it was 'oh Summer let me flirt with you in front of your fiancé during our breaks'. And then it was 'oh Summer we flirt on camera too'. And 'oh now we have a kissing scene that we weren't supposed to have. Opps, I messed up. Let's do it again'," Seth hissed.

"Now, you don't know that he was doing that on purpose. Maybe the flirting is just being friendly."

"Do friendly people always touch other friends and squeeze their sides and stroke their arms and undress them with their eyes?"

"Ok. I think you may be overreacting."

"I may be overreacting! He wants in her pants! A blind man could see that!" Seth exclaimed.

"Wait a minute. Where are you? I know Summer would not just sit there and listen to you rant like a crazy man."

"I'm…ok I'm in the bathroom at her apartment."

"And you don't think she can hear you?" Ryan asked flatly.

"No because she's too busy flirting with K.C. in the living room," Seth spat.

"He's there?"

"I told you, he's with us every second! We wanted to shower up to go out to eat and he comes to the apartment with us to hang with Summer while I shower. And then when she showers, he goes outside and talks on his cell phone the whole time. We go out to eat and naturally he comes with us because it would be rude to tell him that he can't! We finish eating and we want to come back here to be alone and what happens? He suggests we go site-seeing! We just got in at midnight and he's still here, just hanging out," Seth waved his hand in the air in frustration.

"Are you waving your hands? Seth stop it," Ryan sighed.

"I want to be alone with my fiancé and he won't go away!"

"Have you tried asking him to leave?"

"Several times, but he interrupts me with a brand new, spankingly, awesome idea of something to do!"

"Have you tried talking to Summer about this? Maybe she can get him to leave."

"Have I been alone with Summer to talk to her about anything? NO!"

"Just calm down, man. You're…frustrated. I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems and I'm sure he'll eventually go away," Ryan reasoned.

"He won't because he's like herpes. You can try to make it go away and just when you think you've won, he's still there and keeps coming back."

"Wow, I have no idea how to respond to that," Ryan said slowly as if in shock.

"Well neither do I because apparently they don't make a K.C.-be-gone cream!"

Someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Cohen, are you okay?" Summer asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine, Sum."

"You sure? You're not like sick or anything, are you?"

"I'm good. Is K.C. still there?" Seth asked, almost desperately.

There wasn't a reply for a minute. Seth started to get his hopes up.

"Yeah he's still here."

"And my hopes and dreams have been shattered," Seth said to Ryan.

"Are you talking to someone?" Summer asked.

"Oh yeah, I've actually been on the phone with Ryan," Seth said, opening the door sheepishly.

"Oh my God. Give me the phone! I have to talk to Coop!" Summer squealed excitedly.

"Summer wants to talk to your wife," Seth mumbled into the phone.

"Alright, Marissa's been sitting here dying to talk to her too. Hang in there, man."

"Thanks. I will. Here she is," Seth said and handed the phone to Summer.

"Thank you, baby," Summer grinned and planted a kiss on Seth's cheek. "Oh my God, Coop! I so have a story to tell you!"

With that Summer went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Seth walked out to the living room to find K.C. lounging on the couch.

"Hey, man," K.C. said, barely acknowledging Seth's presence.

"Hey," Seth nodded taking a seat in the recliner. "So uh, how you holding up? Getting tired yet? You've probably had a long day with filming and showing us around and everything."

"Nah. I'm good. I mean it has been a long day but I wouldn't want to just leave without saying goodbye to Sum first."

"Oh well if you're tired, it's cool. I'll tell her you said bye or whatever."

"It's fine. I'm not that tired. I can wait."

"Ok…great," Seth mumbled the last part.

"What was that?"

"Oh I just said great. Now I can have some company while she talks to Marissa."

"She's like her best friend right?"

"Who? Marissa?"

"Yeah. Coop. She's Summer's best friend," K.C. said, as if checking all of his details and making a mental note.

"Um, yeah since like kindergarten," Seth replied, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"That's cool. It's good she has a friend like that."

"Uh yeah. It's cool."

"And Marissa is married to your brother, best friend guy, right?"

"Yeah, Ryan."

"Right. Ryan."

They sat in silence for a minute.

"So she really talked about me to you…a lot? Like good things though right?" K.C. asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Ok. Good….I just didn't want her to hate me or whatever."

"Well she certainly doesn't do that," Seth forced a smile.

"Good….she's a nice girl…really nice. Really sweet…and pretty…really pretty…she's-," K.C. started.

"Great. She's great. I know," Seth said shortly.

"Look, man I wasn't trying to say anything. You don't have to be an asshole to me," K.C. snorted.

"Excuse me?" Seth asked in shock.

"That's exactly what she said when I called her out for being a bitch," K.C. laughed. "Of course, I was just teasing her. I don't know what your problem is."

"What- what my problem is!"

"Well maybe I do know. You're jealous. I'm here with Summer all the time and you're not. I get it. You're threatened by me."

"I'm not threatened by you," Seth scoffed.

"Keep telling yourself that," K.C. sighed rolling his eyes.

"I have no reason to feel threatened. Summer loves me. And I love her. I'm not threatened by you."

"Maybe you should be," K.C. said as he got up off the couch. "I'm just going to go tell her good night. I'm suddenly tired."

"Hey! What the hell is your deal?" Seth asked angrily.

"Nothing. I don't have a deal. You do."

"Why don't you just leave my fiancé alone!"

"Are you going to make me?"

"If I have to," Seth spat, standing up to face K.C.

"We work together. You try anything and you'll be banned from the production. You think this movie doesn't mean something to her? She left you for this film. Screw with me and try to _make_ me leave her alone, and she'll hate you for getting her fired. So I suggest you deal with whatever issues you have with me now and just get over it. I'm not going anywhere and I'm _not _staying away from Summer," K.C. said getting right in Seth's face.

"Well I suggest you back up out of my face before I make you."

"You don't strike me as the fighting type. So you're going to make me? How?" K.C. mocked.

"Step back," Seth hissed through his teeth.

K.C. laughed as he stepped back a few feet.

"I'm going to tell Summer goodbye and maybe give her a little of my love," K.C. grinned.

"If you ever touch her, I will-," Seth started.

"I get paid to touch her everyday. There's not a damn thing you can do about it. So if I want to get my jollies feeling up your girl set, then it sucks to be you."

"I swear I will-,"

"Do nothing. You can't do anything."

"If you so much as lay a hand on her when you're not filming, I will personally-," Seth started to threaten again.

"Personally what? Threaten me? Sounds good. But just so you know, you're a nobody. You're nothing. If you and Summer break up nobody will care. But if Summer and I hook up, it's new to the whole world…and people will love it."

"You son of-,"

"You're out of element, man. I don't know how Matt Evans didn't teach you that. But if he couldn't, then I certainly can," K.C. smirked.

Seth grabbed K.C. by the shirt, ready to punch him.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Summer said into the phone, as she came down the hall.

Seth released K.C.

"Say good night and get the hell out," Seth growled lowly.

K.C. laughed as Summer walked into the room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Summer asked.

Seth and K.C. stepped farther apart.

"Ok. Did I miss something here?" Summer asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nope. I was just getting ready to leave. I'll see you tomorrow," K.C. smiled at her.

"Wait, tomorrow we have a day off."

"Oh well I was just thinking that if you guys wanted to hit the beach or something, I'll probably just be sitting around bored all day."

"You've lived here for two years and you don't have any friends?" Seth asked.

"Cohen!" Summer snapped.

K.C. just laughed it off.

"Just give me a call tomorrow, Oscar," K.C. said and wrapped his arms around Summer before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

K.C.'s eyes never left Seth's as he kissed Summer. He pulled back slightly with a smirk that made Seth's blood boil.

"Alright I'll call you. Good night," Summer smiled, walking K.C. to the door.

Seth didn't say a word.

Summer walked back in the room and glared at Seth.

"That was rude. You could have said goodbye. I know he overstayed his welcome a little but you didn't have to be rude," Summer snapped.

Seth took a deep breath and didn't reply.

"What's your problem?" Summer asked.

"I don't like him," Seth said sternly.

"Why not?" Summer laughed.

"He doesn't have the best of intentions."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Summer continued to laugh.

"Summer, he said a lot of things to me tonight-," Seth started.

"Oh my God, Cohen, don't be jealous. I'm in love with you. Not K.C. He's just my friend," Summer said, wrapping her arms around Seth's neck before kissing him.

"Summer," Seth paused, wondering if he should really get into this with her tonight when they could finally be together, "…just be careful around him, ok? I'm not exactly a fan and he just said a lot of things tonight…just don't be too comfortable around him…I don't think he's a nice as he seems."

"Cohen," Summer sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

"If it makes you feel better, then I promise I will be careful around K.C.," Summer smirked playfully. "Now can we please do something."

"What do you want to do?"

"I haven't seen you in like two weeks. What do you think?"

"Oh that," Seth grinned.

"Yeah, _that_," Summer laughed before kissing him and leading him to the bedroom.

_(AN: Ok I'm impressed I wrote that much. lol. This chapter just sort of poured out of me. I read a lot of the reviews and I love how much everybody hates K.C. and Beth. This chapter probably just sealed the K.C. hatred even more haha. I know I hate him. But evil characters are so much fun to write haha. Oh someone said something about K.C. and Beth working together, I actually hadn't thought of that angle. But I like it! haha. That's pretty creative. So who knows if I'll use that or not? But I really hadn't thought of that and was impressed with the thought. Props to you haha. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Keep on reading and I'll keep on writing. Hell I'll probably keep writing even if you don't read it because I like to lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.)_


	20. Not so stupid Summer

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me._

"What time is it?" Summer groaned as she flung her arm out landing across Seth's face.

"hmprfhm," Seth mumbled, removing her arm from his face.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. I can't see. Where's your clock?"

"On your side of the bed," Summer sighed, rolling her eyes.

"It's…it's, wow, it's 1:30."

"In the afternoon?" Summer exclaimed throwing the covers off.

"Considering the wonderful K.C. didn't leave till like 7 am, yes," Seth hissed.

Summer rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment.

"Get up," Summer insisted, tugging on Seth's arm.

"Summer," Seth whined.

"Get up!"

Seth groaned.

"Get up!" Summer growled, smacking him with a pillow.

"Ok. Ok. I'm up."

With that, Seth got up out of bed and followed Summer to her kitchen.

"Are you cooking for me?" Seth asked grinning.

"Why yes I am. I'm cooking Corn Pops," Summer replied tossing the box of cereal at him. "Bowls are in the top cabinet."

"Thanks. You're such a sweet morning person."

"You're hilarious," Summer deadpanned. "Besides, it's 1:30. It's not morning anymore. Someone slept in."

"Or someones…what do you want to do today?"

Summer just gave him a look.

"Well I'd say site-seeing or fine dinning but gee we did that yesterday," Seth said flatly.

"Ok. What's going on? What's got your panties all in knots?" Summer asked with a look that said she wasn't amused.

"Nothing. Let's just spend some time together."

"Look, why don't we hit the beach," Summer suggested.

"Yes, because we never do that in Newport," Seth said sarcastically.

Summer shot him another look.

"The beach it is," Seth caved.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Can you get my back?" Summer asked, holding the bottle of lotion out to Seth.

"Of course."

Summer spread out on her beach towel on her stomach. Seth grinned to himself before straddling her back and squirting lotion in his hands. He began to massage her back for a few minutes. Summer shut her eyes and smiled, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her again.

After a few minutes, Summer mumbled something incoherently that sounded more like a moan.

"What was that, Sum?" Seth teased.

"Shut up and keep massaging. I've needed this."

"Yes, ma'am."

After a few more minutes, Summer made another incoherent mumble, moaning noise.

"Ok. Someone is really enjoying this so my turn," Seth laughed standing up and spreading out on the beach towel lying next to hers.

"Cohen," Summer pouted.

"Summer," Seth mimicked.

"Forget it. I'm not giving you a back massage. You didn't finish mine."

"Will you at least put some lotion on me?"

"Nope," Summer said.

"Please. I'll burn."

"Sucks to be you," Summer laughed as she shut her eyes and absorbed the heat from the sun on her back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh it does suck to be me," Seth groaned as he gently leaned back into Summer's couch.

"I'm sorry, Cohen. I didn't think you'd really burn…or at least not this bad," Summer said sympathetically.

"I told you. I'm a little pale Jewish boy. The sun and I are not friends," Seth whined.

Summer bit her lip.

"Do you have any aloe or anything?"

"I might actually have some in the bathroom. Sit still," Summer instructed.

Seth did as he was told and she returned in a few minutes with a bottle of some lotion of some sort.

"This might help a little. I'm not really sure what it is. But hopefully it will help. It says it soothes sunburns," Summer winced reading the bottle.

"Can you-," Seth started.

"Of course. Just lay down."

Summer gently rubbed the lotion on Seth's sunburn. He hissed a little at first.

"I'm really sorry about this, Cohen."

"It's ok, Sum. I won't hate you for it," Seth grinned lopsidedly at her.

Summer felt her insides melt so she kissed him sweetly. The kiss soon turned passionate and she shoved him roughly onto the couch and climbed on top of him.

"Ow. Ow. Ow," Seth winced, pulling away from Summer.

"Ooo, I'm so so sorry," Summer said before kissing him again.

"It's ok. It only hurts a little," Seth said when the kiss broke.

Summer smiled at him weakly before placing her lips on his once more.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe I have to leave already. I just got here," Seth said sadly as they stood at the airport.

"Two days is really not enough time together," Summer replied equally as sad.

"I know. I wish I didn't have to leave so soon."

"Me too. I've missed you. This distance thing sucks," Summer pouted.

"Well distance makes the heart grow fonder…are you fonder yet?"

"Maybe a little but I don't know."

Summer scrunched up her nose in thought as Seth wrinkled his eyebrows together and stroked his chin.

They both started laughing.

"I guess I'll see you in two weeks," Seth sighed.

"I guess so."

"I'll miss you."

"Me too," Summer said, tearing up.

"You'll miss you, too?" Seth asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up, Cohen," Summer slapped his arm.

Seth smiled at her sadly before kissing her.

"I love you," Summer whispered.

"I love you, too. That's my flight number they're announcing…I'll see you soon," Seth said, keeping a hold of her hand while he backed away.

"Not soon enough."

Seth sighed and finally dropped her hand as he walked the rest of the way to the gate.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What did you say to him?" Summer asked, stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

"Well hello to you, too, Oscar," K.C. laughed.

"What did you say to Cohen? You pissed him off and practically ruined our weekend together. We had like four hours one night and a day, which was a short day because we had to sleep in since someone wore us out with site-seeing the day before. And then he got sun-burnt, which by the way is a major mood killer when your guy keeps saying ow the whole time you're…well you know. So what is your problem? What the hell is your deal?"

"Whoa easy there, killer. I didn't do anything-," K.C. started.

"Cut the crap, K.C. I'm not buying. What did you say to him? Tell me now!" Summer demanded.

"It's not important."

"Look, you either tell me what you said or I will just ask Cohen. Either way I'll find out and I'll be less pissed if you just tell me now instead of making me do extra work."

"He's threatened by me or something and told me to stay away from you. I told him that we work together so I can't do that. He got mad about it and told me if I ever touched you off set, he'd like kill me or something. It was ridiculous. If you ask me, your man needs to have a little more faith in you," K.C. said rolling his eyes.

"He does have faith in me. He just doesn't have any in you. Which you haven't exactly given him a reason to," Summer sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well no offense but you completely acted like the over-protective boyfriend yesterday. I barely got a minute alone with my fiancé," Summer snorted.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to be a friend," K.C. said, pretending to be hurt.

"No. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just stressed. This whole Cohen visit was supposed to be all fun and sex and stuff…not crazy drama with my co-star and sun burns."

"Well it's not like I gave him the sun burn…so I'm just your co-star?"

"Well yeah," Summer said slowly, clearly confused.

"I thought we were friends not just co-stars."

"Oh we are. I just thought that you meant-never mind."

"You thought I meant more than friends," K.C. said almost huskily.

"I'm engaged," Summer said uneasily as K.C. walked closer to her.

"Dude, I was just kidding, Oscar," K.C. started cracking up.

"Oh my God."

Summer started laughing.

"Scared ya, didn't I? Get those thoughts out of your head. I hate to burst your bubble or your fiance's but I'm not into you like that."

"Right. I know. I know. It's just- well everything with Cohen and- sorry. I know," Summer stuttered.

"Good. Glad that's cleared up," K.C. laughed. "Now let's get to work."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How was it?" Kirsten asked as Seth strolled into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom."

Kirsten went to hug him but Seth pulled away.

"Easy. I'm burnt," Seth explained.

"You got sun burnt?" Kirsten asked sympathetically.

Seth nodded.

"Way to go, son," Sandy teased.

Seth rolled his eyes just as Ryan and Marissa walked into the room.

"You're back," Marissa smiled coming up to hug him.

"I'm burnt," Seth said backing away.

"Sun burnt? Nice going," Ryan said.

"Thank you, everyone."

"Well how'd it go?" Sandy asked.

"Before or after the K.C. disaster?" Seth asked testily.

"The K.C. disaster? I didn't know it was a complete disaster," Ryan said, concerned.

"There were words exchanged. I don't trust him."

"Seth-," Kirsten started.

"Don't! Ok? He told me he wanted Summer and he told me to stay out of it!" Seth snapped.

"What?" everyone asked at once.

"Yeah. He came right out with it."

"What'd you do?" Marissa asked, shocked.

"Threatened him…then he laughed. He said some more things. Then I was basically going to kill him but Summer came back into the room."

"Did you tell her what he said?" Sandy asked.

"Well…"

"You didn't even tell her?" Marissa asked incredulously.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Ryan asked.

"Look, I didn't want to ruin the rest of the weekend, which was actually going quite well after that…until the sun burn."

"Oh, honey," Kirsten cooed.

"It's fine. I'm going to call her tonight and tell her everything. I told her to be careful around him…I hate that guy. He's like…he's like Matt. Why is that no one thinks I'm good enough for Summer? I mean I know I'm not but she seems to think so. Why can't they just leave us alone?" Seth asked, exasperatedly.

"You are more than good enough for Summer. That's why she's with you and not them. You guys are great together. People like that are just jealous and stupid," Marissa said firmly.

"Thanks, Marissa."

"Now go call my best friend. Somebody better tell her about that asshole," Marissa ordered.

Seth chuckled before he went to grab the phone.

"Hello," Summer's voice rang into Seth's ear.

"It's me. I made it home," Seth replied.

"Hey, you."

Seth could hear the smile in Summer's voice.

"Sum, I need to talk to you about something. I didn't want to say anything before and ruin the weekend but-," Seth started.

"Don't worry about it, Cohen. I already talked to K.C. I know everything," Summer interrupted.

"You do? He told you?"

"Well I had to practically beat it out of him, but yeah he told me. And look, I know how it seems but he's not interested in me and I'm not interested in him. I made sure to make that clear."

"You did?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. I'm engaged to you. I made sure he knew that and I think he's sorry. I think he actually feels bad for saying all of that stuff to you."

"He does?" Seth asked incredulously.

"I know it seemed like he was interested in me or something…or that he had some personal vendetta against you, but really he's not into me like that and he had nothing against you. We're just…we're just friends," Summer assured him.

"So he told you everything he said and you're ok with that?"

"Well he more or less did. He said he told you he couldn't stay away from me because we work together or something like that. Which is true-," Summer started.

"And the part about Matt and me being a nobody?"

"What?"

"Yeah, he didn't tell you everything," Seth snorted, fighting his anger.

"Look, it doesn't matter what he said. We're just friends and nothing's going to happen. I made sure that he knows that and he made sure that I knew that he doesn't feel that about me."

"Right."

"Well, they need me back on set. Let's just forget about this. I'm glad you made it home safe. I'll talk to you later," Summer sighed.

"Fine. I love you."

"You too," Summer mumbled before hanging up.

"That was a nice goodbye," Seth grumbled as he heard the dial tone.

"So it's good?" Marissa asked when Seth rejoined.

"I guess as good as it's going to be, all things considered. I'm gonna go home and unpack."

Everyone nodded sadly and watched Seth sulk away.

"Is he going to be okay?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah. It's just got to be hard to only spend a few days with Summer and end up in a fight most of the time," Sandy replied.

"They'll work this out," Kirsten added.

Ryan just stared after Seth.

_(AN: Sorry for the lack of updates for a few days. I had to re-evaluate how I wanted to approach this b/c Summer's not exactly an idiot so I couldn't make K.C. a complete ass to her. He had to show her that he wasn't a bad guy, otherwise his plan would fail. But I assure you that he's still an ass but for Summer's sake its toned down (at least when talks to her). So yeah, Summer gave him hell b/c she's not a total idiot, but if we've learned anything about Summer it's that she forgives ppl eventually (especially Seth which is good but forgiving K.C. is bad). So yeah, there ya go. Enjoy.)_


	21. The Seductions

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me._

Seth sat at his desk, staring off into space. The picture of Summer that was sitting on his desk caught his eye. Seth picked it up and gently fingered over the glass. He sighed knowing that he'd never get her off his mind.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cohen," Beth called opening the door.

Seth quickly placed Summer's picture back in its place.

"Come in…and please call me, Seth," Seth replied, straightening his tie.

"Right. Seth," she paused watching him fiddle with his suit. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Hmm? Oh yes. I'm fine. I'm great. Never better."

"Are you sure? Well I mean I know it's not my place or anything but- I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm here…if you want to talk about it," Beth replied, adjusting her skirt so it rode up more when she took a seat in front of his desk.

Seth flashed a quick, forced smile trying to ignore the way her skirt was riding, "Thanks, but I'm fine."

"Right. Of course."

They sat in silence for a moment. Beth adjusted her shirt making her cleavage even more obvious while Seth tried to ignore it.

"Did you need something?" Seth asked finally.

"Oh! Yes! The um, the new-the new documents came for you today. Mr. Thomas wanted to make sure that you've reviewed them and he said he'd like to have the revised copy on his desk by tomorrow morning," Beth answered.

"Shit," Seth muttered.

"I'm sorry. What?" Beth asked, not actually hearing him.

"Hmm? Oh nothing. I just…well this just made my day that much better."

"If you'd like I can stay a little longer and try to help you finish. I catch on quickly so if you tell me how to do it the way you like, then I'm sure it'll be more than satisfactory."

"It will?" Seth asked, swallowing hard.

"Well I hope so. I mean I work really hard to please, so if you tell me what to do I'll do it."

"Um," Seth said, squeezing his eyes shut and then opening them again to clear his head. "You know what, that's probably not necessary. It's already after five. You really don't have to stick around here."

"It's no problem really…I want to."

"Well…uh…it's kind of complicated and…I should probably just do it alone."

"If it's complicated then at least let me help you. I could stay and get you coffee refills and order some Chinese, whatever you need," Beth practically begged, leaning forward a little.

This provided Seth with an even better view down her shirt.

"That's uh, that's really very thoughtful of you, but it's fine if you go…really," Seth stuttered.

"Mr. Cohen," Beth started. "I mean _Seth_, it's no problem for me to stay. In fact, you're not going to talk me out of staying here," she smiled.

"Are you sure? I- I could always fire you."

Seth swallowed hard again.

"Don't be ridiculous. Let me help you tonight," Beth laughed. "I'll even order the food…it's on me."

Seth smiled uneasily and nodded.

Beth grinned and walked back out of his office to order some food.

"I hope the food isn't literally on you," Seth whispered as he looked as her through the door.

Beth was bent over her desk using the phone. Seth began to wonder how her skirt has shrunk since this morning and how exactly her top had gotten smaller, because it really appeared that she was suddenly less clothed than before.

"The food should be here in twenty minutes," Beth said as she re-entered Seth's office.

Seth smiled and nodded.

"So now what would you like me to do?" Beth asked.

Seth thought, 'how is it that such a simple question can be said so suggestively.' He swallowed hard again for the millionth time in the past fifteen minutes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So dinner, tonight? I'll cook," K.C. offered.

"You cook?" Summer asked incredulously.

"Oh I'm full of surprises…my best surprise is probably my ability to call for take-out."

"I knew it," Summer grinned.

K.C. laughed.

"So what do you have in mind? Because I could kill for some good ol' Chinese," Summer smiled, as they walked off set.

"Chinese is good. I can do Chinese," K.C. replied.

"Then you have a deal. What time you want me to come over?"

"You could just come now, if you want."

"Nah, I need a shower first. I'd like to rid myself of all of your germs," Summer teased.

"Why don't you just shower at my place?"

"Well…I guess…but actually, that's probably not the best idea."

"Is this about Seth? Look, I thought we were cool now," K.C. sighed.

"No! No, it's not that. It's just…you don't have the right shampoo and body wash," Summer finished lamely.

K.C. just looked at her not buying her excuse, "So you're still worried about the Seth situation. How many times do I have to apologize? Yes, I was an ass but he was throwing around some pretty heavy accusations."

"I don't care about the who said what and the he started it business."

"Then what's the problem? I thought we were over this."

"There is no problem," Summer said finally.

"Then that settles it. You can ride with me and I'll take you to my place," K.C. said decidedly.

"Why don't I just follow you? Otherwise, I won't have a car to get home tonight or get here tomorrow morning."

"Don't worry about it. I'll give you a ride."

"So you'll pick me up tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah. Sure. So come on. Let's go to my car," K.C. grinned and winked at her.

Summer shrugged uneasily and followed him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth and Beth were sitting on the floor of his office with papers spread all around them and two empty boxes of Chinese. They were actually talking and getting along pretty well…and getting some work done at the same time.

"So wait a minute. Let me get this straight. He threatened you?" Beth asked.

"Well not exactly. I was more or less doing the threatening," Seth answered sheepishly.

"No wonder why. I would too if someone was after my fiancé."

"So I wasn't completely out of line?"

"Of course not! He wants in Summer's pants…well I mean…it seems like he does," Beth finished.

"That's what I thought! But now he's telling her that he's not interested in her like that and that I was jealous so even though he _approached_," Seth used air quotations, "it wrongly he was just pissed because I was throwing around useless accusations."

"And she believes him?" Beth scoffed.

"Yeah. Apparently so."

"I knew that fame and all of that can leave you a little disillusioned but I never thought it made you stupid," Beth said rolling her eyes.

"I know!...well not that Summer's stupid…but I don't see why she can't understand why I'm not comfortable with them hanging out all the time after they finish filming for the day."

"So she still hangs out with him? Even now?"

"They're just friends," Seth said with disgust.

"I see," Beth said in a different way.

"What? What does that mean? You said that like _I see_, not like I see," Seth worried.

"It's nothing. I'm sure I'm wrong."

"No. What? Tell me."

"I- it was stupid for me to even think it. Don't worry," Beth fumbled for the words.

"Think what? Just tell me. I am worried!"

"Well don't panic or anything but it would just seem like maybe…she doesn't…see things your way…because…she doesn't want to," Beth said slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…maybe she likes having him like her…maybe she might like him…but just doesn't exactly realize it yet."

"You think? You think she likes him?" Seth asked with panic in his voice.

"It's possible, isn't it? He's a star. She's a star. They have that whole stressful career and lack of privacy thing in common. They could understand each other really well. Plus, working together sometimes leads to more," Beth said pointedly to Seth, as she scooted a little closer to him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they arrived at K.C.'s he showed her to the bathroom and sat out of a towel and everything for her.

"Thanks," Summer said, as K.C. began to walk out.

"No problem…oh and the door doesn't exactly lock so ya know," K.C. shrugged.

"Right. I'll let you know when it's safe to come back in or I'll just come out," Summer nodded.

K.C. smiled and walked out.

While Summer was in the shower, K.C. ordered the Chinese and set up the table with a candle in the middle and put on soft music. He dimmed the lights a little.

"Romantic take-out," K.C. muttered to himself and sighed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yeah, but Summer's not like that. She would never- I mean- she loves me," Seth's voice went up an octave as he finished.

"I don't doubt she loves you…but she might have a crush on him."

"Then it's just a crush. It'll go away. Crushes do that," Seth almost whimpered.

"Unless they turn to more…I'm not trying to suggest anything. But she is over there with him…and you're clear over here…with me."

Beth moved closer to him.

"Yeah but-," Seth started.

"Shh," Beth said cutting him off and placing her fingers against his lips.

"Beth," Seth mumbled against her finger.

"Just do what feels right," Beth whispered leaning in to kiss her.

"Right. What feels right," Seth whispered, leaning in towards her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summer got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her. She wiped off the fogged up mirror with her hand and scrunched her hair a little with her left hand. She squinted at her reflection before grabbing the hair brush that was resting on the sink and began combing out her tangles. She flashed a smile in the mirror then picked at her teeth a little with her nail. Finally, she looked around the counter for her engagement ring. She couldn't find it. She picked up her clean clothes and tossed them aside, still unable to find her ring. She began moving around various items, trying desperately to find her ring. She knocked the soap dispenser into the sink with a loud clank.

"Summer," K.C. called coming to the door. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just dropped the soap thingy in the sink. I can't find my engagement ring," Summer whined.

"Let me help you," K.C. said and began opening the door.

"No, wait-," Summer started as he came in and stared at her with an open mouth. "I'm in just a towel," Summer finished.

"I-uh-um-sorry," K.C. stuttered and darted out the door.

Once on the other side of the door, K.C. grinned devilishly.

"Shit," Summer muttered and shut the door all the way again and started to dress.

A few minutes later, Summer came out of the bathroom and waved at K.C. sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry about that," K.C. said, blushing a little.

"It's ok. At least I had the towel," Summer tried to joke.

But they both just looked at the floor and blushed.

"Did you find your ring?" K.C. asked.

"Yeah, it was on the floor buried in my other clothes," Summer replied an flashed her ring at him.

"That's good. I'm glad you found it," K.C. said tightly.

"Me too. Is the good here?"

"Oh yeah. Of course. Let's eat."

"Candles? Music? And a fancy meal like Chinese," Summer laughed.

K.C. grinned and shrugged.

"It works," Summer said, taking a seat at the table.

"Glad you like," K.C. chuckled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This doesn't feel right," Seth said, pulling away from Beth before they got any closer.

"What?"

"I'm engaged. I-I have to go," Seth said nervously and stood up.

"You what? But-," Beth tried.

"But nothing. This isn't working for me. I should go. You should go."

"But the paper work, Mr. Thomas needs that by tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, the thing is- see, Mr. Thomas likes me so I'm sure if I don't get it finished right this minute…I'm just going to go. You can let yourself out."

"Damn it," Beth cussed as Seth left.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well thanks for dinner and everything," Summer said later that evening.

"Oh, you're ready?"

"I-we have to be that kinda early tomorrow so I figured I'd just turn in a little earlier tonight."

"Let me get my keys," K.C. said.

"I can call a cab," Summer suggested.

"No, this was part of the deal. I take you home and I pick you up tomorrow."

"Alright."

On the drive to Summer's, K.C. kept glancing at her as she stared out the window.

K.C. flipped through the radio stations then gave up and opened the middle consol between the front seats. He pulled out an old cassette tape and grinned as he popped it in.

Summer was confused as the first song started up. She began laughing as soon as she recognized it and K.C. began to sing along with the words.

"There's things that you guess, and things that you know. There's boys you can trust and girls that you don't. There's little things you hide and little things that you show. Sometimes you think you're gonna get it but you don't and that's just the way it goes," K.C. sang.

Summer was nearing tears she was laughing so hard.

"I swear I won't tease you, won't tell you no lies," K.C. continued.

"I never pictured you to be a George Michael fan," Summer said between fits of laughter.

K.C. grinned and continued, "I've waited so long baby now that we're friends every man's got his patience and here's where mine ends."

Summer actually snorted she was laughing so hard. K.C. laughed while he sang the chorus.

"I want your sex…I want you…I want your...sex," K.C. finished up.

"Ok seriously, the fact that you sing this word for word is a little scary."

K.C. started cracking up eventually and couldn't finish singing.

"Really? You're a George Michael fan?" Summer asked after the song had ended.

"The man knows his stuff," K.C. smirked.

"Oh my God," Summer laughed and rolled her eyes.

_(AN: First and foremost, I do not own the song "I want your sex" by George Michael. And now, I just want to say that the seductions are officially beginning. Even though K.C.'s seduction with a song was funny it's still the song that suggests all of his motives and everything. So yes, this is drama at its craziest and probably weirdest, but it's fun to write. I know it flips back and forth between the two situations a lot in this chapter but that's for thesomewhat suspense and everything I was going for. Who will do what with who?How far will things go? Wellhopefully you enjoyed these two chapters. Thanks for the reviews. Keep on reading.)_


	22. Covergirl's a Bitch

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C...and damn they do a great job writing that show! HELLO CLIFFHANGER! The finale was awesome!_

"She completely came on to me. She tried to kiss me!" Seth exclaimed as he paced in Ryan and Marissa's living room.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe she was just going to lick a little Chinese off my face," Seth said sarcastically.

Ryan rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, man. I don't know what to do," Seth sighed.

"What can you do? I mean, I guess you just have to go to work and either pretend like nothing happened or talk to her about it."

"I don't want to talk to her. I don't want to go near her. She's a _seductress_," Seth hissed the last part dramatically.

"She's a woman with a crush. Just tell her you're engaged," Ryan said ignoring Seth's dramatic performance.

"I already told her I was engaged. I already told everything about Summer."

"You told her you were engaged to Summer?"

"Yeah…why?"

"You said Summer Roberts?" Ryan asked, piecing everything together.

"Yes because that's who I'm engaged to," Seth said, not catching on.

"I hate to crush your ego but did it ever occur to you that she's interested because you're engaged to Summer?"

"What do you mean? She wants what she can't have?"

"No, I mean that she wants what a celebrity has," Ryan said slowly.

"No, that's ridiculous!"

Ryan just gave him a look.

"I think she was genuinely attracted to me and the fact that I'm engaged to Summer has nothing to do with it. I may be more appealing because I'm taken but it's possible that she actually likes me. Why is that so hard to believe, Ryan? You don't think women find me desirable?" Seth asked, offended.

Ryan just gave him another look.

"I'll have you know that I'm very desirable…and not just to Summer! Or people who want to be like Summer!"

"Right. I'm sorry. I just-it's a possibility."

"Well I don't see how it even matters why she wants in my pants. The problem here is that she indeed does want in my pants," Seth defended.

"Of course. That is the problem. I'm sorry I got off track," Ryan sighed.

"Thank you…I am desirable."

"Seth."

Seth looked at him curiously.

"I'm not gay. I don't know if you're desirable. I don't care to know if you're desirable. Summer wants you and apparently this Beth woman wants you, so you must be desirable," Ryan said flatly.

"I am….and don't you forget that," Seth added in lamely.

Ryan laughed and rolled his eyes, "So what are you doing to do about the Beth situation?"

"I guess I'll have to talk to her, tell her I'm taken and I'm not interested in having a girl on the side or whatever."

Ryan nodded.

"Yeah. I'm gonna talk to her…eventually," Seth said weakly.

"Seth."

"Ok, ok. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Alright. Good."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two weeks have passed and Seth still hasn't talked to Beth about the almost kissing incident. They've been spending more time together working but Seth usually makes sure that they're never alone. However, Beth still finds subtle ways to touch him or flirt with him. Meanwhile, Summer and K.C. have been spending more and more time together recently. He's always over at her apartment after they finish up on set or she's always at his apartment. Even their flirting level has escalated on set to the point that the crew is starting to notice. Rumors have been buzzing around Australia about the two of them and their budding "friendship".

"So I was thinking, this weekend we should check out this new restaurant near the beach. I've heard they have awesome steaks," K.C. suggested, flopping down in a chair in Summer's trailer.

"This weekend? I can't. I'm going home to see Cohen," Summer replied as she flipped through the latest Cosmo magazine.

"You're going back to Newport? Already?"

"It's been like two weeks since I got to him. It's been like almost a month since I've been home. I miss all of my friends."

"Gee, I'm glad I'm one your friends," K.C. teased.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do…so when are you leaving?"

"Um Friday at…four…I think that's my plane…yes, four," Summer confirmed.

"That's-that's cool…I guess."

"What's wrong with you?" Summer asked, finally looking up from her magazine.

"Nothing…it's just…well I'll miss you," K.C. confessed with a small grin.

"Oh thanks, I'll miss you too," Summer laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious."

"So am I. A whole weekend without each other, whatever will we do," Summer teased.

"Shut up. I mean it. I'll be stuck here…just being bored."

"And I'll be stuck in Newport just…yeah no I won't be bored, sorry," Summer grinned.

K.C. rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"Very mature," Summer giggled.

"One of the many things I've picked up from you," K.C. countered.

"Shut up."

"Snappy comeback."

"Whatev."

"Er. Whatever, Summer," K.C. smirked.

"I hate you."

"And I hate you, so that works."

"I mean it! Leave me alone. I'm trying to read," Summer said, trying to suppress a grin.

"Read what? Steinbeck? Hemmingway? Or…ah yes, the intellectually stimulating Cosmo," K.C. joked.

"I hate you. Get out."

"Make me."

"Don't tempt me. I'm infamous for my rage blackouts."

"So I've heard…but you know, I've never actually seen one. I figure that'd be a site to see. You all angry…sounds kinda sexy," K.C. said wiggling his eye brows at her.

"You are sooo…grr."

"Grr? You mean charming, gorgeous, sexy, loveable, down right tempting?"

"No. I mean arrogant, annoying, stupid, and perverted," Summer mock-glared.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Whatev."

"Er," K.C. coughed.

"What was that?" Summer asked, narrowing her eyes.

"It was nothing…whatever," K.C. coughed again.

"Shut up. I'm reading and your coughing is annoying."

"What, I have a cold."

"Then don't kiss me today. I don't want one."

"I can't help what the director tells me to do."

Summer rolled her eyes and began flipping through Cosmo again. Just then her cell phone rang.

"Will no one let me read in peace?" Summer asked grabbing her phone. "Hello."

"Sum, babe, it's me."

"Hey, Jerry," Summer said flatly.

"Don't sound so enthused to speak to me."

"I'm sorry. Hi, Jerry!" Summer exclaimed teasingly.

"That's better. Now guess what."

"What?"

"I have good news!"

"Good news? Ok so spill," Summer said raising her eyebrows at K.C. who was watching her. He grinned back at her.

"You know that Covergirl spokesman thing we wanted," K.C. began and paused for the desired effect.

"Yes? Go on. You have my attention."

"We got it! Well you got it…but still. You're Covergirl's newest fresh face!" Jerry exclaimed happily.

"Are you serious? They want me?"

"They want you. In fact, they want you this weekend."

"This weekend," Summer said with absolutely no excitement or enthusiasm.

"Yes, in New York," Jerry replied slowly, fearing her reaction now.

"This weekend? Jerry! I'm supposed to go home this weekend. I'm supposed to see Cohen! I need this! We need this! I have to see him!" Summer flipped out.

"Summer, this is the only time they can get you in to shoot the commercial and have the photo shoot."

"Jerry! No! I can't do it! I just can't!"

"You have to. If you want this fresh face business, then you have to," Jerry replied.

"This is absolutely the only time they're available?" Summer asked, giving in slightly.

"It's now or never."

"Then I guess…fine," Summer sighed sadly.

"I'm really sorry. You can see him the next weekend…or the one after that since you're scheduled to film the next weekend…so two more weeks. What's it gonna hurt?" Jerry asked, sounding truly sorry.

"Great. This is just great…I guess I should call Cohen and tell him the news."

"I'm sorry about this, kid. It's just the way it worked out this time."

"I know. It's fine. I'll talk to you later, Jerry….bye."

Summer hung up the phone and threw her magazine across the room angrily.

"Don't take it out on Cosmo," K.C. teased.

Summer glared at him.

"Ok. Take it out on Cosmo, just don't take it out on me," K.C. said quickly, putting up his hands in defense.

"I hate this!" Summer growled.

"So you're Covergirl's new fresh face? That's good," K.C. offered lamely.

Summer glared at him again.

"Look, you'll see Seth in no time," K.C. tried again.

Summer just glared again.

"Ok, clearly calming you down isn't working."

"Yes, clearly. So maybe you should just leave," Summer snapped.

"Hey! Don't get like that with me!" K.C. snapped back.

"Sorry," Summer muttered. "It's just so…frustrating. I don't get to see him. I never get to spend time with him. We barely even talk on the phone. He talks about work. I talk about work. Then we talk about how we miss each and then we hang up. We don't get to goof anymore. I don't get to laugh with him. I miss Cohen."

"Yeah but…well, you have me. We can goof off and laugh and hang out."

"Thanks," Summer smiled. "It's just not the same," she whispered.

"Yeah because I'm like way better looking," K.C. laughed, trying to joke with Summer.

Summer gave him a look.

"Ok, not way better looking…but maybe a little," K.C. smirked.

"That's my fiancé you're making fun of," Summer said, fighting a grin.

"Yeah, and you're laughing about it."

"I'm not laughing," Summer bit her lip, to suppress a giggle.

"Yes you are."

"This isn't funny. I love Seth. I think he's the most attractive guy in the world…because I love him," Summer grinned finally.

"I know, I know…but see at least I got to smile, even if I was making fun of your fiancé."

"Shut up," Summer tried to glare but ended up laughing.

"See, we have a good time together. Don't worry about Seth."

"I still miss him," Summer confessed.

"I know you do…but it can't be too bad hanging out with me all the time," K.C. grinned.

"Actually it's horrible," Summer replied before they both started laughing.

"I guess I should get going and let you call Seth…and finish reading Cosmo," K.C. teased.

"Thanks."

"I'll see you later."

"Uh huh. Later," Summer said, as K.C. walked to the door.

_(AN: Yeah not much to say right now...that was basically the Summer/K.C. stuff...just um read the next chapter for the Seth/Beth stuff (I hate that rhyme! I don't know why I did it!)...hopefully some of you will like where this story is going. I'm setting up even more drama to ensue...but also getting rid of some of the drama that pisses me off too much to even continue writing it! Now that's just crazy too b/c I created the drama and I hate it so much that I just can't do it anymore...I guess I could never write for the real O.C. b/c I'd get pissed if I had to write all the storylines that they do. I can't handle it. haha)_


	23. Her Final Effort

_Disclaimer: The O.C. is still owned by Fox and Josh Schwartz not me_

Summer took a deep breath before dialing Seth's number.

"Hello."

"Hey, Cohen."

"Summer," Seth replied happily.

"I hate to bother you at work-," Summer began.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's no problem. I'm just glad to hear from you. How are you?"

"Not so good."

"Why? What's wrong?" Seth asked, immediately concerned.

"I got the new Covergirl thing," Summer answered.

"That's great. So what's the problem?"

"I-I have to shoot the commercial and do the photo shoot this weekend."

"This weekend?"

"Yeah," Summer said sadly.

"Where?"

"New York."

"I guess I can try to call off early Friday and fly there," Seth offered.

"Cohen, you don't have to do that. I'll be busy like the whole time I'm there. We really wouldn't be able to spend any time together."

"I see…so when I can I see you?"

"I-I don't know. We're scheduled for filming again next weekend so…I guess the one after that."

"So like two more weeks?" Seth asked, between being angry and hurt.

"I'm so sorry," Summer whispered.

"No, it's not your fault. It's your job. I knew this ahead of time."

"Yeah, but I've never been this busy. It's just crazy right now."

"You just won an Oscar this year. You like advanced to the next level or whatever," Seth replied casually, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"I guess so…I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"God, I miss you so much," Summer said, as her voice cracked and tears came to her eyes.

"I know. Me too. Please don't cry," Seth replied, knowing she was on the verge of tears.

"Ok. I won't. I guess…I guess I should go. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Call me tonight."

"I will."

"Love you," Seth said softly.

"You too, Summer whispered and hung up.

"Bye," Seth said to the dial tone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seth hung up the phone on the receiver and buried his face in his hands as he slumped forward on his desk.

"Seth," Beth said, from the doorway.

"Hey."

"Can I-," Beth started.

"Yeah, come on in."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm great. Summer's not coming this weekend. But I'm great," Seth said sarcastically.

"She's not coming home?"

"No, she's doing some commercial and photo shoot thing."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Me too," Seth replied sincerely.

"So you're free this weekend?" Beth asked with a hint of a smile.

"It would appear that way," Seth said sadly.

"Maybe…maybe I could take your mind off things."

Beth shut the door behind her and crossed the room to Seth's desk.

"I-uh-well-um," Seth stuttered as Beth sat down on the front of his desk and leaned towards him.

"There's something between us, Seth. I can't fight it and you can't fight it. So why try to?" Beth whispered getting nearer to him.

"Because I'm engaged."

"Yes, to a woman who's too busy to spend any time with her fiancé and spends all of her time with some other man," Beth snorted.

"Yes, but not my choice," Seth said angrily and scooted his chair back from his desk a little.

"If Summer can't appreciate you, then you need to find someone who can. I can appreciate a good guy."

"I wouldn't be a good guy if I cheated on my fiancé."

"Then I can appreciate a bad guy," Beth whispered seductively.

"Why are you interested in me?" Seth asked standing up from his chair and out of her reach.

"What?" Beth asked sitting back on his desk, annoyed.

"Why are you so interested in me? I'm taken. Is that it? The appeal of wanting something you can't have. Or is it who I'm taken by? I know that it seems like a big power trip to be the woman who stole away Summer Roberts's fiancé-," Seth started.

"You think that's what this is about? You think I give two shits about your stupid girlfriend?"

"Well I-,"

"I could care less about Summer Roberts and as far as the celebrity thing, if I was into that then I'd go after an actual celebrity instead of a celebrity's other half," Beth spat.

"Other half? Wow. Thank you," Seth said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. I don't care who you're engaged to. I don't care that you're engaged." Beth said rolling her eyes then her voice dropped to a husky whisper. "I just want you."

Seth swallowed hard and moved across the room.

"How can I explain this to you? I-uh-I don't."

"What?" Beth asked.

"I don't…I don't want you. I'm sorry."

"You don't want me? I don't believe that," Beth said, standing up and crossing the room to Seth.

"I know this little seduction game of yours must be a thrill for you and maybe you're used to getting things your way, but I am very much in love with Summer. I don't want anyone else. I'm not going to leave her for someone else," Seth said backing away.

"No one said you had to leave her," Beth smiled pinning his back up against the wall.

"Then I don't want a girl on the side. I'm not going to cheat on Summer. I love her too much to do that," Seth said in a panic once he realized he was cornered.

"It's not about love, Seth. It's about sex. Think about it. You and me everyday in your office," Beth grinned and pinned her body up against his.

"I don't want to be rude, but if you don't back off I'm going to have to make you."

"So make me. I like it," Beth said licking her lips.

Seth shoved her out of the way roughly and opened the door, "Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Get out now!" Seth said firmly.

"Mr. Cohen," Beth said, becoming very professional now that the door was open for everyone to see.

"Get out, Beth. You're fired."

"You can't fire me. I'm not in your department."

"You're my secretary. I hired you. Now I'm firing you," Seth explained.

"You recommended me for the job. Mr. Thomas hired me directly. It's not your place," Beth replied with a cocky grin.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Thomas asked, stepping out of his office.

"Mr. Cohen just tried to fire me."

"Seth? What-why?" Mr. Thomas asked, directing the question to Seth.

"She-," Seth paused and wiped his hand down his face, trying to find the words, "Sir, she-she's been trying to come on to me for weeks."

"What? That's ridiculous."

"No, sir. It's true. She's not exactly keeping a professional behavior," Seth replied.

"Mr. Cohen, I have watched you two interact for weeks and I have never seen anything less than professional from Miss Jackson," Mr. Thomas said getting angry. "You can't just throw around such accusations."

"Sir-," Seth started.

"I've had just about enough out of you," Mr. Thomas snapped. "Now Miss Jackson, would you please explain to me your side?"

"Of course, sir. Mr. Cohen and I have developed a friendship or so I thought. But apparently being friends entitles certain actions in Mr. Cohen's office that I do not feel comfortable repeating. He has tried to take advantage of me time and time again-," Beth started explaining.

"Bull shit!" Seth exclaimed.

"Mr. Cohen, control yourself!" Mr. Thomas ordered.

"That's a lie! I haven't touched her. She's thrown herself at me for weeks. I'm engaged! I love my fiancé! I would never-this is ridiculous! I've worked here for years and you're going to take her word over mine?" Seth asked angrily.

"Mr. Cohen, I understand how hard it can be to have the one you love far away from you but to try to initiate more with a friend and more importantly a fellow colleague is not appropriate," Mr. Thomas said calmly.

"A-a friend? This woman is not my friend. She's-she's a common every day SLUT!" Seth shouted, loosing any self control he had.

"Mr. Cohen! Another word and I will personally fire you!" Mr. Thomas exclaimed, growing red in the face.

"Let me save you the trouble, I quit!" Seth said and flew to his office, slamming the door.

Mr. Thomas opened Seth's door to find him packing his things.

"You quit?" Mr. Thomas asked, trying to contain his anger.

"Yes. I quit," Seth said calmly.

"Mr. Cohen, Seth, look-,"

"Mr. Thomas, I appreciate everything you've done for me while I've worked here but truth be told…I've always hated this job…and I can't work here anymore, not with her. I'm sorry that this had to happen this way. But I quit. Thank you for this opportunity. It was a pleasure working with you," Seth said grabbing a box of his things and shaking Mr. Thomas's hand.

"Seth-," Mr. Thomas practically begged.

"I'll be later for the rest of my things. Or I'll have someone get my things. I'm sorry, sir."

"So am I. Good luck with the rest of your life."

"Thank you."

With that, Seth left without even looking at Beth.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why don't I come to New York with you this weekend?" K.C. asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Well you have all of that promotional Covergirl junk and I could stand to visit the city. I haven't been there in…forever. I could use a visit to New York. You can work and I can go site-seeing and-and shopping or something," K.C. explained.

"Yeah cause that's fair. I work and you shop," Summer snorted.

K.C. chuckled, "Come on. I can provide you with a little company. You'll work most of the time but at least you won't have to eat your meals alone."

"You really wanna come to New York?"

K.C. nodded.

"Ok. Alright. I guess you can come. But you'll have to get your own hotel room and pay for your own flight. I already told them I'm not bringing any guests," Summer decided.

"Fine. Works for me."

"Alright."

"Good."

"Great."

"Yep," K.C. nodded.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You quit?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah," Seth replied uneasily.

"You did the right son," Sandy said firmly.

"I did?"

"Yeah, you had to get out of there. She clearly wouldn't take no for an answer. I'm proud of you," Kirsten replied.

"I am too," Sandy added.

"Thanks."

"Plus you were miserable there. You've hated that job for years," Sandy shrugged.

"True."

"You're better off," Kirsten decided.

"Yeah, I am," Seth nodded.

"How about I cook us something for dinner? You're more than welcome to stick around," Sandy offered.

"Thanks, Dad. I think I will."

_(AN: WOW! I swear if anyone even feels remotely sorry for Beth I will like scream! She's horrible! Therefore, she's gone! I hate that storyline! Yes its dramatic but I have so much more to play with when it comes to the K.C. and Summer thing. So hopefully you're all happy that Beth's gone...at least now the Seth and Beth rhyming stupidness is over! Plus check out the New York thingy! That's just more drama waiting to happen. Hope you enjoyed it! Keep on reading! And hopefully together we can all make it through this summer until the new season starts! lol)_


	24. The confusion of the Loved & Loveless

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. even on the summer break…so yeah I still don't own crap._

"You sure this is a good idea? New York for the weekend with K.C. when you already told Seth he couldn't come?"

"It's not like there's anything going on between K.C. and me. He hasn't been to the States in like years. He's just coming to check out New York. We're not even going to spend time together," Summer defended.

"And Seth couldn't have come to check out New York too?" Jerry asked.

"It's not like that, Jerry, and you know it!"

"Don't snap at me for trying to save your relationship, kid."

"My relationship doesn't need saving. I'm going to call Cohen and explain. He'll understand," Summer reasoned.

"You really think that will go over well? Things are rocky enough between you two right now anyways. Do you really want to do this?" Jerry asked.

"There's nothing that I'm doing."

"Right. It's your life I guess," Jerry sighed.

"Yes it is my life, not yours. So thanks but no thanks. I've got this under control," Summer replied.

"Fine. Your tickets are set up and your rooms. I don't have anything else to say."

"Jerry, I'm sorry-,"Summer started.

"Forget it. Enjoy New York with K.C.," Jerry said and hung up.

"What's going on?" K.C. asked.

"Jerry thinks that Cohen is going to be pissed about you coming to New York."

"He probably will be, but he'll get over it."

"You think he'll be mad too?" Summer asked.

"Nah, it's his loss if he wants to get all upset about it," K.C. waved it off.

"Right. I've gotta call him and explain."

"Go to it. I'll just go pack my things."

K.C. left Summer's apartment as she picked up the phone and dialed Seth's number.

"Hello?" Seth greeted.

"Hey, Cohen."

"Hey, Summer. How are you?"

"I'm ok. How are you?" Summer asked.

"Been better but been worse I guess," Seth answered, deciding not to tell Summer about him quitting just yet.

"Look, I need to tell you something and I don't want you to get mad so just let me explain everything first."

"What's going on, Sum? This doesn't sound good," Seth said nervously.

"I'm going to New York City this weekend."

"I know."

"I'm not going alone," Summer added guiltily.

"You're not?" Seth asked, trying not to jump to conclusion.

"K.C. hasn't been to the States in years so he's coming to go site-seeing and stuff. We're staying at the same hotel but that's basically it. I'm not really going to be spending time with him or anything. I'm there strictly for business."

"I see," Seth said tightly.

"You're not mad, are you?" Summer asked slowly.

"Of course not. Why would I be mad? I mean I couldn't come but I can completely understand why it's ok for him to come."

"You're mad."

"No, don't be ridiculous. I mean you guys are just probably staying in the same room or something. No big deal," Seth said sarcastically.

"Whatever, Cohen. It's not like that. We have two separate rooms and I will be working while he's out on the town. I probably won't even see him outside of like dinner once or something-if even that."

"So we couldn't have dinner?"

"If you came I wouldn't want to work. I wouldn't be able to concentrate. I'd just want to spend all of my time with you. I don't care if K.C.'s there," Summer replied.

"Right. Well have a nice time. Call me when you're done with K.C.," Seth snapped.

"Great, Cohen! Why don't you call me when you lose the attitude?"

"I'll lose the attitude when you lose K.C."

"I work with him. That's it. We're friends. Deal with it. You have female friends. What about that girl Beth? Marissa told me you made an interesting friend at work," Summer tried to reason.

"She hit on me!"

"She did what?" Summer asked, immediately becoming jealous. "She did not!"

"Yes, she did. She practically threw herself at me all the time! Happy! You have K.C. and I have Beth!" Seth exclaimed.

"K.C. doesn't hit on me! And you tell that slut to keep her hands off you!" Summer ordered.

"I did."

"Good," Summer said calmly.

"Yeah," Seth sighed. "You don't have to worry about that situation anymore."

"Good. I should go pack. I'll call you before I leave and then once I land in New York."

"Yeah. Later then," Seth grumbled.

"Ok. Bye. Love ya," Summer said weakly.

"Yeah. You too.Bye."

"Right. Bye," Summer said sadly before hanging up.

Seth snorted into the dial tone and walked back into his living room where Ryan and Marissa were sitting.

"What's up?" Ryan asked.

"Summer's going to New York."

"We know," Marissa replied.

"K.C.'s joining her," Seth added bitterly.

"Are you serious?" Ryan asked.

"As a heart attack…which ya know are serious things so yes."

"Seth, I'm really sorry. I don't think she understands how uncomfortable K.C. makes you feel," Marissa said softly.

"She doesn't say it," Seth whispered, flopping down on the couch.

"What?"

"She didn't say I love you," Seth said matter-of-factly.

"Well we don't always on the phone either," Ryan tried to help.

"We always do. I usually initiate it but if I don't then she will…and she didn't…well she said love ya. But that's how you say it to your friend or something. It wasn't _I love you_. She hasn't actually said that in a while. And me too is not the same thing as I love you too!"

"It is if you mean it," Marissa offered.

"Thanks but you guys aren't helping…I think I'm losing her to a movie star. It's hard to compete with that…especially when they're together in Australia and I'm stuck here," Seth sighed.

"You're not losing her. I'm Summer's best friend. If she had any feelings for him, she would have told me something or at least hinted around. You'll both be fine once you get to see her again. Trust me."

"Marissa's right. You're not losing her to anyone, especially not that asshole," Ryan added.

Seth just nodded.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summer and K.C. made it to their hotel in New York City. She called Seth as soon as she landed at the airport and their conversation was short and once again no actual "I love you's" were spoken. Summer called Marissa as soon as she got in her room.

"Coop! What is going on?" Summer exclaimed as soon as Marissa answered.

"You could've invited him to New York," Marissa said, immediately knowing what she was talking about.

"Yeah but…I have to work. It'd be weird if he was there…and we wouldn't see each other…he'd just sit in a hotel room and we'd have dinner and then go to bed so I could get up early and go to work all over again."

"Still, dinner and even just sleeping in the same room is spending time together that you haven't had."

"I guess," Summer said uneasily.

"What? What's going on, Sum? Talk to me."

"It's nothing. I mean, it's probably just me being me again. It's nothing," Summer said softly.

"What do you mean? Spill it," Marissa instructed.

"It's just-I get scared of commitment so that's probably all this is."

"Probably? All what is? You're not telling me something."

"I…things with Cohen aren't going so well…whereas things with K.C. have been going…better," Summer confessed.

"You like K.C.!" Marissa exclaimed between shock and anger.

"No! No, not like that. It's just Cohen's so jealous of what's not an issue-," Summer began.

"Or is a total issue and you're avoiding dealing with it," Marissa cut in angrily.

"Coop! Please don't get mad at me! I'm just…I'm confused."

"Confused? You're confused? Think about how Seth feels!"

"You don't think I've thought of that! Why do you think this is so confusing! I'm sure there's nothing with K.C. and I love Cohen. I really really love him. It's not like I'm questioning my relationship with Cohen. I just…I'm confused about this thing with K.C….we're friends but-but it feels like…I think he wants more," Summer explained.

"Sorry to be blunt but no shit, Sum," Marissa snorted.

"So I've been completely clueless?"

"Pretty much."

"So that's why Cohen's pissed?"

"Pretty much."

"What should I do?" Summer asked, sounding more like a confused high school teenager again than a twenty-four year old famous actress.

Marissa was silent for a minute, trying to think of the right answer.

"Do you like him?" Marissa asked, seriously.

"I don't know…as a friend? Yes…as more? I don't know."

"But you love Seth."

"I do. I know I do."

"So what's the problem?" Marissa asked then realization really hit her, "Youactually_ like_ K.C."

Summer was silent now.

"You love Seth but you might like K.C. and that throws a detour in your plans. You're confused because you might have feelings for K.C. even though you love Seth," Marissa pieced it together.

"It's not like that-," Summer started to defend.

"Talk to them. Talk to Seth."

"I can't. He'd take it the wrong way. He'd just think that I wanted to end things or that there was something going with me and K.C."

"And there's not?"

"No! Definitely not! But… what if-what if I have feelings for someone else…too. Does that mean that I love Cohen less because of it?"

"I don't know."

"You've never had feelings for someone other than Ryan?" Summer asked.

"We're married."

"So! Don't like married people ever like other people? Or maybe that was just my parents…which could be why they didn't work out," Summer muttered sadly.

"I think my dad liked Seth's mom for a while when he was with my mom…but they didn't work out either…so not a good example. I don't know. Ask Kirsten. She's happily married. Ask her if she's ever liked someone else even though she's been with Sandy forever."

"I can't ask Cohen's mom!" Summer exclaimed.

"True. That'd be kinda weird….I guess-I guess you should just try to sort out any possible feelings you have for K.C. and see if that changes how much you love Seth….Sum, I don't think that-well you need to figure this out soon or else this is only going to get worse before it gets better," Marissa concluded.

"I know, Coop. Just…please don't tell Cohen. If he knew that I even had possible questions-it just wouldn't go over well."

"Sum, I can't _not_ tell him."

"Please, Coop," Summer begged. "Just give me time to figure this out without Cohen's added pressure. Promise me you won't tell anyone…not even Chino."

"I can't keep secrets from Ryan," Marissa argued.

"He'd tell Cohen. Just hold off for a while. Give me some time. I don't want to end things with Cohen. That's not even an option! I just need to sort out the K.C. mess so Cohen and I can get married."

"Fine," Marissa sighed.

"You swear you won't tell?"

"I swear."

"On your life? On Chino's life? On Princess Sparkle's life?" Summer asked.

"I swear on everything that's swear-able including Princess Sparkle, Ryan, andmyself," Marissa replied.

"Thanks, Coop."

"Yeah, but I'll have you know that I feel very shitty for this."

"I know but thank you so much," Summer said sincerely.

"Right, well you should like unpack and go to sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow. I'll talk to you later, Sum."

"Thanks, Coop. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

_(AN: Hey ok so basically I'm trying to make sure that everyone understands that Summer doesn't want to end things with Seth at all. She's just confused about the K.C. situation. She thinks she could have feelings for him but nothing big enough to make her call things off with Seth. So ya know even though I hate it, that's how it is. And yes, Summer's kinda stupid for questioning things but fear of commitment mixed with small feelings for someone else (which can happen) and we have a confusing combination for her. She's not horrible just confused. Now that I'm done pleading on Summer's behalf so you don't hate her or something, let me say that I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep on reading.)_


	25. His Big Move

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me blah blah blah_

"I think I'm going to go to New York," Seth announced to his parents, Ryan, and Marissa.

"What?" everyone said in unison.

"I'm going to New York to see Summer and tell K.C. to back off," Seth said determinedly.

"Seth, I don't think that's the best idea right now," Marissa spoke up.

"Why not?"

"Because…Summer's really busy. You'd totally distract her and she's doing this for her career. She wouldn't stand in the way of your career," Marissa pointed out, trying to come up with any excuse.

"She already did! I quit my job for her!" Seth spat, getting angry with Marissa.

"It's not like she asked you to! You just flipped because Beth hit on you!" Marissa countered.

"Are you defending Summer or Beth now? I'm confused!"

"Why are we arguing about this? I'm just trying to help you out!"

"By telling me not to see my fiancé?" Seth asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"By telling you to give her some space!"

"Like Australia's not enough space? We've had space for the past few weeks!"

"Just back off a little. Summer's going through a lot right and she's really stressed and you're not helping," Marissa said calmly.

"She's going through a lot? Like K.C.-related?"

"No!" Marissa answered quickly.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked, finally speaking up.

"Nothing. They're just friends! She told me last night that they're just friends! It's just hard on her when everybody keeps insinuating that they're more. She's frustrated and her career is really taking off. The girl just won a freaking Oscar. Everybody wants Summer for endorsements and movies and everything. Just stop giving her a hard time for your insecurities, Seth!" Marissa finally exploded.

"Do you know something you're not telling us?" Ryan asked.

"I just told you the problem. What more do you want me to say? She told me she loves Seth and still wants to marry him. That's a top priority. What more do you want?" Marissa asked calming down.

"I just want to see her," Seth muttered sadly.

"And you will," Sandy added in confidently.

"In a few weeks," Kirsten added in as they all looked at her shocked. "Maybe you should give her some time. Let her settle in with all of these new changes and let her sort things out."

"Mom?" Seth asked sounding betrayed.

"Give her space, Seth. It's for the best," Kirsten advised.

"Are you sure?" Sandy asked, looking at her curiously.

"Trust me. She just needs some space and some time to figure everything out."

Marissa studied Kirsten carefully as Sandy, Seth, and Ryan seemed to accept her advice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"She seriously just came in like that? She like came to my defense?" Summer asked incredulously.

"It was really weird. She just told them how it was. She totally had a handle on things…I know you'll think this weird, but I really think you should talk to Kirsten. After yesterday, it just seems like-I don't know-like she knows what you're going through. I'd talk to her," Marissa admitted.

"She's Cohen's mom. It's too weird. I can't. But at least she understands…or it sounds like she does."

"Yeah."

"Well look, they need me back at the shoot. I've got about four hundred pictures left, but they're reviewing the commercial right now and we might have to go back for a few extra takes but I'll be finished by the end of today and back to Australia tomorrow," Summer sighed.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Give Cohen the update on commercial and everything. I'd call him but I think he's still mad."

"I'll tell him," Marissa replied.

"Thanks, Coop."

"Alright. Later then, Sum."

"Bye."

"You ready?" the photographer asked as Summer hung up her phone.

She nodded as K.C. came in the door.

"What are you doing here? What happened to site-seeing?" Summer asked with a laugh.

"I got bored. I figured I'd see how it was coming," K.C. replied nonchalantly.

"Well take a seat. I'm going to be a while."

"That's alright. I can wait. Then we'll go eat or something."

Summer nodded and walked back to her mark in front of the cream backdrop.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that evening, K.C. and Summer went to dinner at a really fancy restaurant in Manhattan.

"To our last night in New York City, may your commercial and pictures turn out wonderfully and may our evening be enjoyable," K.C. smiled before they clinked their glasses together.

"So you ready to head back to work?" Summer asked.

"No, are you?"

"I never stopped working," Summer said flatly.

"You're not working now. You're enjoying a fine meal with fine company," K.C. smirked.

"Whatev. The meal's good and the company's…ok I guess."

K.C. laughed and took a sip of his drink.

"It's been good being back in the States."

"Yeah it has…I just wish I was in California," Summer smiled weakly.

"Hey, don't worry about that tonight. Just enjoy yourself. This is our last night in New York City. This is supposed to be fun."

"It is. I'm having a nice time."

"Good. Nice, I can live with nice…great would be better though."

Summer rolled her eyes.

After dinner K.C. gave Summer his jacket as they stepped outside.

"Thank you," Summer laughed.

"You're welcome," he smiled before stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her tiny figure.

"What are you doing?"

"You're cold. I'm warming you up," K.C. said as his warm breath flicked across her face.

"I'm not that cold."

K.C. laughed and closed the gap between them. He forced his lips on hers and pried her mouth open with his tongue just as a flash went off beside them.

"What are you doing!" Summer screamed pulling away from him.

"I thought that's what you wanted," K.C. said with wide eyes.

"No! Not at all! I'm engaged!" Summer shrieked before stalking down the street. Suddenly she whirled around practically slamming into K.C. who was right behind her. "Did they take a picture? They did not take a picture of that!"

"Sum-," K.C. started calmly.

"No! This is not cool! Stay away from me!"

Summer started off down the street again as K.C. grabbed her and pulled her towards him. He kissed her again as more flashes went off this time. She pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"Oh my God! Do you not take the hint? I'm engaged! Stay the hell away from me! And never touch me again!" Summer screamed. Then noticed three photographers standing around taking pictures. "And you, give me that camera!" She took off after one photographer while the other two scattered.

"Hey I'm just doing my job. I take pictures of celebrities. It doesn't matter who I see them with," the man muttered backing away from Summer.

"Pictures of celebrities? It doesn't matter who they're with? It does matter! This is my life you're going to ruin!" Summer screeched, bordering on a rage blackout.

"Sum, calm down. Leave the man alone," K.C. said trying to keep her from attacking the photographer.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down! You freaking kissed me! What the hell is your problem!" Summer shouted and smacked him again.

She pulled her arm back for another slap but he grabbed it this time.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please stop," K.C. said in a combination of fear and amusement. "Is this a rage blackout?"

"So not funny! Get away from me! Just stay away from me! Don't talk to me!" Summer hissed and stalked back to the hotel.

"Summer," K.C. called after her.

She ran into the elevator inside the hotel and shut the door before he could get in. Once she got up to her room she slammed the door shut and paced back and forth angrily. Eventually there was a knock on the door.

"Sum, I'm sorry," K.C. called from the other side.

"Go away."

"Just let me in. Let's talk about this."

"I don't want to talk to you. Go to your room."

"What are you my mother?" K.C. joked.

Summer flung open the door and it slammedd loudlyagainst the wall.

"Do not make jokes outside my door! I suggest you go to your room get some sleep and find another seat on the plane! I do not want to see you for the next 24 hours!"

"We work together," K.C. said flatly.

"Thank God we don't have to for much longer! Thank God for overtime. We're way ahead of schedule and then I won't have to put up with you much longer!"

"We still have like a month left of filming regardless."

"And it will be hell for you, I promise," Summer hissed and slammed the door shut.

"Summer," K.C. whined for a few more minutes before he finally left.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"They're flying back on the separate flights," Seth said after he hung up the phone.

"What?" Sandy asked.

"Summer and K.C. had a falling out. They're flying back on two separate flights," Seth explained almost happily.

"Did she say what happened?" Marissa asked curiously.

"Nope. She just said that she was sorry that she put me through all of this or something to that effect. She said he's a jerk and she should have known better."

"And you don't know what brought this about?" Ryan asked, confused.

"No. She didn't say. I figure she just finally wised up to his intentions," Seth replied.

"So what's going to happen now?" Kirsten questioned.

"I'm going to go see her…in Australia."

"You are?" Ryan asked incredulously.

"She's ok with that?" Marissa asked at the same time.

"I'm going to surprise her. She seemed upset so I want to be there."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Marissa asked.

"What do you have against Summer and me all of a sudden?" Seth teased.

"I don't mean anything like that…just maybe you should check with her first."

"Then that would ruin the surprise."

"I guess you're right," Marissa muttered.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I think we need to talk," K.C. said coming into Summer's trailer.

"The only thing I have to say to you is my lines on set."

"Summer, we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to say. You kissed me. I thought you were my friend and you basically sabotaged my relationship in front of paparazzi," Summer said tightly.

"I didn't mean to….let me explain."

"I don't care to hear anything from you except your lines. This is strictly business. We have no need to talk to each other unless we're filming."

"I'm sorry. I let my feelings get the better of me. Yes, I have feelings for you. You're engaged and I know that. But I can't stop feelings this way. It wasn't supposed to be like this," K.C. began.

"You're damn right it wasn't. You were supposed to be my friend."

"I can't be your friend!" K.C. exclaimed.

"Yeah, not anymore."

"I'm in love with you," K.C. confessed.

"What?" Summer asked in complete shock.

"I don't know how it happened or when it did. But I fell in love with you. I didn't mean to. When this started…God, you're going to hate me for this, but when this started it was a ploy for me to get some publicity. I wanted to be seen with you to establish myself better. It was stupid and it was this plan I had with my manager. But truth is, I screwed up because I wasn't supposed to fall for you and I did. And now I could care less about the publicity or anything. I just want you," K.C. explained.

"I'm taken," Summer said shortly.

"I know you're pissed and you have every right to be," K.C. said, as his eyes watered, "but if you can't look at me and not feel something then we need to figure out what this means and where this takes us. I'm in love with you and if there's any chance at all that you could have any feelings for me then we need to figure this out."

"K.C. I-," Summer started.

"If you can stand here and be with me and feel nothing then I'm very sorry for everything. But if you feel the slightest thing for me, then I don't take back what I did. I want to be with you."

"I can't deal with this right now," Summer said and left her trailer.

"You ready to start?" the director asked. "Where's K.C.?"

Summer just huffed past him.

"Ok."

K.C. came running out of her trailer.

"K.C. there you are. You ready to start filming?" the director asked.

K.C. ignored him and chased after Summer.

"I'm sorry but I love you. There, it's out in the open. I love you. I love her," he announced to everyone.

"Please stop," Summer begged.

"Ok. Why don't we just start filming and deal with this some other time," the director suggested slowly.

"Yeah," Summer sighed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After they finished up on set, Summer practically ran out of the studio and drove to her apartment. She didn't answer any of K.C.'s calls. She soaked in the bathtub for a solid hour before she finally emerged and decided it was time to call Seth and explain everything. She had to clear up this whole mess before it got worse.

"Hello," Ryan answered.

"Chino? Where's Cohen? Why are you at my house? Don't you have a wife and a house of your own," Summer teased.

"Oh I just came over to get the mail for Seth."

"Where's Cohen?"

"He left."

"Where'd he go?" Summer questioned.

"Um…I don't know," Ryan lied.

"Chino, you're a horrible liar. Where's Cohen?"

"He took a trip? Yep. Don't ask me where. I'm not sure."

"Why'd he take a trip and not tell me?" Summer asked.

"I don't know. That's between you and Seth."

"Oh…well I'll talk to you later…thanks…bye," Summer said, sounding kind of hurt.

"Later, Summer."

_(AN: Ok...so I'm totally getting way ahead with my writing even though I haven't posted it. I'm going to try to keep up with regualr updates and stuff. So as long as I stay a few chapters ahead of what's posted then this should go pretty quickly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep on reading! There's still much more to come.)_


	26. The Confrontation

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me...even though it's summer and what not._

"Summer," K.C. called coming up to her as soon as she got to the studio.

"I really don't want to deal with this right now. I have enough on my plate. I don't need this," Summer said as she kept walking.

"Summer, please just talk to me. I'm going crazy. We need to talk about this. I have to know how you feel," K.C. persisted.

"I don't know how I feel. Just leave me alone."

"Summer."

"K.C., I just want to film this movie and get all of this over with," Summer sighed, putting a hand to her head to fight the coming headache.

K.C. stood rooted in his place as she walked away.

"I love you!" he exclaimed. "Why can't you get that? I love you! And I know you have feelings for me!"

"Oh my God," Summer muttered turning around. "Just drop it."

"I can't drop it. I love you. I can't stop. There's nothing I can do about it and you have feelings for me, too. Just admit it. There's nothing you can do about it either. I don't know if you love me but I know there's a chance that you could."

"K.C.," Summer sighed.

"I love you," K.C. repeated.

"What?" came a voice from behind them.

"What are you- what are you doing here?" Summer asked, shocked.

"I came to see you," Seth said calmly.

"Cohen-," Summer began.

"I was actually hoping I could hang out on a movie set for a few weeks."

"A few weeks?"

"Yeah. I mean, I miss you."

"Cohen, I need to explain-," Summer started.

"No, you don't actually. I think I understand anyway."

"Listen-,"

"I quit my job," Seth said suddenly.

"You what?"

"I quit my job to be with you," Seth repeated, his voice cracked with emotion.

"You quit? To be with-with me?"

"Well you know, I mean, I hated that job for years and…I miss you."

"K.C. and I kissed," Summer confessed quickly.

Seth stared at her in shock and pain.

"It was more like he kissed me, but…it still happened," Summer said, not meeting Seth's eye.

"I see," Seth replied tightly.

"We kissed and they took a picture. They have pictures. The story will come out eventually and they have pictures."

Summer seemed to say all of this in a daze.

Seth just nodded stiffly.

"It just sort of happened. Cohen, I didn't mean to," Summer tried to explain.

"Yeah, I know. I alreadysaw the pictures, thanks...do you have feelings for him?" Seth asked eerily calm.

"I don't-I don't know."

Seth nodded again.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt-," Summer tried to explain again.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Seth asked again, sounding more hurt than angry. He couldn't look at her.

"I don't know…I don't-I…possibly," Summer whispered the last part as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Possibly? You don't know? It's a simple question. Yes or no, Summer?" Seth asked, looking at her now as his eyes welled with tears.

"I…I think that…I think I do," Summer replied softly as she cried.

"Ok."

"That's it?"

Seth snorted and shook his head sadly.

"What now?" Summer asked.

"I don't know. You tell me," Seth said, swallowing the growing lump in his throat.

"I don't know either," Summer whispered as the tears continued cascading down her cheeks.

"Why don't you call me when you figure it out."

With that Seth walked away.

"Cohen," Summer called after him.

He didn't stop.

"Cohen!" Summer shouted.

He kept walking.

"Seth!" she cried desperately.

Summer ran after him and grabbed him. When she pulled him around to face her, she was shocked to see tears running down his cheek.

"Seth," Summer whispered, cupping his cheek with her bare left hand.

Seth tore his face from her grasp.

"I'm sorry," Summer sobbed.

"And that's supposed to make it better?" Seth asked as more tears slipped down his cheek.

"No. I don't know. I'm so confused."

"Do you love him?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Do you- do you love him?"

"I don't know," Summer replied honestly.

"You know where to find me, once you figure it out," Seth said sadly and turned away from her.

"I don't know if I love him, but I do know that I love you."

Seth was silent.

"I love you so much, Seth. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry," Summer sobbed.

Seth shut his eyes to keep his own tears at bay and took several deep breaths to try to calm down his emotions. Finally he turned back around to her and pulled her in his arms.

"So am I," Seth whispered as Summer sobbed into his shirt.

Eventually they pulled apart and Summer tried to contain herself.

"I have to go," Seth said slowly.

"Please don't leave. I don't know what to do. This wouldn't be so hard if you were here. Maybe I could…maybe I could-," Summer started.

"What? Choose between us if you could actually compare us side by side?" Seth spat out.

"No, that's not what I-,"

"It shouldn't be like this, Summer. I want to marry you and I thought you wanted to marry me. It shouldn't be this hard."

"The hard things are worth fighting for," Summer whispered as she began crying again.

"I don't even know what I'm fighting for anymore. All I know is I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of hurting. I'm just…tired."

"Please don't give up on me. I'm sorry," Summer bit her lip to keep back another sob.

"I can't give up on you. Not even when I know that I should or at least when I know that I should want to."

Summer began to sob again.

"We've been through so much already. I just don't know if I can take much more. I don't know if I'm fighting for us or just fighting for you. Is it me and you against the world? Or is it just me against all the K.C.'s? Maybe it's just me against everyone else thinking that you'll be there once I conquer the world. I'm not a knight in shining armor. I can't conquer the world for you, but God knows I'd die trying. But are you even going to care? Or will K.C. get there first?" Seth asked.

"No. He can't. He won't. He hasn't. It's you and me, baby. It's us together. We'll do it all together," Summer cried.

"Together? Together with all of your feelings for another guy? You couldn't even tell me you loved me on the phone. You couldn't tell me until now, until you thought you would lose me if you didn't say it. You couldn't say it unless you had to. It doesn't work like that, Sum. I'm sorry. I can't be second best to you. I don't want you to _settle_ for Seth Cohen. I don't want you to be with me just because I called you first. If you can't even say you love me then-it doesn't work that way."

"But I _do_ love you. I'm sorry I didn't say it enough. I'm sorry. I love you! I do!"

"Maybe you do, but you could possibly love him! You can't have two guys! You can't have us both! Maybe he's fine with that but I want all of you, all of you…or none of you. I want to marry you. I can't do this halfway and I can't share you with someone else. If you have feelings for him, if you love him…then I'm out," Seth explained.

"So that's it? This is it for us?" Summer asked incredulously. "After everything, this is how it ends?"

"That's up to you…you know where I'll be if this is really what you want. If not then…well I just hope you'll be happy."

"I love you," Summer whispered.

"And I love you more than anything…and that's it. I'll see you when I see you…if I see you," Seth replied and walked away.

Summer stood absolutely still and watched him walk out of sight. Once he was gone she broke down completely and fell to her knees sobbing.

"Are you okay?" K.C. asked coming from behind her.

Summer just cried.

"It'll be okay. Everything will be alright," he soothed wrapping his arms around her.

After a few minutes, Summer pulled away from K.C.

"This isn't right. It doesn't even feel right. I'm sorry, K.C. but…you're just not him. You don't feel like him. His arms, his everything, this is just…I have to go. I'm sorry."

"So it's him?"

"I love him."

"And you can't…" he didn't want to finish the question.

"I'm sorry. I…I can't."

K.C. nodded and stepped away from her.

"I'm sorry, K.C.," Summer said softly.

"Yeah. Whatever Summer," K.C. snorted bitterly and walked away from her.

Summer nodded after him and ran towards her car. She had a plane to catch.

_(AN: Ok so that's it. That's the big confrontation. Seth went to see her. Obviously he's already seen the pictures and such. Summer is kind of stupid, I have to admit. But if she wasn't stupid then she wouldn't make mistakes...and everybody makes mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep on reading and I'll keep on updating. I've got the rest of this story planned out...and I think I might have an idea for my next story after this one!)_


	27. Don't Tell Me That It's Over

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz still own everything and not me._

Summer ran through the airport. She didn't even know which gate to go to but she had to find Seth. She stopped for a brief minute to check the flight numbers. She had to figure out which gate or else she'd never get there in time. She willed her brain to stop swimming with thoughts long enough to find his flight information. Finally, she spotted the right gate number and darted down the hall.

"Miss, you can't-," one worker started to yell as she ran past.

"Ma'am stop!" another worker ordered.

"I'm Summer freaking Roberts! Deal with it!" Summer shouted without stopping.

A buzz erupted from the onlookers. Many people tried to see if she was actually the Summer Roberts.

"Miss Roberts," one other worker called.

"I have to get through. I have to stop him!" Summer exclaimed when a male worker stood in her path.

"You don't have a boarding pass or a ticket. You can't go any further," he explained.

"You don't understand I have to stop him! He can't leave! I love him!"

"Miss Roberts, please calm down," the man said as she began to cry.

"Damn it, Tim. Just let her through," a female worker said finally.

The man, Tim, stepped aside as Summer took off toward the gate.

She frantically searched for Seth's gate and found it just as a familiar curly-haired, lanky man headed to board.

"Cohen!" Summer shouted running up to him. "I love you," she said as he turned around.

"Um what?" the man who clearly wasn't Seth asked.

"Not you," Summer whined and ran to the desk where the woman had just finished announcing the final boarding call. "Excuse me, I have to talk to one of the passengers."

"No one is allowed on the plane without a boarding pass," the worker replied.

"Please, this is important."

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Can you get him? His name is Seth Cohen. If you could just-," Summer started.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the woman said as they shut the door to the actual gate.

"No, please! You don't understand-," Summer tried again.

"I'm sorry, miss. The plane is preparing for take-off."

As soon as the woman said this the plane left the gate and started toward the runway.

"No! No!" Summer screamed and paced back and forth. "Can't you like call the plane back?"

"Miss-," the woman said, still trying to ignore Summer.

Summer paced back and forth in front of the desk before letting out a shriek and throwing her hands up in the air.

"Miss, please calm down or I will have to ask you to- Summer Roberts?" the worker finally looked at her.

"Yes. I'm Summer Roberts and I need you to stop that plane!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Roberts, but you're too late. I can't stop the plane now," the woman apologized sincerely.

Summer bit her lip and nodded as tears came to her eyes, "Thanks anyway."

She walked over to one of the empty chairs and sunk down in it. She buried her face in her hands and began to sob hysterically.

"Summer Roberts? Can I have your autograph?" a twenty some year old man asked taking the seat next to her.

She pulled her face from her hands and gave him a look that said 'do I look like I want to be bothered'. The man noticed she was crying and slowly stood up as she put her face back in her hands.

"Miss Roberts?" apprehensively asked the first man who had originally stopped her in the airport.

Summer gave him the same look as the man who asked for her autograph.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Miss Roberts, but there's a man waiting for out by the security checks. He said he figured you were here and he shouldn't have let you get away," the man said still cautiously.

"He's still here," Summer grinned, wiping her tears and darting quickly to the security checks.

"Hey. I'm really sorry."

"Oh," Summer said, not afraid to show her disappointment.

"He left?" K.C. asked.

"I was too late," Summer said softly as tears came back to her eyes.

"I'm really sorry I screwed things up for you."

K.C. wrapped her in a hug as flashes went off around them.

"Oh my God!" Summer exclaimed pulling away from him. "This is unbelievable."

"Summer, I'm sorry. They just followed me here."

"And these people somehow just knew to follow you to the airport for that stunning photo opportunity? Just like those photographers just happened to follow you to that restaurant and they just happened to be there when you kissed me? You better pray to God that no more photographers just happen to be around anymore or else they'll be taking photos of me kicking the shit out of you! Stay away from me!" Summerexclaimed before she left him standing there alone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's over," Seth said as soon as he flung his bags on the floor in the doorway of his parents' house.

"Seth, honey," Kirsten soothed and wrapped her arms around him briefly before he pulled out of her grasp.

"What happened?" Sandy asked once they all sat down in the living room.

"She has feelings for him…or she might…she doesn't know," Seth answered simply.

"So that's it? She's confused and you're done?" Marissa asked in disbelief.

"That's not how it is."

"Then how is it?" Marissa asked bitterly.

"Shut up, Marissa. Just leave me alone! I just got dumped when _you _clearly said I _wouldn't_!" Seth shouted and stood up to leave.

"_You _dumped _her _dumbass!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Excuse me!"

"You're not deaf. Don't feel sorry for yourself when you just left and didn't even try to talk things out. Summer loves you! I can't believe you wouldn't even try to make it work," Marissa explained before storming out of the house.

"Why can't she see that for once I was the one who didn't screw up?" Seth asked angrily.

"Summer's her best friend. Marissa's going to stick by her even if she's wrong," Ryan said cautiously.

"Yeah well she is wrong."

"I know, man. I know….I'm really sorry about all of this, but I should-," Ryan indicated to the direction Marissa fled in.

"Yeah. Go take care of your wife," Seth laughed bitterly.

Sandy and Kirsten were both silent.

"So did I somehow manage to screw up again?" Seth asked dejectedly after a few minutes of silence.

"No. Maybe you could have talked things over but you didn't screw it up…she did," Sandy answered.

"I think you should call her," Kirsten said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"And say what exactly? I'm sorry you have feelings for another guy?"

"Seth,-," Kirsten said, clearly not liking his tone.

"I just don't understand how she can have feelings for K.C. He's such a tool."

"They've spent a lot of time together."

"That doesn't make it right or make me hurt any less," Seth responded sadly.

"You're right, son. It's not a good position on either side but you're certainly not to blame," Sandy said, clapping Seth on the back.

"I never said he was to blame," Kirsten jumped in.

"I know but-," Sandy started.

"Let's not do this now," Seth cut in. "I'm just going to go to the apartment…our apartment and…probably wallow in self pity…then maybe try to find a new job."

"That's the spirit. Don't let the woman hold you down," Sandy said happily.

Kirsten shot him a look before she said, "It's not over until you both say it's over. If you don't want it to be like this then it doesn't have to. I'm just saying that I think it would be best if you called her. You should talk to her…when you feel you're ready."

"Thanks, Mom…and Dad," Seth said as he left.

"So they're over?" Sandy asked quietly.

"Far from it," Kirsten replied confidently.

"Is that in a good way or a bad way?"

"I don't know…but I know it's not over."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So?" Ryan asked collapsing on the couch beside Marissa.

"So what?" Marissa asked after she set the phone back in its charger.

"What's the verdict?"

"She's upset."

"And?"

"And you want me to have this discussion with you right now? You think my best friend is a bitch and I think yours is an ass. We're on opposite sides," Marissa explained, trying not to get angry at Ryan.

"I don't think Summer's a bitch…I just have to feel more sympathy towards Seth in this situation," Ryan replied calmly.

"He broke her heart."

"She broke his. She has feelings for some other guy."

"No she doesn't. She was confused. A girl is allowed to be confused. K.C. kissed her and it's all over every magazine and tabloid out there. She was confused. He was nice to her and took advantage of that situation."

"And yet somehow she still thought she had feelings for him even after he tried to ruin her relationship with Seth," Ryan said harshly.

"She was a mess on the phone, ok!" Marissa snapped. "She was hysterical. She told K.C. that she didn't have feelings for him and to leave her alone. She went to the airport to stop Seth but just missed the plane. And now she is a complete mess!"

"Does Seth know that?" Ryan asked after a minute of letting everything sink in.

"Know what?"

They were both completely calm now.

"Does Seth know that she went to the airport to stop him?" Ryan clarified.

"I don't know…but it doesn't really matter. This time Summer's got to do the chasing….she knows she screwed up…but I don't think she knows how to fix it. The big romantic gestures were always Seth's territory."

"Yeah, because Seth was always the one to screw up," Ryan laughed.

"But this time it was her," Marissa said softly.

"So now she's got to do something about it."

Marissa nodded.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Have you talked to him?" Kirsten asked.

"No. I don't know what to say."

"I don't know either…just try to get him to open up. Tell him it's not the end of the world. He hasn't been back to their apartment for almost a week. He's completely avoiding the entire situation."

"What would you do? Would you want to live there?" Sandy asked.

"No…I guess not."

"Exactly…so I guess I should try to talk to him."

"I'm sure he could use a little pep talk," Kirsten smiled.

Sandy took a deep breath and walked into the living room. Seth was strung out over the entire length of the couch in his pj's that he'd been wearing for the last three days. His hair was an uncontrollable mess, sticking out in all directions. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, which he hadn't. Sandy cleared his throat as he came into the room. Seth tore his eyes away from his videogame.

"How ya holding up, son?"

"Great. I'm fantastic. Never better. Why do you ask?" Seth gave him a fake smile.

Sandy just looked at him.

"Wanna play? It's that crazy ninja game as you like to put it," Seth offered.

"Sure," Sandy replied taking a seat.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What are you doing?" Kirsten asked, later that evening.

"I'm determined to beat this kid," Sandy muttered, completely focused on the game.

"You're not going to beat me, Dad. Just accept it."

"Have you had a chance to talk at all today?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah, sure. We talked. I told him which buttons to press," Seth laughed.

"Honey, you've got to try this game," Sandy insisted, never taking his eyes from the screen.

Kirsten sighed and walked back out of the room muttering something about boys.

_(AN: Don't worry more is to come shortly. I hate leaving things unresolved like this but both of them have to suffer a little loneliness first haha. Keep on reading and I'll keep on writing! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you'd think of a new story about Summer once again being an actress but Seth being a big comic book guru and having Atomic County becoming a movie b/c who would be better to play a certain Little Miss Vixen in the movie than Summer Roberts? Think it's a good idea. Who's knows...oh well I'll focus on the Acting? Series for right now lol.)_


	28. To Be Summer Again

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. and all of that stuff...I own my own characters that I made up b/c I made them up...yep, don't sue me. Thanks._

"Alright and that's a wrap for today. Summer, may I have a word with you," the director called as they finished shooting for the day.

"Sure."

"Listen, I know that you're going through a hard time. Some of the crew told me that your engagement ended and everything so I do feel very sympathetic but-,"

"Great a but."

"But I feel like you're not putting your everything into this film anymore. I know this must be hard on you, but if you could try to leave personal matters off the set and just focus then hopefully we won't have a repeat of today's work."

"Ok. I'm sorry. I know today didn't go very well. I made us do several takes over for stupid things. I'll try to keep my head in it more. I'm sorry," Summer apologized.

"It's fine. Really, don't worry about it. But thank you. It will be greatly appreciated once we're back in the swing of thing."

Summer nodded, "Well I guess I should-unless you're not finished…"

"Oh course. You're free to go."

"Thanks," Summer replied and walked to her trailer.

Someone knocked on the door a few minutes later.

"K.C. go away," Summer shouted without getting up from her chair.

"Actually it's me."

"David? What are you doing here?" Summer asked opening the door quickly.

"Hey, I wanted to check up on you."

"Um…thanks," Summer said uncertainly.

"I haven't seen you in a while and I heard about the whole…situation. So here I am. Plus, I've got this press conference thing for my new movie so you know how it is. But more importantly, I'm here to see you. Make sure you're alright,"David smiled.

Summer smiled her first genuine smile in over a week, "Thanks. You want to come in?"

"Sure. Thank you. It feels like it's been forever since I saw you last," David grinned, hugging her.

"It feels like it's been forever since I've seen anyone."

"How are you?" he asked seriously.

"I'm…well there's no point in lying. I'm miserable," Summer confessed.

"Look, on the bright side. Three more weeks and you're out of here."

"That's the bright side? Three more weeks and I have to go home and face Cohen and our empty apartment. Coop told me he's been like living at his parents. I really doubt he'll want to stay at our place once I'm back."

"No, come on. Three more weeks and you can go home and get back together with him. You have to stay positive."

"I called him and he told me not to bother," Summer said sadly.

"What? Seth said that? That doesn't sound like Seth."

"Well he said it so I guess that's what he sounds like now."

"No, I-I don't believe that," David said shaking his head.

"I've left at least four hundred messages. I've explained over and over again that I'm sorry and that I was wrong. I told him I was stupid to think that I had any feelings for anyone else. I've apologized so many times that I don't think I know how to say anything else anymore. Then one day, he picked up the phone and told me to stop calling and stop leaving messages. He said to give him some space. I needed some space before and now it's his turn. I tried to apologize while I had him on the phone and that's when he told me not to bother and hung up," Summer explained.

"Aw Sum, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, you, me, and everybody else on the planet…except for K.C. He really doesn't seem to be sorry about anything and his so called feelings for me, his love and devotion, are gone now. He's eating up the press and suddenly doesn't feel anything for me anymore, which doesn't really surprise me."

"Damn, I will-," David started to threaten.

"Don't worry about it. I got him back already. I kneed him today…several times actually," Summer smiled slightly.

"You kneed him?"

"We were filming our last love scene. It didn't go so well. I think the crew got pissed. I got even though…and K.C. got hurt…several times…the last time he almost cried."

"Oh so you kneed him during the love scene," David said catching on.

"Accidents do happen," Summer smirked. "All of that rolling around and what not on a bed? Sometimes you have no control over your limbs and where exactly your knee goes."

"Oh ouch. Summer you dirty little vixen," David laughed. "You certainly know how to fight back."

"Like I said, accidents happen."

"So the K.C. front is going okay then?"

"K.C. front is non-existent…other than for torturing…but that's fun."

"And the Seth front is…," David trailed off.

"Well you know the story now. I figure you can piece it together."

"But you seem to be doing…ok, I think."

"This is the best day I've had yet. Lots of K.C. kicking is good for the healing process…of course, there was that break down this morning…and the one during my lunch break…and during dinner…but right now, I'm feeling breakdown free, which means I'll have one less today than usual," Summer smiled sadly as her eyes watered up.

"Sum, come here," David said, wrapping his arms around her as she broke down.

"Damn it. I thought this was a good day," Summer said sniffling as she regained control again.

David smiled slightly before hugging her again.

"Well it's getting late. I need to go get some rest and don't you have like press conferences," Summer teased.

"All day tomorrow, but I guess I can always go visit Jennifer."

"She came here with you?"

"Yeah, she quit her old job so now she goes with me pretty much everywhere," David grinned.

"She quit her job for you?" Summer asked, her eyes welling with tears again.

"Yeah, why? Oh God, did I? Should we not talk about this? I'm sorry," David apologized.

"No. It's fine. That's just…that's really good for you guys. I'm happy for you both."

"Sum-,"

"Listen we should get out of this stupid trailer. I've got some sleep to catch up on and you've-you've got your fiancé waiting so we should definitely get going."

"Sum, Jen said it was ok if I wanted to talk to you for a while."

"No, it's cool. You should go. I'm fine. I'm really tired. I need to catch up on my sleep. Thanks for coming to check up on me. I'm fine, really. Thank you," Summer said getting up and leading him out of her trailer.

They walked to their cars in silence.

"Well thanks again for coming to visit. I'm glad we got to catch up some. I miss you, ya know," Summer smiled slightly before hugging him.

"I miss you, too. Take care," David replied before getting into his car and driving off.

Summer went back to her apartment and flopped down on the couch. She knew she wouldn't catch up on her sleep. She couldn't sleep. So she turned on the TV for her new late night routine of shows to watch before she would eventually drift off around 5am and then wake up at 6 to go back to the set.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next two weeks, went by slowly. Summer and Seth seemed to be caught up in the same routine they'd each fallen into. Neither really slept and they were both running down on energy. Summer kept falling apart at the worst times on set. She even missed two days because she couldn't find the strength nor will to get out of bed. Seth moved out of the apartment. He made Marissa call Summer to tell her he was moving back in with his parents. After Marissa's phone call, Summer fell apart even more often. She kept getting worse and it was really starting to affect her work, but luckily they were set back by just two days and had only a week left to film.

However, during the last week of filming, Summer stopped coming to work all together. She missed six consecutive days and the studio was getting fed up with her. They decided it was time to call him for some help.

Today for the first time since the airport fiasco, Summer did not wake up crying. Instead, she just stared blankly at the ceiling, too absorbed in her own brooding to notice someone walking in.

"I wouldn't have believed this if I wasn't standing right here staring at the biggest train wreck in all of Hollywood history."

"Jerry? What are you doing here?" Summer asked from her spot in bed.

"Saving your ass from getting fired. What are you doing here?"

"I work here."

"Well you're doing a bang up job working while you stay in bed and wallow in self-pity," Jerry said sarcastically.

"So they called you."

"They called me," Jerry confirmed.

Summer nodded slowly.

"I can't believe this. Look at you! You're a mess. God, please don't tell me I need to call in the big guns," Jerry sighed before tilting his head back and groaning in frustration.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the big guns, the big ol' back-up," Jerry said as if that explained it but judging from Summer's expression she still had no clue. "Your best friend, Marissa Cooper ring a bell?"

"Coop? You brought Coop here?" Summer asked almost brightening up.

"What is this? Depression?" Marissa asked stepping into the room.

"Coop! You're here!"

"Yeah and you're…wow, Sum, you're really not looking so good," Marissa said, looking concerned.

"That's because I'm not so good. I screwed up, Coop."

"No shit. Everybody does once in a while," Jerry scoffed.

"Not helping, Jer," Summer glared.

"Right. Sorry."

"Yeah, you screwed up but that doesn't mean you need to…well die or something," Marissa muttered, taking a seat on her best friend's bed.

"I lost him, Coop. I lost Cohen…for real this time. He moved out. He's done with him," Summer said barely above a whisper.

"Sum."

"Enough of this crap," Jerry sighed. "Look, Summer. You screwed up. Everyone makes mistakes, but some people have the balls to fix their mistakes. You get what I'm saying?"

"I don't think I can fix this, Jerry," Summer said sadly as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Well you could at least try. I mean for starters, you could get out of this stupid bed, take a shower, go to work, get paid for actually doing your job, and then stop this dumb depression by going home to Newport and begging him for a second chance."

"Not exactly the sympathetic, helpful speech we talked about, Jerry," Marissa warned through a tight smile.

"Screw the sympathies. This girl doesn't need sympathy. She needs to get real. She needs to be herself again!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Jerry-," Summer started.

"Do you remember when you came in my office looking for an agent? You were a nobody, just another cute little rich girl looking for fame. Do you even know why I took you on as a client? You had something. Talent? Not exactly. You couldn't act your way out of a paper bag when you walked in my door," Jerry ranted.

"Jerry," Marissa warned.

"You weren't that talented. You weren't the most gorgeous girl ever, granted you are very pretty…not so much now with the puffy eyes and the bags under the puffy eyes and the blood-shot ness of the eyes and the whole anorexic I haven't truly eaten in weeks look," Jerry went on.

Marissa cleared her throat.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, you had no talent! But you had confidence. You had spunk. You knew what you wanted and you knew you'd get it. The Summer Roberts that I first met was infamous for her rage blackouts, short temper, and quick wit. The Summer Roberts I see now is just another Hollywood sweetheart, another one who's gone soft for the sake of the public eye and lost herself," Jerry continued.

"That's ridiculous," Summer spat.

"Actually he may have a point. You were never America's sweetheart material until Hollywood made you that way. In high school, you'd never take any crap from some guy and you'd never let anyone stand in the way of the guy wanted," Marissa pointed out.

"Coop!"

"Summer, you used to make men wish they were never born for approaching you if they didn't rub you the right way. Bitch? Hell yes but God love you for it. Where's the bitch now? Crying in her bed over her broken heart? Bitches don't do that. They go and get their guy, don't take no for answer, and then find the guy who screwed it up for them and tell him to stick it where the sun don't shine. In fact, you'd probably stick it there for him!" Jerry said, getting very into his speech.

"Yeah, so come back, apologize, and get Seth back. Have your little reunion and then God help K.C. the next time you run into him," Marissa grinned, shaking her head.

"God help him? Are you kidding me? God should leave that boy be. What's Satan's is Satan's! Next time, you see Mr. Armen you should beat the hell out of him! Break that little bastard!" Jerry shouted, getting even more into this.

"You're right," Summer said confidently. "Except I torture K.C. all the time. Breaking the little bastard has been going on every time we do a scene together…unless I fall apart crying…but you're right, sitting around crying all day and getting fired isn't going to get Cohen back. I have to do it myself. I have to make him forgive me. I have to make him understand. And then I have to beat the shit out of K.C. some more!" Summer exclaimed, jumping up on her bed to stand.

"Yeah! Kill him!" Jerry yelled jumping up on the bed with her.

"Yeah! That bastard screwed me over! And now I have to work harder than ever to get Cohen back!"

"Yeah! Do it!" Jerry punched his fist in the air.

"I'm gonna do it!"

"Yeah!" Jerry shouted.

"Hell yeah!" Summer shouted back.

"Uh guys," Marissa said slowly.

They both stopped and looked at her.

"I think you're a little crazy," Marissa said, looking almost fearful.

"Oh right. Sorry," Summer said plopping down into a sitting position on the bed.

"Yeah. Sorry," Jerry muttered stepping down off the bed.

"Ok," Marissa replied, taking a deep breath.

"So what are you going to do now?" Jerry asked.

"Take a shower," Summer replied, getting up off the bed.

"Good thinking," Marissa laughed.

"So, Jer, you ever think about motivational speaking?" Summer teased as she began gathering her clothes and things for a shower.

"Shut up," Jerry muttered.

"Hey, I'll pack a bag for you while you're in the shower," Marissa said as she began searching for a suitcase or something for Summer.

"Thanks, Coop."

"Wait a bag. What about work? What about your job? You can't just leave now," Jerry strung together quickly.

"Chill," Summer instructed. "I'll go on set today, do some scenes, talk it over with the producer, and see if I can't get the weekend off to set my life back on track."

"Get the weekend off? You just took like six days off!"

"More like 5 and a half. Today's day six," Summer shrugged.

"This is crazy! You have a career! You're almost done with this stupid film!"

"Exactly, they won't fire me now with a week left."

"You're unbelievable," Jerry mumbled, shaking his head.

"Yeah I know. Thanks for the whole pep talk, Jer," Summer laughed as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Does she even realize what she's doing?"

"I doubt she cares," Marissa laughed, finally finding a suitcase for Summer's things.

"And you're just going to help her pack everything up and leave?"

"That's the plan."

"Unbelievable," Jerry cursed.

"You did a nice job with the talk thing. Even better than what I had planned," Marissa smirked.

"I hate women," Jerry said flatly before flopping onto Summer's bed.

_(AN: Yes, I know there was little Seth Cohen interaction and such but this chapter I had to focus on Summer and how she needs to get her life back on track and be Summer again! And all I can say about that is IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME! So I hope you enjoyed this little chapter and I promise I'll update again soon but the big scene between Seth and Summer needs a little reworking so I couldn't post it today. Keep on reading!)_


	29. The UberImportant Conversation

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me. Enjoy._

"So is Marissa back yet?" Seth asked casually.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Is Marissa back yet? I know she went to visit Summer."

"You know about that," Ryan said sheepishly.

"Yes, I'm not stupid. When you told me Marissa had to go visit a friend for a few days I figured it was Summer. Who else is she friends with that lives outside of Orange County?" Seth snorted.

"Good point…I never said I was agood liar."

"True."

"So are you mad?" Ryan asked cautiously.

"That Marissa went to see her best friend? No. That's her business."

"Ok…good. She was worried about that."

"It's fine. I'd still go visit you even if you and Marissa broke up and she's like my aunt," Seth replied.

Ryan laughed but quickly stopped noticing that Seth wasn't even smiling. Seth never laughed anymore unless it was sarcastically.

"So is she back yet?" Seth asked again.

"Marissa? Oh yeah. Yeah, she came back last night. She's at the house. The whole time zone change screwed with her so she's taking a nap."

Seth nodded.

"Jerry went with her," Ryan said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"I figured."

They were both silent again. Seth really wasn't big on talking these days just like the laughing.

"Well I guess I'll…I'm going to…I'll see what Sandy's doing," Ryan said, quickly leaving.

"Alone again," Seth muttered.

"Hey honey," Kirsten smiled, entering the kitchen. "Where'd Ryan run off to?"

"Find Dad. I think I was depressing him…or making him uncomfortable…he's not used to it when he's the one who has to do most of the talking," Seth shrugged.

"I see…well we finally have a minute alone if you want to talk about anything."

"I'm fine, Mom."

"I know you are…but if you want to talk…," Kirsten trailed off.

"If I want to talk, I'll talk."

"How's your room? You've never really said if you're comfortable being home."

"It's fine. Everything's fine. Thanks."

"Ok."

They stood in silence and Seth was waiting for her to leave him, too.

"I know you don't want to but I think we should talk anyway," Kirsten said suddenly.

"Mom-," Seth started.

"Do you want to talk in here or the living room?" she asked in a tone that told him he couldn't get out of this.

"Here's fine," Seth replied, sitting on the counter.

"Ok. Let's talk," Kirsten smiled taking a seat at the table, facing him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me how you're dealing with the Summer situation. You can't keep it bottled up forever."

"I'm fine with it."

"No, you're not. Now tell me the truth," Kirsten said forcefully.

"The truth? The truth is I'm a mess. I can't really sleep anymore, I have virtually no appetite, and I have no desire to do anything ever again except wallow in pity as Ryan so wonderfully put it the other day," Seth replied.

Kirsten didn't know how to respond.

"Happy now? That's how I feel."

"Honey-," Kirsten started.

"I just don't understand. How could she do this? I'm the one who screws up, not her!" Seth exclaimed.

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"She's apologized. She called all the time. She even told me she went to the airport. She tried to stop me. She's sorry. Why can't I just forgive her?" Seth asked exasperatedly.

"Do you want to forgive her?"

"More than anything…it's just…I know this is stupid but it just seems like there's always something in our way. I don't know if I'm just tired of trying or what my problem is, but for some reason I'm finding it really hard to forgive her."

"You'll forgive her when you're ready. If you really want to forgive her, you will eventually. It's just going to be hard," Kirsten replied.

"I don't know how she forgave me all the time. I kissed a girl on TV during Spring Break and she forgave me. She kissed a guy in New York City and I can't do it."

"She thought she had feelings for the guy in New York City…that makes it different."

"But she _doesn't_ have feelings for him. So what's my problem?" Seth asked, getting down off the counter.

"You were hurt. It just takes time but you'll work it out."

"I don't understand. We loved each other. We still love each other. I don't know how we let him come between us. I don't get it. Maybe we just weren't supposed to be together. Maybe this was some kind of sign. It was our way out," Seth shrugged.

"Honey, I don't know if it was your way out...look, sometimes people stray. Even the ones we love, even us, we stray. But if you're supposed to be together, if she's really the one…then you'll never stray too far," Kirsten explained as Seth took a seat at the table with her.

"Too far? Like Australia?" Seth asked sadly.

"If you're meant to be together then not even Australia's too far."

"How will I know if it's too far?"

"If it isn't…then she'll come back."

"So that's it? I just wait to see if she comes back to me?"

"You wait…and if-if someone else should happen to come along and you fall in love…then you know that Australia was too far….but if you wait and no one else comes along then she comes back…then there's no place too far."

"It's all just a waiting game? I know she's coming back, Mom. She's bound to come back sooner or later…but I'm just supposed to wait for her and see if she's coming back to me? That's really comforting, Mom."

"That's life. It's not supposed to be comforting. It's supposed to be painful, it's supposed to be hard, it's supposed to be real, and it's supposed to drive you insane with the waiting and worrying…but that's life…and sometimes…well sometimes life doesn't go exactly like we plan. But things will work out in the end," Kirsten assured him.

"You know, I think…I think I should just stick to asking Dad for advice. He lies," Seth smirked.

"He's always been the softy of the family," Kirsten smiled.

"He sugarcoats," Seth nodded with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"One of the reason I came back."

"What? You-you left Dad?"

"Once in college…and then I strayed a few years ago…I didn't really leave as much as…well I took a trip to a vineyard with one of those people who try to lead you astray."

"When was this?"

"When you were in high school," Kirsten confessed.

"Are you serious?"

"I told you, Seth, everyone strays. It's just a matter of how far."

"Do you think she'll come back?" Seth asked suddenly.

"I don't know…there's a chance. There's always a chance for anything."

Seth nodded sadly.

"Look, honey, I don't know how this will turn out, but I know Summer and I do know that she loved you very much. Regardless of whether or not you two work out, always know that she really loved you…and that's something in itself."

"So the consolation prize is just knowing she cared? Somehow that doesn't help."

"There is no consolation prize. There's just a feeling…hopefully a feeling that won't go away for you two."

"What if it already went away?"

"Then-then I guess you'll move on."

"But I don't want to move on. I want Summer," Seth said, facing away from Kirsten as tears clouded his eyes.

"I want you too."

Seth and Kirsten whirled around to face Summer.

"I am an idiot. I made a mistake. I made a huge, monumental mistake. In fact, I made the biggest mistake of my life," Summer said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm just going to go," Kirsten muttered ducking out of the kitchen.

"I was wrong. I was so incredibly wrong. I know you need space and I want to give you space but it's a lot harder to be without you than I thought. There's just-nothing feels right without you. Nothing feels the same as you. I was so wrong to even question-I just-I was wrong. He's not you. He could never be you. No one could ever be you, Cohen.You're the one for me….the only one for me," Summer said as she began crying. "I'm so sorry. I know I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I am so so sorry. I love you and no one else. No one else has been there for me like you. No one else loves me like you. I could never love anyone else the way I love you. It's only you. It's always been you," Summer said with a slight laugh.

"So now's the part when I'm supposed to forgive you?" Seth asked sharply.

"Not unless you want to," Summer said in almost a scared whisper.

"I don't know, Summer. This is just so hard. How did you do it?"

"I didn't mean to-," Summer began.

"Not that. I mean how did you forgive me? After everything I've done, how is it that you always forgive me? It's so hard to just forgive you after I've been hurting so much."

"As hard as was to forgive you, it was always harder to _not_ forgive you. I love you too much to just stay away. I'll always come back to you…and I hope that you'll always come back to me."

"So you're actually back? I mean you're back for good?"

"I'm not going anywhere unless I'm taking you with me."

Seth was silent as he searched her eyes for all of the answers to his questions.

"I was an idiot. I was scared of what we have. It's not like this is the first time I've backed out of commitment. But I can't do that anymore because- because I can't live without you. I'm a mess. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I sure as hell can't make a movie because I can't function anymore. I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone but I will if I can't be with you. You're the only one I want to spend my life with. I want to marry you, Cohen. Being with anyone else, would be _settling_. You're my number one. There isn't a number two. There aren't even any other numbers. You're it for me," Summer explained giving him a small smile as the tears continued to slip gently down her cheeks.

"So what are you saying?"

"Are you stupid? What do you think I'm saying? I want to marry you!" Summer laughed, sniffling a little.

"You're trying to win me back and you just called me stupid?" Seth asked, fighting back a smile.

"Pretty much…I mean I have to be the real me and truthfully I'm a bitch, Cohen."

"I think we've established that," Seth smirked.

"Shut up, Cohen," Summer snapped playfully. "So do you want to do this or not?"

"Do this? Are you…are you asking me to marry you?" Seth asked with a grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

Summer grinned as crossed the room to him. She got down on one knee and grabbed his hand.

"Seth Ezekiel Cohen, I want nothing more than to be your wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and start a family with you. I am the world's biggest idiot for screwing this up. Will you give me the privilege to have a second chance? Will you marry me?" Summer asked.

"I don't know. I might have to think about," Seth replied, now biting his lip to keep back his smile.

"Do I have to beg?"

"Begging would be nice."

"Please, please, please, take me back! Please marry me!" Summer pouted.

"Well when you say it like that," Seth grinned.

"So you'll marry me?"

"Well…," Seth paused to scratch his chin.

"Wait hold that thought!" Summer ordered as she got up and ran out to her car.

She grabbed her purse and darted back into the kitchen. She dumped out all of its contents on the counter until she found what she was looking for. She walked back over to Seth got back down on her knee and held out her engagement ring.

"Will you marry me, Cohen…Seth?" Summer asked again.

"I shouldn't forgive you this easily. You really hurt me-," Seth began.

"I know and I want to spend the rest of our lives making that up to you."

"In that case," Seth grinned taking the ring from her and pulling her up to her feet. "I've been miserable without you. I'd be the world's biggest idiot if I didn't take you back and quite frankly I prefer to have you keeping that title. I'd love to marry you," Seth said before slipping the ring back on Summer's finger.

Seth pulled her to him and placed his lips on hers. She responded immediately and grinned as she kissed him back. She tangled her fingers in his curls and knew that this was definitely how she wanted to spend the rest of her life.

"I just hope that my family doesn't hate you now. It could put a strain on our future marriage," Seth smirked after they pulled apart.

"Oh God, do you think your parents hate me?" Summer asked worried.

"Nah, I think my mom was pulling for you even though she wouldn't say it."

"I knew I always loved your mom," Summer laughed and kissed him again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mr. Cohen, um, Seth I believe. Yes, Seth," a woman called as Seth was walking into the grocery store.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm not sure if you remember me-,"

"Christina Roberts," Seth cut in.

"Fields actually," Christina replied with a tight smile.

"Oh right."

"I heard the terrible news about you and my daughter. I'm so sorry. I should have guessed that she would cheat on you, but I didn't even think to prepare you for the situation."

"Oh wow-um-see, the thing is-she didn't. Well she did, but she didn't," Seth stuttered.

"It's ok. I know you're probably in denial that it's over. I read all about it."

"I-I'm not in denial," Seth defended.

"Dear boy, I know my daughter-," Christina started.

"Really? How ? You didn't spend any time with me," Summer said walking up behind them.

"Summer! Darling, what are you- what are you doing back in Newport?"

"I finished my latest movie so I'm back…to be with my fiancé," Summer smirked at Christina's open mouth.

"Your-your fiancé? You two are still together?" Christina asked, before swallowing as her eyes widened.

Summer rolled her eyes, "Is that a good enough story for you? You can be the first to tell the press. I don't think they know yet."

"I don't think they care. They've had way too much fun printing your picture all over the place and telling stories of some elaborate affair," Seth laughed.

"True. I really don't know why we want to spoil their fun. I mean telling them truth just means that they have less to gossip about."

"You two are actually together?" Christina asked.

"Yes, we are," Seth answered.

"Oh well…I should really be going now."

"Probably, considering that you don't even live in Newport. Which begs the question of why you're even here, do you always buy your groceries an hour away from home?" Summer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-um-no, but today-," Christina struggled for an excuse.

"Today, you decided to come hassle my fiancé," Summer finished.

"It's not like that."

"Then how is it?" Seth asked.

"I just…I wanted to see how you were. Hear your side of things and find out your opinions of the situation."

"Right, because Cohen refuses to talk to the press so at least you could sell his story," Summer snorted.

"No! Well…I've gotta run. Nice chatting with you," Christina said, before darting out the door.

"I love how fame brings all of the relatives out of woodwork."

"Yeah, it's nice of her to drop in when there's a good story," Seth scoffed.

"So did she bother you a lot? What did she ask you?"

"She just wanted to see how I was and she apologized because she should've warned me about you," Seth laughed.

"That's very sweet for her to apologize for me."

"See, you know you screwed up when your mother is apologizing on your behalf. How could I not take you back with in-laws like that," Seth grinned.

"Shut up, Cohen."

"Hey, shut up? What is this? What happened to the kissing my ass you've been doing for the past two weeks? What happened to making up for this for the rest of our lives?"

"The ass-kissing is over. Now you can go back to worshipping me," Summer smirked, walking ahead and making sure to swing her hips a little more knowing he'd be watching.

"Summer," Seth groaned before picking up his pace to catch up to her.

Summer just laughed as he kissed her cheek. They grabbed a shopping cart and playfully fought over who got to push as they finished grocery shopping for their apartment, since Seth decided to move back in.

_(AN: Fluffy is good. Fluffy is needed. I couldn't keep them apart much longer so there! That was the long awaited confrontation between Seth and Summer and the much anticipated reunioin. I'm not as good as Josh about keeping them apart...I can't torture my readers as long as he tortured all of us this past season. But I think I did put a little torture in there which is always needed so ya know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter...and sadly to say, I will be wrapping things up with this story pretty soon. I don't want to keep dragging it on and make people hate it with useless plotlines to just keep going. Anyways, keep on reading and I'll keep on writing...for the time being...and then I guess I'll have to start a new one lol.)_


	30. My One and Only

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me._

"This is it, Sum," Marissa smiled as Summer turned around to face her.

"I can't believe it," Summer gushed.

"Neither can I. It certainly took you long enough."

"Hey not everyone can throw together their dream wedding in just a few months like you did."

"I know. But it took you like ten months. That's almost a year, Sum. Who takes a year?" Marissa laughed as her eyes began to glisten.

"Coop, don't you dare cry. You will make me cry and I look way too damn good for that."

Both girls giggled as their eyes filled with tears.

"Summer," Kirsten called entering the little room.

Summer and Marissa were both hugging and crying a little.

"Girls, you're going to ruin your makeup," Julie cried coming in behind Kirsten.

"Mom! What are you doing back here?" Marissa asked with a sigh.

"I'm checking up on my girls. I'm allowed."

Summer grinned, "Thanks, I'm really lucky-,"

"Don't even start, Summer. You've been Marissa's best friend for practically her whole life. If you aren't one of my girls, I don't know who is."

Summer let out a shaky breath as a few more tears slide down her cheeks.

"Great job, Julie. Make her cry. You're the one worried about makeup," Kirsten teased.

Summer turned to Kirsten with a small smile before launching to hug her. Kirsten began to cry as they hugged.

"I love you," Kirsten whispered. "Thank God, you're finally _officially_joining the family."

"I love you, too."

"Alright, alright. Touching moments are over. We have a wedding to do. It's time to start this thing," Julie laughed.

"Everything's ready. Everyone's here. We're just waiting for you," Jennifer said entering the room.

"We're ready?" Summer asked nervously.

"Hey, we're ready to get our places," Nicole said, as she entered the room.

"I just told them," Jennifer laughed.

"Oh. Right. Well, we're really ready then," Nicole shrugged.

"All the guys, the preacher, everybody's ready?" Summer asked.

"Sum, calm down. Remember to breathe. Just relax and breathe. Fainting while walking down the aisle probably isn't a good thing," Marissa teased.

"Right, breathe. I can do this."

"We're going to get our seats," Julia said, ushering Kirsten out of the room and taking the other two girls with her to leave Marissa and Summer alone.

Summer let Marissa adjust her veil. They both looked in the mirror at their reflection.

"This looks familiar," Marissa said, smiling softly.

"Yeah, except last time you were in the white dress and I was in the back…and I was shorter than you so you completely took over," Summer giggled.

Marissa rolled her eyes.

They stood in silence for a minute.

"You look so beautiful. Seth is going to have a heart attack or something," Marissa said suddenly.

"Thanks, Coop…ya know, for everything," Summer said as her all got misty again.

"Hey, what are best friends for. You know, I've got your back," Marissa said in almost a hushed whisper to keep her emotions back.

Summer nodded.

"Let's do this," Marissa said, opening the door.

Summer nodded again and followed Marissa to the back of the church.

"This is it," Marissa whispered, echoing the same words Summer told her before her wedding.

Summer grabbed Marissa as she turned to leave. They hugged again.

"I love you, Coop," Summer whispered.

"I love you, too. Now go get married," Marissa smiled and walked to her place.

As the music started, Summer's bridesmaids began walking down the aisle. Nicole was escorted by her new fiancé, Billy. Jennifer walked down with her husband, David. Then finally it was the maid of honor's turn. Marissa walked down the aisle escorted by Jerry. Marissa grinned as she saw Seth fidgeting anxiously at the front of the church. She then smiled at Ryan who smiled back before clapping Seth on the back reassuringly.

Finally the music changed to the wedding march. Summer linked her arm with her father's. Neil smiled down at her daughter and led her through the doors. The breath caught in Seth's chest as soon as he saw her. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He felt the tears sting his eyes and couldn't fight the smile that crept upon his face once their eyes locked.Twotears slippeddown Summer's cheeks as she smiled back at Seth.

Neil and Summer stood in front of the altar as the preacher began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered today in the presence of God to give thanks for the gift of marriage, and to witness the joining together of Seth and Summer. In various traditions, marriage is a sign of our Creator's intention for wholeness in all creation. Out of the chaos, God brought order. That creative purpose is still at work. The joining together of two persons into one unique, intimate, and creative unity in marriage is therefore not only a symbol but also a demonstration of the well-being, the purpose of human society. And so marriage is truly a celebration of God's good work in creation."

"The uniting of two individuals from two separate families and backgrounds to establish a new family is an important and memorable event. For us, attached as we are to Seth and to Summer by special bonds of love and affection, the uniting of these two people in heart and body and mind, is an occasion of great significance which we can all celebrate."

_(AN: I thought that the whole two seperate families and backgrounds was good to have b/c Seth's part Jewish and Summer isn't...just so you know. Back to the story now. Sorry for the interruption.)_

The preacher continued, "We have come together from near and far to celebrate these two lives as individuals and to bestow our blessings upon them as they begin a magical journey together as husband and wife. We have come together to witness the creation of a brand new family, and to share in the joy of that moment. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

Seth and Summer both looked around anxiously to see if anyone would actually speak up, K.C., Beth, Christina, Matt, Lauren, or anyone even Zach or Annafrom high school. The room was silent and both smiled at each other as the preacher continued on.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her step-mother and I do," Neil replied.

Neil did the one thing Seth never thought would happen, he placed Summer's hands in his own. Neil kissed Summer's cheek quickly and took his seat. Seth and Summer grinned at each other knowing that now there was nothing standing in their way. They were actually getting married and neither could really believe it.

The preacher began his sermon again, "Today we celebrate a day of thanksgiving, gladness, joy and one of life's greatest miracles. The power of love that exists between two people, who love each other so much that they are willing to commit their lives together as one in spirit. Love is a miraculous gift that has been given to us, and a wedding is a celebration of that gift. Marriage is not a casual event, nor is it simply a private affair between two individuals. Marriage is to be entered into responsibly and prayerfully. This marriage brings together this day two individuals, two families, and two communities of faith. It is then, in the midst of a troubled and broken society, a sign of hope. It deserves and needs the support of a wider community. Today is a time for family and friends to share in their commitment to each other by offering Seth and Summer our continued support, love and best wishes in their lives together."

"In their love together, which they publicly express in this ceremony, Seth and Summer demonstrate not only their joy in the present but their commitment to share the future together. We share their joy, and promise to do all we can to help bring to fulfillment a future of peace and justice for them and for all humanity."

"Would you please face each other and join hands," the preacher asked.

Seth and Summer faced each other and smiled. Seth took Summer's shaking hands into his own. They were both shaking slightly and Seth found his palms much more sweaty than he had dreamed they'd be on his wedding day. He offered Summer an apologetic smile. Her eyes filled with unspoken laughter as she gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hands lightly. They both exchanged smirks.

"Seth and Summer have chosen to write their own vows and then proceed with the traditional Christian vows," the preacher announced. "Seth," he nodded to Seth and took a small step back.

Seth took a deep breath and began, "A lot of people didn't think we'd make it here…but here we are. You were always the defiant one. When someone said you couldn't be an actress you did it. When someone said you couldn't be president of the student council, you won it. And when someone said that you couldn't possibly be interested in me, you were. It's no secret that I've loved you for a very long time. I was practically your stalker for years, the emo geek who somehow got the girl. You are the most beautiful person I know inside and out. Sure, we fight constantly. But there is no one else I want to fight with for the rest of my life. You make me laugh and you laugh at me. You make me cry but no one else makes me as happy as you do. No one understands the way we work but us. You make my life worth living. I know I've said before that it's not every day you marry your high school sweetheart, but I'm not marrying that person. I'm marrying my…my everything. You're the woman that I've been in love with since before high school, before college, before we separated and found each other again. Ten years ago if someone had told me that I would be marrying Summer Roberts, I wouldn't have been surprised. Even when nobody else knew it, I knew I was supposed to be with you. I could stand here all day and talk about how I knew I loved you or-or when I started loving you or all of the reasons why I love you. But the important thing is that no matter how, when, or why…I love you…because for me, it's always been you…you're undeniable," Seth smirked.

Summer laughed a little as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"When I look at you, I see the innocent girl I fell in love with, the girl who hadn't discovered the differences of popularity. I see the still innocent girl who built up a wall to keep out the bad guys and sometimes the good, too. I see the girl who let me in. I see the girl who gave me a second chance, who gave me a million chances. And I see the girl who I want to spend the rest of my life with, have a family with. But, but even as I look at the woman standing in front of me, knowing that she will make a great wife and great mother and a great everything, I still see the innocent little girl standing in front of a scared little boy who, who's not scared about what the future brings, but about what the future won't bring if he can't be with her. Summer Elizabeth Roberts, I love you more than I thought possible. Somehow, I love you even more than I did the day before. You're my one and only."

The preacher cleared his throat before announcing, "And now your vows, Summer."

Summer took a shaky breath trying to contain her emotions just so she could speak. She swallowed hard then began, "I've never been good with words. I've never been able to express the way I feel or as much as I feel…but I do…feel...for you. I spent years thinking that everyone would abandon me. I spent years building that exact wall you were talking about. And then you came along and changed all of that. You went from completely off of my radar to becoming my entire world. The moment I fell in love you with, I didn't even realize it had happened. Being with you just felt natural, it felt right. I had doubts and I got scared. Time after time, I tried to talk myself out of loving you. You knew we were supposed to be together and deep down I knew it too and that scared me. I tried to push you away and I told myself that I would never take you back. But the truth is, it's not about how many chances it takes to get it right, it's knowing that you eventually will, and I couldn't shake that feeling no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't shake you and I still can't. I never want to. You are the one person who always keeps me together. You let me kick you and punch you and verbally abuse you," Summer laughed, "but you also let me love you more than I ever thought possible. You never pushed, you were just there whenever I needed you. I told myself that you weren't always there. But honestly, you were there when it mattered and you're here now and I know you'll be there in the future. My doubts are gone. Without you in my life, nothing is quite as good as it could be or as it should be. I could win a thousand awards and make millions of dollars but none of it would matter, none of it does matter without you. I could spend the rest of my life being poor and living in box for all I care as long as you're in that box with me."

"I'd never let us live in a box," Seth whispered.

Summer laughed.

"You make me laugh and you sometimes make me cry. But you make me, me. I can't express how you've changed me but it's so obvious that you have. It's hard for me to talk about my mom but I think I need to…I never wanted a family. I never wanted to be a mother. I was always scared that it was genetic, that I'd just leave…or torture both of us endlessly," Summer smirked as everyone laughed a little.

"But when I look at you with your curly hair and big goofy grin, I know that, that there's nothing more I want than to have a family with you. And when, and when you look at me like you always do, like I'm the most precious person in the world, I know that there's no way I could ever leave you and there's no way I could ever leave a family that I had with you. It may have taken me longer to figure everything out, but I feel it just as much. I love you just as much. Maybe, maybe I love you even more than that, because you saved me, you changed me, and you loved me. I love you more than life itself and I never want you to doubt that because I'm through with doubting. And I'm sorry that I ever doubted you to begin with because you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the Ross to my Rachel, the Zach to my Kelly, the Clark Kent to my Lois Lane, thePeter Parkerto my Mary Jane Watson…you're The Ironist to my Little Miss Vixen, listen to me, I ramble as much as you do. Most importantly, you're the Seth Cohen to my Summer Roberts. You're my one and only."

"I love you," Seth mouthed.

"I love you," Summer mouthed back.

The preacher stepped back in and started the traditional vows.

"Do you, Seth Ezekiel Cohen, take Summer Elizabeth Roberts, to be your lawfully wedded wife to love, honor, cherish, and protect, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Seth replied as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Do you, Summer Elizabeth Roberts, take Seth Ezekiel Cohen, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor, cherish, and protect, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Summer replied as the tears began sliding down her cheeks.

"May I have the rings?"

Ryan gave him the rings.

"With these rings you are uniting your hearts in tenderness and devotion. The rings hold the promise to honor each others cultures as we join customs to form a trusting relationship. These rings represent the vow to protect, support, and encourage each other through life's joys and sorrows as you create a loving future. From this day forward your lives will be intertwined forever, blessed in faith, filled with compassion, understanding and love," the preacher announced. "Seth, please repeat after me.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Seth took the ring and slipped it on Summer's delicate finger, "With this ring," he paused to try to control his emotions. "I thee wed," Seth finished in a whisper.

Summer smiled at him, as they both started to cry.

"Summer, please repeat after me," the preacher said after giving them a moment.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring," Summer said softly as she slipped it on Seth's finger. "I thee wed," she finished with a small smile that Seth knew was the kind she reserved only for him.

"Before God and inthe presence of your family and friends as witnesses, Seth and Summer, youhave made solemn vows to each other.You bothhave confirmedthese promises by the joining ofhands and the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore it is my pleasure to proclaimyou husband and wife. Congratulations, you may kiss the bride," the preacher grinned.

Seth and Summer grinned before leaning in and kissing each other sweetlyand full of love. They pulled apart to the applause of their friends and family. Summer giggled and beamed as she wiped the tears from Seth's eyes. He grinned at her and kissed her again before wiping her tears as well.

The preacher stepped up higher on the altar so everyone could see him. "And now it is my honor and pleasure to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Cohen."

Everyone stood up and clapped as Summer and Seth made their way down the aisle hand in hand. They greeted everyone at the door and were congratulated. After the church was cleared out, they went back inside for pictures.

"I can't believe we're married," Summer grinned from ear to ear.

"You better believe baby," Seth laughed, kissing her again.

"You are so weird," Summer giggled.

"And you just married me."

"What was I thinking?"

Seth was about to reply when the weddingphotographer instructed them to smile.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After they finished with the wedding photos, Seth and Summer walked outside to be greeted by their friends and family and tons of bird seed. They laughed at they ran through the crowd and avoided paparazzi who were waiting on the street corner. They jumped in their limo to go to the reception.

"What is in your hair?" Summer asked.

"Um," Seth picked out some of the seed, "it would appear to be bird seed."

"Who throws bird seed?"

"Everyone. It was that or bubbles."

"What happened to traditional rice?"

"It makes birds explode or something like that," Seth answered.

"Whatev-," Summer replied rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, Summer. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Summer shook her head and rolled her eyes again.

They grinned at each other as the limo pulled up to the Cohen household, where they were holding the "intimate reception".

"I love you, Mrs. Cohen," Seth smiled.

"I love you, too, Mr. Cohen," Summer replied and kissed him as the limo door opened and Sandy held out his hand to help them out.

"Congratulations," everyone said as Seth and Summer entered the house.

"Welcome to the family," Sandy said, shutting the front door behind them.

Summer grinned at him before walking into the midst of the crowd.

_(AN: Thanks for all of the reviews...I can't believe that I've had way more reviews for this sequel than the original of this series considering Acting? had way more chapters lol...I wasn't really sure how to wrap this whole story up but I decided that it was time. I could continue and do the whole planning of the wedding thing but I did a bunch of wedding planning in Acting? and I didn't want things to get too repetitive...so I just skipped ahead to the wedding b/c I really couldn't finish this story without a wedding! So I hope I did the wedding of Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts justice...it was much harder for me to write than Ryan and Marissa's wedding b/c so much more was riding on this one. I hope I didn't flub it up too much haha. I had to whip out the wedding songs again to write this chapter. But once the mood was set and the music was right the words just flowed and I hope they flowed well lol. So I'm going to wrap this story up with an epilogue or something b/c I feel bad to just let it end without ever saying what became of their marriage and their careers...then I plan to do some short stories or something to give my mind a rest before I launch into my Atomic County idea...my brain is about fried after this Acting? series but I sincerely hope that everyone's enjoyed it and will read my new stories and such after this is finished...I can't stop writing if I wanted to haha but I really can't keep going with the same idea for years and years to come lol...thanks for the continued support and as always: Keep on reading!)_


	31. The Epilogue

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me...wow_

"Summer! Summer over here!" a photographer yelled.

"Summer look this way please!" another shouted.

"Seth! Mr. Cohen! Over here!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen! This way!" yet another photographer yelled trying to snap a decent photo.

"Oh! There's E!" Summer exclaimed taking off in that direction with Seth following close behind.

"Summer! Darling you are looking fabulous!" Melissa Rivers exclaimed.

"Thank you! You look wonderful."

"Aw thanks. But seriously you are just glowing. How far along are you?"

"Seven months," Summer smiled proudly.

"Congratulations. Now who are you wearing tonight?" Melissa asked.

"Versace."

"And Mr. Cohen, who are you wearing?"

"Armani. Summer told me that I look best in Armani so here I am," Seth laughed.

"And little Miss Cohen?" Melissa asked.

The miniature version of Summer didn't reply.

"Taylor, why don't you tell Melissa who you're wearing," Summer smiled down at her daughter.

"I'm wearing Versace just like my mom," Taylor said shyly.

"You look beautiful," Melissa smiled.

"What do you tell her?" Seth asked.

"Thank you," Taylor replied.

"She's kind of shy," Summer shrugged.

"We're not really sure how that happened considering how shy we both are," Seth teased poking Taylor who rolled her eyes at him. "But when she does that I know she's definitely Summer's daughter."

Everyone laughed even Taylor. Taylor looked almost exactly like Summer when she was younger. She was eleven years old but they knew she'd have all the boys after her, which Seth was constantly panicking about already. She had somewhat wavy hair that fell gracefully to her shoulders just like her mother. She was taller than the majority of the boys in her class, which probably came from Seth's height. She had her mother's nose and her father's eyes.

"What about Mr. Cohen? Who are you wearing honey?"

"Drew," Seth said to the little boy who was waving at some of the fans.

"Huh?"

"Andrew, who are you wearing?" Summer asked, barely containing a laugh as Drew continued to wave to the fans.

Drew turned around for a second and said, "Armani. Mom likes it."

They all laughed as he turned around to his adoring public and began waving some more. Drew looked a lot like Summer too. He had the same cheeks and eyes. He was kind of short for a seven year old. His only feature that looked like Seth was his dark curly hair. He was supposed to be their last child but once he turned three Seth and Summer decided to have a third. Her career kept her busy so they didn't really starting trying again until Drew was four. They tried for almost a year before Summer finally got pregnant for their third child, Cameron. Summer was currently pregnant with their fourth child and up for her second Academy Award for best actress. They hadn't planned on having each of their kids four years apart but Summer's career and natural timing just seemed to make it that way.

"And the youngest Cohen? Who are you wearing sweetheart?" Melissa asked the four year old.

"Armani," Cameron said, trying his best to say it right like they'd practiced.

Cameronhad curly hair like his father's but kept it cut short enough that you barely noticed the curl. He had Seth's eyes and was fairly tall for his age. He was basically a miniature version of Seth with one exception, he had Summer's nose.

"Well thank you all for stopping by. Maybe next year we'll get an interview with the newest Cohen," Melissa giggled as Seth and Summer rounded up their kids and hit the red carpet again.

"Mom if you win tonight, can we go up with you?" Drew asked.

"No, I'm sorry sweetie."

"Please," Cameron begged.

"Your mom said no. Don't bug her. She's pretty nervous," Seth cut in.

"Yeah but its not like she hasn't won an Oscar before. She polishes it like everyday," Drew said rolling his eyes.

"Why is it that after everything I say, everybody rolls their eyes. If they didn't somewhat look like me, I'd think they were just your kids," Seth said to Summer.

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"See, you set a bad example!" Seth exclaimed opening the door for his family.

"I know, Cohen. I try," Summer smirked before pecking him lightly on the lips as she walked past him into the building.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"And the winner is….Summer Roberts for _Little Beauty_."

Summer grinned as she leaned over and kissed all three of her children's cheeks and then kissed Seth. She stood up and made her way to the stage.

"That's my mom!" Drew yelled causing a large portion of the audience around their seats to laugh.

"Shut up, Drew," Taylor hissed.

"Why you gonna have a rage blackout," Drew teased.

Taylor glared at him.

"Taylor's mad," Cameron teased, only to receive a glare as well.

"Hey, all of you, be quiet! Your mom's giving a speech!" Seth ordered.

"And finally I would just like to thank my family. Seth, I love you so much. You have given me everything I've ever wanted. You've supported me through this entire thing and you've given me a family. I love you. Taylor, Drew, and Cameron, I love you guys so so so much. You are my world. The first Oscar was for your dad. This one's for you guys and wheneverthis onedecides to grace the world with her presence. Thank you to the Academy, to my friends, to my family, and of course my fans! I love you all! Thank you!" Summer exclaimed.

"So does this mean we have to do all of the after parties?" Drew asked after Summer left the stage.

"I don't know. That's up to your mom," Seth replied.

"Can't we just go play playstation?" Drew pouted, the kids certainly had Summer's pout down.

"We'll see."

"Playstation? Ew, you are such a geek," Taylor sighed.

"Well at least I'm not a stuck-up Newpsie," Drew countered.

"I'm telling, Mom you said that."

"Good and I'll tell her you called me a geek."

"I want to play playstation. I'm not a geek," Cameron cut in.

"Guys, stop it," Seth said as he ushered the kids out to the press room to meet Summer.

"Dad," all three said, rolling their eyes.

"I love my life," Seth snorted.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey there you are!" Summer squealed as she ran up to her family.

She pecked the kids on their cheeks and kissed Seth's lips tenderly.

"Congratulations," Seth whispered, stroking her back lightly as they pulled apart.

"Thank you."

"Do we have to go to the stupid after parties?" Drew asked.

"Just one at the Crab Shack. It's tradition…besides, the whole family will be there."

"Really?" Taylor asked with a small grin.

"Yes and I think that Jake is going to bring his one friend, oh what's his name?" Summer asked.

"Logan," Taylor said, trying to sound casual.

"Wait a minute, who's Logan?" Seth asked, taking on the protective father role.

"He's nobody."

"He doesn't sound like nobody," Drew teased. "Sounds like Taylor's got a crush."

"Who's Logan?" Seth asked again, while they walked to the limo.

"Logan is Jake's friend," Summer replied shooing the last of their children into the limo.

"Jake Atwood's friend. He's almost thirteen!" Seth exclaimed.

"He just turned twelve like two months ago," Taylor cut in, narrowing her eyes at Seth in a way that Summer always did.

"So I take it then that the whole Atwood clan is joining us?" Drew asked.

"Yes, and I swear if you pull any pranks on Madison tonight, so help me God-," Summer started.

"I know, Mom, I know. I'll behave," Drew sighed.

"And my parents are coming?" Seth asked.

"The whole Cohen/Atwood/Roberts/Cooper family," Summer replied.

"So just like before? Even David and Billy's families?"

"Yes, insane I know. It's like thirty people," Summer snorted.

"Wow. If we keep expanding we'll have to find a bigger place for the next Oscar," Seth muttered.

"The next one? Mom's going to win another one?" Cameron asked.

"Probably. You're Mom's always been pretty good at acting," Seth smirked.

Summer smiled and kissed him much to the disgust of their three kids.

_(AN: And that's it. That's all she wrote! This story is over...except now that's its finally finished I'm having serious post-partum depression issues...isn't that what it's called when the mom misses her baby? So yeah, I miss it already but I know that my brain could use a break. So I've got a few ideas for some short stories like one or two-parters...and then I might dive into my story about Atomic County and such...but now I'm getting the feeling that Atomic County will be pushed back b/c I kinda wanna write about what happens between the last chapter and this epilogue...I don't know though...but just stay with me. haha. I've got some ideas for lots of stories...I'm like a fountain of ideas...I just lack the brain capacity and effort to actually go through w/ all of them. But thank you all soooo much for the great reviews and for sticking with me through these two stories. I'm seriously considering a third b/c good things come in three's...like Destiny's Child or the American Pie movies or the number of guys I've dated lol...um anyway, thank you again to all of my readers! I have the best readers in the world! Thanks! This is Lil Alcoholic O.C.-Addicted Kid signing off...over and out...until next time...but not next time of this story...THE END!)_


End file.
